Slg en vacances!
by Musicalsfan
Summary: Allez! Fanfiction sur les personnages de Salut des Geeks en vacances! Nouveau chapitre tous les jours en direct! Qu'arrive-t-il quand les personnalités rencontrent de nouvelles personnes et voudraient leur indépendance? Des personnages torturés qui font fassent à LA réalité. Un geek amoureux, un moine torturé, un patron paumé... Chacun une mise en question.
1. Mardi 7 Juillet

**Hey hey hey! Bonjour les gens! Ça me fait super plaisir de vous retrouver après tant de temps! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfic dans le même style que "Joyeux Noël Slg!" (Que je n'ai malheureusement pas pu finir). Pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas lu, ça veut dire une suite de petits one shot publiés quotidiennement, en général j'essaye de faire un lien avec l'actualité, et je vous pose des petites questions à la fin ^^**

 **On se retrouve donc pour "Slg à la plage", parce que nos amis de Salut les geeks ont eux aussi des vacances !**

 **Et à vos reviews, j'ai besoin de vos idées de destinations! ^^ GO!**

* * *

Mardi 7 Juillet

Le geek rentra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Mathieu. Il portait un short bleu clair et un débardeur représentant une grenouille bleue chantant sous une pluie de petits cœurs roses. Ses cheveux décoiffés le rendaient adorable. Aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour de vacances et il trépignait depuis plus d'une semaine de savoir où il partirait cette année. Londres? Madrid? New York même peut être? Il comptait sur ces deux mois pour changer, grandir, et enfin trouver une fille gentille à qui faire des câlins. Le changement c'est maintenant, comme disait l'autre. À force de rêvasser, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il s'approcha donc du lit de son créateur en retenant son souffle, un sourire aux lèvres en pensant aux destinations paradisiaques où il pourrait se rendre. Il souleva brusquement les draps.

-MATHIEU!, s'écria le garçon. Ben... il est pas là!, marmonna-t-il déçu.

En effet, le lit était vide. Le gamin alluma la lumière, jeta un oeil rapide dans la pièce, mais elle était bien vide. Un peu affolé il se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement à la recherche de son maître. Normalement, il se serait mis à crier un peu partout, mais il était 6h du matin et l'idée de réveiller le Patron ne le comblait pas de joie.

Il fouilla les quelques pièces vides de la maison ; la cuisine, le balcon... il finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte très lentement et passa sa tête dans la salle d'eau.

-Mathieu? T'es là?

Un gémissement résonna. Une main dépassait de la baignoire. Le geek se mordit les joues afin de retenir un cri aigu. Il passa une jambe derrière la porte, puis la deuxième et s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils du corps.

-Mathieu? ...T'as mourut?

Il se pencha et aperçut l'homme ne portant qu'un boxer noir, allongé sur une masse impressionnante de glaçons. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent semblables à deux grosses billes. Il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur son bras sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

-Je vais te sortir de là Mathieu! Je vais te sauver! On va te mettre dans un micro-onde géant tu verras, on va te décongeler! Tu sentiras rien du tout!

Le créateur ouvrit péniblement les yeux et observa d'un air perplexe le gamin.

-Mais tu fais quoi là?  
-JE TE SAUVE LA VIE!, annonça fièrement l'autre en continuant.

Mathieu se redressa en baillant, et retira son bras.

-Mais je vais très bien, dit-il en souriant

Le geek haussa les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu dors tout nu sur des glaçons?

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux. Il releva la tête.

-PARCE QUE JE MEURS DE CHAUD! C'EST HORRIBLE! J'EN PEUX PLUS JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE FOOOOOONNNNNDRE! ET TU M'AS REVEILLÉ!

-Mais je...

-CASSSE TOIIIIII!

Il se leva et commença à lancer des glaçons sur le petit garçon qui tenta de se protéger avec ses bras.

-J'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE CANICULE! LAISSEZ MOI SEEEEEEUUUULLL!

Le geek, les larmes aux yeux, courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre et enfouis sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne devait pas pleurer, les grands ça ne pleurent pas.


	2. Mercredi 8 Juillet

**Coucou vous!**

 **Deuxième jour de vacances! J'ai enfin choisis la destination de nos amis, arriverez-vous à la deviner? Un indice, c'est dans un pays proche de la France... à vos reviews!**

 **L'une de mes amies, que nous appellerons Maman Ours, réalise les fanart de chaque chapitre. Vous trouverez le lien de celle d'hier à la toute fin avec deux questions!**

 **Ces premiers jours sont centrés sur le geek, mais pas d'inquiétude, chaque personnage aura le droit à son intrigue qui se développera au fil du temps!**

 **Allez, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Mercredi 8 Juillet

Le geek avait fini par rester la veille enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre en pyjama. En représailles de l'avoir réveillé, Mathieu avait décidé (après avoir ingurgité une dizaine de tasses de cafés), de lui retirer toutes ses consoles. Il était donc resté sur son lit à lire le nouveau tome de la série littéraire Cherub, et à jouer avec ses figurines Pokémon.  
Le Panda avait même fini par s'inquiéter de son absence, et lui avait apporté une part de tarte à la rhubarbe préparée exprès afin de lui remonter le moral.

Aujourd'hui, il était bien décidé à se faire pardonner.  
Il se retourna une quinzaine de fois dans son lit jusqu'à 10h du matin sans trouver le sommeil. C'est le hippie qui le libéra de sa torture. Il ouvrit violemment la porte.

-GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Il s'avança, ouvrit les rideaux spiderman, et tendit une part de tarte au gamin, qui s'en empara et la croqua avec envie.

-Merchi, répondit-il en se frottant les yeux , la bouche pleine de gâteau. Il se passe quoi ici? Et puis c'est quoi "ça"?

Par "ça", il désigna d'un vague mouvement de bras la tenue du hippie. Torse nu, un collier hawaien, des tongs, et un short de bain arc en ciel. Soudain le Panda entra en courant dans la pièce, une valise a la main, et une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil sur le "museau".

-Bon alors mon p'tit gars? Allez on se bouge! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Allez va vite enfiler un tee-shirt, te brosser les dents et paqueter quelques affaires! s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains joyeusement pour encourager son interlocuteur.

Le gamin ébouriffa ses cheveux des deux mains, puis retenu un bâillement. Il regarda l'animal en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais il se passe quoi en fait?

Le Patron apparut derrière la porte, une paire de menottes dans les mains. Il la fit tournoyer autour de son index en se rapprochant doucement du lit.

-On part en vacances gamin... et on va bien s'amuser, expliqua-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Le gamin se leva d'un bon avec un grand sourire, attrapa sa casquette, un caleçon Superman, un short en jean et un T-shirt Pokémon avant de se ruer et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement en chantonnant, se brossa les dents, enfila ses vêtements, et passa plusieurs fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de mettre son couvre-chef.  
Rien n'aurait pu salir son bonheur, même pas les menaces du patron. Il courut dans sa chambre, enfila une paire de baskets, et lança une pile de vêtements dans sa valise déjà ouverte. Il la traina dans le salon où l'attendaient ses compères.

-Bon! Je suis prêt! On va où?  
-Met ton sac dans la voiture, je ne suis pas ton esclave, lança Mathieu.  
-D'acc!

Et tous chargèrent leurs affaires. Mathieu avait loué pour l'occasion une petite camionnette.

-Wow! C'est comme celle de Scooby Doo! s'exclama l'adolescent  
-Et toi tu es le chien? tenta le Panda  
-Je ferais bien une blague, mais ce serait raciste, rajouta discrètement le créateur

Une fois les 5 valises du patron entassées dans le coffre ("Ben quoi? Faut bien que j'emmène mes jouets!"), Mathieu démarra. Le panda finit par coller un bout de sparadrap sur la bouche du hippie qui ne cessait de répéter "UN AAAAARRRBBBRE" à chaque fois qu'il en croisait un.

Le geek préféra se concentrer sur sa 3DS, de peur de finir dans le même état s'il demandait une nouvelle fois leur destination, mais avec autre chose dans la bouche vu la façon dont le fixait le criminel juste derrière lui.  
Vers 14h, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une station-service pour manger. Le Panda se disputa avec le vendeur, car la boutique ne vendait ni bambou, ni rhubarbe. Les autres se contentèrent de sandwichs. Le patron ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'aliment avec son membre virile, mais pour la première fois c'est comme si les autres n'en avaient rien à faire. Tous étaient bien trop contents de quitter le trintrin quotidien.

-Viens là, ordonna Mathieu au garçon.  
Il posa une bague en argent dans sa main. Un anneau large avec un petit rubis rouge.  
-Wow! Elle est belle! On dirait les rubis dans Zelda, j'adore! C'est pour moi?  
-Oui. J'ai été un peu dur avec toi l'autre jour. Et puis j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil sur internet, tu as eu ton brevet mention bien. C'est pour te féliciter.  
Il passa la bague à son annulaire droit avec un grand sourire.  
-Je suis trop content! Merci beaucoup Mathieu! commenta-t-il avant de faire claquer un bisou sur sa joue. D'ailleurs, je sais toujours pas où on va...  
-C'est le but.  
-On reste en France?  
-Non.

Le gamin sautilla sur place, suivit de près par le hippie sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

-T'as pas oublié notre passeport hein?  
-Si.  
-C'EST VRAI? demanda-t-il épouvanté  
-Non.  
Il soupira bruyamment de soulagement.  
-J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque!  
-Et bien en fait non, cette hypothèse est impossible, s'écria le prof en sortant de nul part.  
Mathieu se leva et lui lança sa tong au visage.  
-Tu es MORT!

Les différentes personnalités reprirent finalement leur route puis préférèrent s'arrêter dans un hôtel avant la tombée de la nuit à la vue des embouteillages. Le patron prit une chambre à part, et toutes les autres personnalités se regroupèrent dans une même grande suite.

Pendant le nuit le gamin se leva pour se rendre au toilettes. La canicule l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, il avait retiré son débardeur, et se promenait simplement vêtu d'un pantalon bleu avec des imprimés petits ours. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre et commença à parcourir les étages du bâtiment. Il finit par trouver les toilettes communes.

-Et crotte... marmonna-t-il en voyant la porte avec le petit bonhomme masculin.

C'était le cas de le dire, celle-ci était barrée par une banderole "hors service". Il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes des filles et poussa la porte, quand une jeune fille sortit au même moment et lui rentra dedans.

-Oh pardon! J'ai pas fait exprès! dit-il gêné en faisant un pas en arrière.  
-C'est pas grave, répondit-elle se dépoussiérant un peu

Il la regarda. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, et des longs cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes encadrant son visage rond. Sa tenue se résumait à un mini short rose, exhibant de fines jambes aux genoux griffés, et un débardeur assorti avec le symbole de Wonder women. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon, et fixa son bas.

-C'est plutôt... mignon! dit-elle en riant  
Le geek rougit en croisant pudiquement ses bras sur son torse.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fille, se moqua-t-elle en indiquant le petit dessin sur la porte des toilettes féminines.  
-C'est juste que les autres étaient hors service, donc du coup... je... bah... euh...  
-C'est pas grave, chacun sa vie!  
Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux gentiment, puis partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le gamin resta quelques secondes immobile, s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes, et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, se mit à sourire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme l'avait fait la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

 **Le lien de la fanart d'hier:**  
art/Slg-en-vacances-544878113

 **QUESTIONS:**  
 **1) Ou pensez-vous que nos amis vont passer leurs vacances?**  
 **2) J'ai glissé ma série de roman préférée dans cette fic, que j'ai repris depuis deux jours et que je ne peux plus lâcher. L'avez-vous trouvée? Vous aimez?**

 **Et une petite pensée pour tous les bacheliers et les ceux qui ont passé leur brevet! Moi j'attends encore les notes de mon bac français...**


	3. Jeudi 9 Juillet

**Hey! Jour numéro 3! Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre cette fic, et je suis super contente!**  
 **Ma série de livre est bien Cherub ! ^^ Congrats! mais la destination de nos amis n'est pas l'Espagne!**

 **Allez, de quel personnage voudriez-vous que je développe l'intrigue? Est ce que les illus vous plaisent? Retrouvez celle de la fic d'hier à la fin!**

* * *

Jeudi 9 Juillet

-Debout les tapettes! cria le Patron en tirant un coup de feu sur la porte de la suite de ses partenaires.

Mis à l'écart à l'autre bout du bâtiment, et enfermé afin d'éviter tout danger, il avait mal supporté cette décision. Au petit matin, il en profita pour sortir par la fenêtre.

-ON RESPECTE LE PATRON!

Réveillées par l'attaque, quelques personnes passèrent leur tête dans le couloir. D'autres, totalement paniquées partirent en courant, pendant que le reste s'enfermait à double tour.

Le Panda arriva en baillant et lui ouvrit la porte.

-Tu peux pas frapper comme tout le monde? il soupira.  
-Vous m'avez pris pour qui? Hein?

Mathieu arriva également derrière et sourit, très embarrassé, aux quelques curieux reunis dans le couloir.  
-Tout va bien! N'appelez pas la police! C'est mon... euh...  
-COUSIN! s'exclama le Panda tout fier de sa trouvaille.  
-Tout à fait, valida Mathieu. On est tous cousin d'ailleurs.

Ils rirent tous les deux nerveusement. Le Patron fronça les sourcils et rangea son armes.

-C'est bien parce que j'ai pas récupéré mes joujoux. Hein gamin? dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je vais aller le réveiller.

-On le laisse faire? demanda le panda paniqué en se saisissant des bras de son créateur. Je veux pas être complice de ça moi! Apparemment il peut avoir des sequelles à vie! Je pourrai pas gérer ma carrière et un handicapé! Même avec un agent...  
-Ton public sera sûrement attendri devant ta gentillesse. Non?  
-Wow. MAIS C'EST ÇA! C'EST TOUT À FAIT ÇA! Wowowow. Fais tout ce que tu veux mon pote! Déchire-lui les intestins! C'est cool!

Soudain un cri rauque retentit dans la pièce. La Patron arriva en courant.  
-Il est pas là le coquinou! Il est parti!

Alors tout le monde se mit à retourner toute la suite dans l'espoir de retrouver le gamin. Le hippie, ayant pris sa dose matinale, se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il ouvrit la première porte devant lui. Il rentra dans quelque chose.

-Aaaaaaahhh! La porte est vivante! Elle veut me parler! Tu vas me dire une blague gros? C'est rigolo les blagues!, dit-il en riant  
-Abruti... C'est moi, le geek...  
-La porte c'est le geek? Oh noooonnnn! Qu'est ce qu'on va faiiiiire!?  
Il s'écroula sur le sol en levant les bras au ciel. Le gamin sortit en soupirant et marcha tranquillement vers sa chambre. Le hippie l'observa passer.  
-Porte?

-BEN ALORS TU FOUTAIS QUOI? s'exclama Mathieu en voyant l'ado arriver.  
-Je pensais. Vous allez pas non plus savoir ce que je fais tout le temps? Si? T'es reloud! il claqua la porte de sa chambre.

Le créateur s'assit et prit sa tête dans ses mains en fixant un mur. Le panda lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur l'épaule.  
-Crise d'adolescence je crois. Bonne chance "papa".  
-J'étais pas préparé...

Vers 11h, nos amis reprirent leur petite camionnette après avoir profité du buffet à volonté, et arrivèrent à la frontière italienne à 14h. La température était devenue réellement insupportable. Le panda avait sorti son kigurumi d'été (pantacourt/manches courtes), le Patron se promenait désormais torse nu, et le geek, Mathieu et le hippie avait enfilé à la hâte un short et un débardeur (respectivement avec l'éclair de Flash, un chat astronaute, et des feuilles de cannabis). À 18h ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-Bienvenue en Italie! s'exclama une jeune femme blonde avec un fort accent.  
-Merci, répondit le Panda avec un petit clin d'œil.  
-Vous êtes donc ici sur l'une de nos magnifiques plages italienne. Notre Camping est ravi de vous accueillir. Vous aurez le bungalow "Spaghetti".  
-C'est cliché un peu... murmura l'animal.  
-Je vous donne un plan avec une liste des activités proposées.  
Mathieu s'en empara.  
-Merci, mais ce soir on va sûrement commander de la pizza et dormir. J'ai conduit pendant deux jours, j'en peux plus. On jettera un oeil à tout ça demain matin.

Sur ce, il prit sa valise et parti, suivi de ses compagnons.

-A demain ma mignonne, laissa échapper le panda avec un sourire de pub de dentifrice.

Cette nuit, chacun réfléchi. La Patron, aux multiples jeunes filles à qui il montrerait ses talents, Mathieu à la crise de croissance du gamin, le Panda à la jeune femelle italienne, le Geek à la fille des toilettes, et le hippie à un idée pour contrer les plans diaboliques du sosie - robot du geek ayant transformé le vrai en une porte.

* * *

Le lien de l'illu d'hier: art/Slg-en-vacances-545135462


	4. Mardi 14 Juillet

**Coucou à tous! Le développement des intrigues, c'est ici! Alors? Laquelle vous plait la plus? Commentez commentez commentez!**

 **Dédicace spéciale à une certaine Sarah qui a laissé une review sur une autre de mes fanfic, j'espère que tu la liras, c'est cadeau pour toi!**

* * *

Mardi 14 Juillet:

Dans le bungalow à 10h.

-pfff... ya le défilé sur toutes les chaînes. Ça me soule. Tous les ans c'est pareil.

La Fille arriva en chemise de nuit rose fluo et poussa la Panda pour qu'il lui laisse de la place sur le sofa.  
-AAAAHHH! J'ai loupé les pompiers?! Ils sont trop trop sexe!

Mathieu en train de tweeter sur son ordi soupira.  
-Panda, ils sont où les autres?  
-Humm... Le Patron doit sûrement être au club de Yoga.  
-Le yoga?  
-Moui. Les filles souples, ça permet de nouvelles positions... expliqua-t-il en rougissant  
-Hein hein. Les autres?  
-Le gamin pas vu depuis ce matin. Hier il est même pas sorti pour le feu d'artifice, du coup je lui ai conseillé de sortir un peu. Il va finir par moisir à force de rester enfermé avec sa console. Je crois qu'il est allé rejoindre un groupe de jeunes qui squattent les trampolines. Il a pas l'air bien du tout si tu veux mon avis.  
-Comme d'hab. Le hippie?  
-Sur la plage. Comme depuis 3 jours. Sans bouger. Des gamins l'ont recouvert de sable en pensant qu'il était mort.  
-Fun. Et le moine?  
-C'est étrange... je sais pas. Je crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un hier soir.  
-Un prêtre? demanda Mathieu en avala son café  
-Non... une femme.  
Mathieu cracha le liquide dans sa bouche en manquant de s'étrangler.  
-QUOI?!

Square aux trampolines-10h05:

-Ca fait au moins 10fois que je vous le dis! Je ne parle pas Italien! Je suis le geek de Salut les geeks!

Les autres adolescents le regardaient fixement, perplexes. Le groupe était composé de 5 jeunes. 2 filles, 3 garçons.

Soudain une voix féminine s'imposa.  
-Ils veulent juste savoir ton prénom.

Le gamin se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Elle. La fille des toilettes, avec ses deux couettes, une jupe en jean, un débardeur noir et des sandalettes. Il rougit de la tête aux pieds, jamais il n'aurait pensé la revoir.  
-T-t-toi? S'exclama-t-il  
Elle sourit et il vit qu'elle avait les dents du bonheur.  
-Tiens! Tu as appris à parler entre temps?  
Elle lui tendit la main.  
-Éléonore! Et toi?  
Il lui serra timidement.  
-Euh... le geek.  
-Non mais tu dois bien avoir un prénom! On peut pas se réduire à sa passion, dit-elle en riant.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait mentir.  
-Lucas.  
-Ça te va bien!

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres jeunes et leur expliqua la situation dans un Italien parfait.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à profiter des trampolines, des jeux d'eau et autres infrastructures. Éléonore servait de traductrice. Ainsi le groupe était composé de Maeva, une jeune blondinette aux yeux bleus très féminine, Juan un petit brun rêveur, Lily une brunette garçon manquée, et deux jumeaux stéréotypes des beaux gosses, Connor et Calor.

Vers 18h, chacun répartit de son côté pour rejoindre sa famille. Éléonore posa un baiser sur la joue du gamin ce qui le fit rougir à nouveau.  
-Tu deviens rouge rapidement mon petit Lulu!  
-Mais non... se défendit-il en fixant le sol.  
Elle rit et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
-On se voit demain. D'ailleurs, tu veux venir manger avec mes parents et ma soeur?  
-Euh... bah... je demande à Mathieu et je te dis ça.  
-C'est ton frère?  
-Hm... En quelque sorte.  
-T'es un garçon étrange.  
Elle griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et lui donna. Envoie moi un message sur Whatsapp, les sms ça coute cher ici. Allez bye!  
Elle partit en courant.  
-À demain Eléonore! cria-t-il

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois il c'était fais des amis, et aujourd'hui pour la première il pensait être tombé amoureux. Et si tout était plus simple sans le poid de son créateur? Si avoir sa propre identité n'était pas la réponse à tous ses tourments? Une fois chez lui, le geek s'enferma dans sa chambre, fixa le papier pendant 10minutes puis envoya un message acceptant l'invitation de la jeune fille. Il n'en parla pas à Mathieu.

Club de Yoga-11h30:

-Et maintenant la position de l'aigle renversé! annonça la jeune professeur en faisant en équilibre sur ses deux mains. Et maintenant vous écartez les jambes!

Les autres élèves l'imitèrent.

-Très bien!

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la Patron.  
-Faudra apporter une tenue plus adaptée la prochaine fois, monsieur.

Le criminel se redressa et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.  
-Je vais trouver ça... Alors? J'écarte bien les jambes? Ça te dirait d'approfondir la chose gamine?  
La jeune femme rit un peu perplexe. Vêtue de son short en tissus rose et son débardeur blanc, elle semblait très naïve.  
-Et bien... oui? Pourquoi pas? C'est vrai que tu te débrouilles pas mal.  
-L'expérience... Faut bien varier les plaisirs comme on dit!  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux. Charmée elle donna une petite tape sur sa main, puis se tourna vers les autres élèves.  
-Fin du cours!  
Tout le monde sortit. Elle se retrouva seule avec l'homme en noir.  
-C'est quoi ton nom?  
\- Dis Patron. Ça ira.  
-Monsieur est dominateur!  
-Ooooh... t'as même pas idée! Mais je peux te donner un énoooorme aperçu de mes talents...  
-Tu as un accent?  
-Je suis français. Mais je parle Italien. J'aime le travail des langues...  
-Vous pourrez peut être m'apprendre quelques trucs.  
-Oh que oui...  
-Demain! Même heure! Je m'arrangerais pour rester ici. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois retrouver mon copain.  
Elle changea tout à coup de visage, et un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage. Elle n'était pas DU TOUT naïve.  
-À demain, Patron...  
Puis elle déposa un smack sur le coin de sa bouche et partit en roulant des hanches.  
-Ok.

Plage-23h:

-Je suis une étoile de mer? J'en ai trop pris GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Grand Parc-14h:

-Je dois peut être vous appeler Mon père? demanda Sarah.  
-Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Le moine ça ira.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient assis côte à côte sur un banc.

-Et vous portez toujours votre tenue?  
-Oh grand Dieu! Oui! Toujours!  
-Vous devez mourir de chaud là dessous.  
On pourrait se tutoyer?  
-Oui... Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Accepte mes excuses, je ne suis point habitué à faire la discussion aux dames. Vous êtes la première.

Sarah tourna son visage vers l'homme d'église et aperçut son regard troublé. Par reflexe il la regarda, et rougit contre son gré.

-Un homme d'église ne peut point jouir des plaisirs ponctuels.  
-Et bien nous pourrions devenir amis?

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant. Il ne la retira pas et resta immobile en fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne veux pas? Si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai aucun problème avec la religion. Disons que pendant ces vacances tu es un homme comme les autres? Je suis venu seule ici. Je ne supportais plus la vie parisienne... alors j'en ai profité. Alors? Tu vas me laisser seule?  
-Non.  
-C'est quoi ton nom?  
-Le moine.  
-Mais ton vrai nom?  
-Je n'ai pas de réelle identité...  
-C'est étrange... mais ce n'est rien. Je vais rentrer à ma tante. Je dois récupérer de l'argent pour aller faire quelques trucs. Bon bah... au revoir... "Le Moine".

Sarah se leva et commença à partir comme il attrapa son poignet.  
-Pierre.  
-Quoi?  
\- Appelle-moi Pierre.  
-Comme... Saint Pierre?  
-Oui, répondit-il en souriant pour la première fois. Pourrait-on se revoir pour badiner un peu demain ma chère?  
-Mais oui mon bon monsieur, dit-elle en simulant une révérence  
Il prit sa main et la baisa.  
-Passez une bonne après-midi gente dame.

Elle partit. Il fixa le paysage en face de lui, et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage figé sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour les retenir.  
-C'est la fin du monde... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.


	5. Mercredi 15 Juillet

**On continue de commenter! Donnez vos idées, vos envies! Ca me fait SUPER plaisir! (imaginez moi attendre devant mon écran et faire OUIIIIIIII!)**

* * *

Mercredi 15 Juillet:

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-11h26:  
DING!

-Oh put'...  
Le geek donna un coup dans son reveil et s'assit. Au ralenti, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger et versa des Chocapic dans un bol de lait.

-Tiens, tu te lèves seulement maintenant? Il est 11h30, fit remarquer Mathieu en passant. Tu vas pas rejoindre tes nouveaux amis? Tu sais, s'ils t'ont frappé, tu peux me le dire.  
-Hein? Mes amis? Ben non, c'était trop cool. Mais aujourd'hui je dois... ZUUUUUUT!

Il se leva si brusquement qu'il renversa le paquet de céréales par terre, et partit en courant vers la douche.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA BONNE! cria le créateur en s'accroupissant pour nettoyer. Hann... les ados de nos jours!

Après avoir pris sa douche, il courut enfiler des vêtements. Montée d'adrénaline, COMMENT S' HABILLER? Il fallait que ce soit décontracté... mais qui fasse bien. Rien. Rien n'allait. La boule au ventre il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la valise du Patron. En fermant à moitié les yeux il s'empara d'une chemise, d'un pantalon et d'une veste noire. Il eut la nausée en pensant à ce qu'avait bien pu voir ces vetements... STOP! ARRETEZ DE PENSER! Il les enfila rapidement, une paire de baskets, une touche de gel et sortit en courant.

Club de yoga-13h:

-Oh ouiiiiii... plus fort!  
-Faut pas le repeter deux fois!  
-Un peu plus sur ma droite... Non, MA droite! Oh ouiiii...

Elle se releva et enfila un tee shirt.

-Tu as pris des cours de massages? Tu as une poigne de fou! J'ai tellement de blocages musculaires en ce moment... merci.

Le Patron lui fit un sourire carnacier.  
-Je suis un bon coup, ouais. Et t'as encore rien vu...  
-Bah ouais. C'est toi le... "Patron"! elle rit à ce qu'elle pensait être une bonne blague.  
-Arrête de rire. Ya un gamin qui serait ravi de te dire ce que je lui ai fais la dernière fois qu'il l'a fait...

Elle haussa les sourcils.  
-Tu as un fils?  
Il alluma une clope et la porta à sa bouche.  
-Ben en fait...  
Elle lui coupa la parole, intéressée.  
-Parce j'adore les enfants! Et puis les pères célibataires je trouve ça très sexy...  
-Le sexe est un loisir pour moi, gamine. Tu risques de regretter ce que tu dis.  
-Ça me plaît. Alors il s'appelle comment?  
-Écoute, je raconte pas mes secrets comme ça... faut chercher plus profond... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Elle lui piqua une cigarette, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence côte à côte. Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres de facon inattendu.  
-Putain, tu devrais pas faire ça...  
-Apparemment tu sais pas prendre les devants. Petite nature va.  
Elle partit en courant.  
-Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts gamine!

Bungalow "Fontana"-12h:

-MAIS T'AS FAIS QUOI?  
Eleonore éclata de rire. Elle du s'assoir pour ne pas s'écrouler tellement ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

Le geek, devant elle, portait des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui qui traînaient par terre, et ses cheveux était fixés en l'air, tel un mauvais mélange entre tintin et Elvis Presley. Vexé, il rougit et baissa la tête.

-Je voulais être différent...  
Elle reprit son souffle et se calma avant de s'approcher de lui.  
-Mais je t'apprécie toi! Avec tes gouts et ton identité! Tu es une personne unique, non?  
Il ne pit la regarder dans les yeux. Lui même il ne savait pas la réel réponse à cette question.  
-Écoute, mes parents et mon frère sont partis faire des courses. Nous mangeront seulement vers 13h moins le quart. Rentre je vais m'occuper de toi.

Dans le bungalow, elle lui désigna la salle de bain.  
-Prend une douche et enlève cette chose de tes cheveux. Je vais piquer des vieux vêtements à mon frère. Il en a tellement pris qu'il ne les reconnaîtra même pas de toute façon.

Il se dirigea vers la douche. Elle fouilla et dénicha un short bleu, et un débardeur nirvana.

-Ca y est! J'ai trouvé! C'était pas facile, mais...

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et tomba sur geek, habillé exclusivement d'un boxer. Par reflexe elle posa une main sur ses yeux, et il se cacha avec ses mains.  
-Je suis désolée! Désolée désolée désolée! Tiens!  
Elle lui jeta les vêtement et ferma rapidement la porte. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard. L'ensemble lui allait parfaitement et quelques unes de ses mèches gouttaient sur ses epaules. Il rougit.  
-Merci encore... Je suis désolé, je te fais honte, je dois ressembler à rien...  
-NON!  
Il sursauta.  
-Je veux dire que tu... tu es très mignon. Tu es même... plutôt beau.  
-M-m-merci... Je crois que c'est la première fois me dit quelque chose de gentil comme ça.

-A TAAAAABLE!  
-Oh! Mes parents sont là.

Eleonore lui présenta son frère, Enrique, son père, natif français, et sa mère. Le diner se passa sans encombre.

-Tu reprendras bien une part de gâteau Lucas? Ma femme l'a fait exprès pour toi.  
Le gamin regarda derrière lui, en oubliant pendant une seconde que Lucas c'était lui.  
-...Lucas?  
-Oh oui pardon! Oui, merci Monsieur. Le gâteau est... very très bueno! dit-il en se tournant vers la mère.

Une fois le diner terminé, Eleonore raccompagna le garçon chez lui.  
-Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes Lucas.  
Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

C'est alors que le panda sortit en courant.  
-C'est qui Lucas?  
Surprise, la jeune fille fit un pas en arrière.  
-Non n'est pas peur! la rassura le geek. C'est hum... mon cousin! Mon super cousin! HEIN PANDA? il lui adressa un regard plein de sous entendu.  
L'animal haussa les sourcils.  
-Ooooh! Mais oui mon petit "Lucas"! répondit-il avec un grand sourire en lui tapant dans le dos un peu trop fort, assez fort pour qu'il rentre dans son amie.  
Sans faire exprès, leur bouche se frolèrent.  
-OUPS! s'exclama le panda avec un grand sourire en haussant les sourcils.  
-Je suis désolé Eleonore! Je ne voulais pas...!  
-Je dois rentrer chez moi...  
Elle partit en courant.  
-Eleonore!  
Le panda posa une main sur son épaule.  
-La vie est dure mon petit "Lucas". Un jour tu me remercieras. Bon, c'est pas ça, mais je dois aller conquérir le monde italien! Dans quelques jours je suis dans le top 10!  
Il s'en alla en chantonnant "Ti amo", avant de passer la tête par le bungalow en criant "Le geek va pas tarder à tirer un coup!"

Le geek posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
-Il faut que je demande conseille à quelqu'un... je vais devenir quelqu'un d'unique, je vais devenir Lucas.

Plage-23h:

-C'est beau... Je ne savais pas que Dieu nous offrait chaque soir un si beau spectacle, confia le moine.  
-C'est ton premier couché de soleil?  
-Oui.  
-C'est mignon! répondit Sarah en souriant.

Puis un silence pesant s'installa.

-Es-tu mariée Sarah?  
-Non. Et toi?  
-Je dirai que tout mon amour est pour Dieu.  
-Je te ferai peut être changer d'avis...  
-Vraiment?

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.  
-Mmmmoui.  
Il respira plus fort.  
-Et tu es déjà tombée amoureuse?  
-Oui. Une fois. Mais... il est mort.  
-Je suis désolé. Je suis persuadé qu'il repose en paix auprès de notre Créateur.  
-Et toi?  
-Moi quoi?  
-Tu as déjà été amoureux d'une femme?  
-Non.  
-...d'un homme?  
-Non.  
-Jamais? C'est triste.  
-Je crois que je ne croirai en l'amour seulement quand il m'aura touché. Je ne crois que ce que je vois.  
-Dixit Saint Thomas. Tu sais, l'amour c'est quelque chose de si fort, qu'ensuite tout ce qui t'entoure semble si...  
-Fade?  
-Oui. Tu vois que tu y crois.  
-J'ai peur de petit à petit m'en rendre compte malgré moi.  
Elle sourit et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens. Il la retira brusquement et se leva.  
-Excuse moi. Je suis désolée. Je dois rentrer auprès des miens. Accepte mes excuses.  
Et il partit sans lui adresser un regard.


	6. Jeudi 16 Juillet

**Wow! Sachez que je suis TROP contente que les personnages féminins vous plaisent! Pour être honnête, j'ai eu de grandes questions sur cette fic. Elle a pris une tournure qui m'échappe totalement. A la base je voulais juste avoir un petit receuil marrant de one shots, et je me retrouve avec une vraie fic, avec une dimension de vie réelle qui suit son cours, et qui prend même un angle plus psychologique...**

 **C'est pour cette raison que je vais essayer de poster en parallèle (mais plus ponctuellement) un VRAI petit receuil avec des petits one shots Wtf.**

 **J'espère que vous irez voir à sa sortie! ^^**

 **Après oui, pour répondre aux reviews, le rythme est très soutenu! Je crois que je me retrouve à écrire tout le temps ahah (Et là vous entendez ma grand-mère crier "Tu passes ta VIE sur ton portable!") La fanfic d'hier par exemple, je l'ai postée en quelques secondes, je devais partir de chez moi, j'ai fini ce que je voulais faire au dernier moment.**

 **Je suis actuellement en normandie et je demande à une amie de poster les chapitres à ma place (voyez comme je suis à fond!) D'ailleurs "Caroline tu es parfaite, tu es ma déesse"**

 **À la place de qui aimeriez vous être? ;)**

* * *

Jeudi 16 Juillet:

Bengalow "Spaghetti"-9h:

Panda et Mathieu fixent l'écran de télévision devant eux. Le premier croque dans une tartine de confiture de rhubarbe, le deuxième sirote son café.

-Depuis quand tu manges des tartines?

-Y vendent pas de bambou à la supérette. Sérieusement, je me sens mal ici.

-Hmm?

-En France on se bat pour me gratter le ventre, les filles me lancent leurs sous vêtements...

-Ca c'est faux.

-Si c'est vrai! ...Enfin tu vois le truc quoi! Ici, on me regarde comme un taré déguisé en panda! Personne ne semble voir que JE SUIS un VRAI panda! expliqua-t-il en pleurnichant.

-Hmm...

-Passer de la gloire... au...

Il fit interrompu par l'arrivée du geek qui lui jeta un regard noir. Mathieu lui tendit le paquet de Chocapic.

-Bonne nuit?

-Pas trop.

-Hmm?

-Elle aurait été parfaite, tout comme ma journée, si ce sale panda était resté CHANTER DES CHANSONS POPULAIRES DE CROTTE AVEC SON KARAOKÉ DE GAMIN PERIMÉ DANS SON HORRIBLE CHAMBRE! T'ES MÊME PAS UN VRAI PANDA! T'ES UN TARÉ AVEC UN KIGURUMI PAS LAVÉ DEPUIS 2 SAISON!

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. C'était la toute première fois que le gamin s'énervait. Il reprit son souffle, s'assit à la table et commença à manger.

-Je me sens mieux d'un seul coup! annonça-t-il en souriant.

Mathieu et l'animal restèrent choqués jusqu'à l'arrivée du Patron.

-Salut bande de tapettes. Ils vont rester longtemps sans bouger comme des cons ceux là? Ils sont en train de se masturber sur la boite de choco?

Il s'assit et se servit un mug de café puis alluma une clope.

-Je vous préviens, j'ai pas nourris Paupaul depuis 3 jours, à la moindre erreur vous pourrez en prendre pour vos frais.

Le moine rentra et s'assit, la tête dans les mains. Mathieu haussa un sourcil.

-Bureau des complaintes, Bonjour! Alors dites moi, un agressement verbal à proposer? Une menace? Une lamentation?

-lamenta..quoi? demanda l'ado

-Non, ça va, répondit l'homme d'église en baissant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard la Fille et le Prof se joignirent aux autre.

-Qui a mangé mes gaufrettes trop bonnes à la fraise, et mon fromage blanc -99% de calories? NON MAIS ALLO QUOI?

-Tu ne devrais pas manger ça mon petit geek, c'est très simple, ces céréales contiennent un taux de glucose si élevés que tu pourrais exploser si le simple bout de ta...

-La ferme, le coupa celui à la casquette.

-Il fait des progrès le gamin, ajouta le criminel. Et dire que c'est moi qui lui ait tout appris...

Il fit mine d'essuyer une petite larme.

-Euh... tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe le geek? Tu te crois où? demanda Mathieu.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça. Je m'appelle Lucas. Ok?

-Et moi Pierre, marmonna le moine.

-Comme St pierre? s'exclama la seule présence féminine.

-Exactement.

-Oh! TROP KAWAII! C'est un jeu? Je peux m'appeler Nabilla? C'est trop mon modèle dans ma life!

Mathieu soupira.

-Très bien... Bon. Et le hippie? Quelqu'un l'a vu depuis sa phase coquillages et crustacés? -Sur la plage abandonné... chantonna le Panda.

-Méchant panda, lança l'ado.

Un cri les interrompit soudain. La porte s'ouvrit. Le hippie apparut, une mouette sur l'épaule.

-Groooos! J'ai attrapé un lapin! On est trop poto maintenant!

-C'est un goléand, rectifia le Prof.

-Un Goé..quoi? demanda le gamer.

-Un goélan! Trop bieeeeennnnn! repeta le hippie. Allez viens Goélan. On va fumer des joints, en chevauchant les cheval arc en ciel magiques!

Il repartit en trottinant les bras au vent.

Le créateur frappa dans ses mains.

-Les choses semblent aller pour le mieux dites moi! Et sinon, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un?

-Non, répondirent les personnalités en choeur.

-J'accuse! Ils mentent votre honneur! cria celui en kigurumi en pointant un doigt accusateur.

Le geek se leva brusquement rouge de colère.

-VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER!

Il partit en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Puis on entendit un fracas.

-Reviens tout de suite le geek!

-C'EST LUCAS! cria le concerné à travers la cloison.

-Et moi c'est Pierre, marmonna le moine.

-STOP! Je suis trop jeune pour gérer ça... se lamenta le créateur en se frappant la visage contre la table. Je serais presque tenté de prendre des médicaments...

Square aux trampolines-15h:

-Oh Lucas! cria Connor.

-Bonjourno Connor. Hum... bon, comment vous dire ça...

Le gamer alluma son téléphone et tapa "Ou est Eleonore?" sur google traduction.

-Alors... O Eleonore? demanda-t-il avec hesitation

-Eleonore?

Connor se retourna vers son frère jumeau, lui adressa quelques mots puis il pointa le bungalow "Fontana".

-Gracias.

Il cueillis quelques tournesols et se dirigea timidement vers la maisonnette. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et ajusta sa casquette, puis frappa trois coups.

C'est le père d'Eleonore qui lui ouvrit.

-Oh! Bonjour Lucas! C'est pour moi les fleurs?

-Euh... non?

-Je te taquine, dit-il en riant. Elle est dans sa chambre. Rentre si tu veux!

-Merci.

Il rentra. La porte de gauche donnait directement sur la pièce recherchée. Il retira sa casquette, passa une main dans ses cheveux, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte en tendant le bouquet et en parlant directement.

-SALUT ELEONORE! JE SUIS DESOLÉ POUR HIER! EST CE QUE TU VOUDRAIS VENIR PASSER L'APRÈS MIDI CHEZ MOI DEMAIN?

Un silence s'installa. La fille aux couettes le fixait avec de grands yeux, surprises, un livre dans les mains dont le titre était "Comment lui parler?". Elle se hâta de la cacher sous son oreiller en rougissant.

-Oui.

-Oui? repeta-il inquiet

-Oui, je veux bien venir chez toi.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui!

Elle se rapprocha et prit le bouquet.

-Merci pour les fleurs. À demain alors? Disons midi?

-Parfait!

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser...

-D'accord! Oui! Desolé! Pardon!

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ferma la porte derrière lui, sans lacher son regard. Une fois dehors, il se mit à danser et à chanter sur le chemin. Le Panda se mit à chanter avec lui, ce qui arrêta la joie du gamer qui le poussa.

-Méchant panda.

-Quoi? Je t'avais dis que tu me remercierais!

Chambre de la fille-16h:

-Oooooohhh! T'es trop choupi kawaii toi! Viens avec moi! On va tout arranger!

Elle installa le geek sur son lit rose fluo.

-Tu vas voir... Tu vas être Magnifaïque ma chewie! Comment tu t'appelles déjà?

-Lucas.

-T'aurais pu choisir un truc un peu plus stylé. Genre Kevin ou Brian. OU JUSTIN!

-Écoute je veux pas un relooking. Je veux juste que tu me dises les choses à faire. Je voulais qu'on mange dans ma chambre puis qu'on joue à la console par exemple. Comme ça on croisera pas les autres...

-Kapish. Bon, tout d'abord la coiffure! elle sautilla sur place

-Mais non! Je t'ai dis pas le l...

Elle le stoppa en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Laisse faire la magie. Allez c'est parti!

Elle attacha ses cheveux, et mit la musique de Rocky à fond. MISSION CUTITUDE GO!

Plage-22h:

Le moine attendit sur le banc plusieurs heures mais personne ne vint. Il était peut être temps de tout avouer. D'accepter et de recommencer. Le mensonge n'était-il pas un péché?

Club de Yoga-11h30:

! Le club est fermé, la professeur ne pouvant assurer ses cours. Nous cherchons une solution au problème, et espérons une reprise des activités prochainement. !

-Putain... ma fille, tu vas savourer... Je vais te préparer un plan, tu vas hurler.

Le Patron pausa une main sur son flingue.

-La Tour de pise aura du mal à tenir la comparaison.

Parc-Minuit:

-ON VOLE GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

[Visualisez le hippie qui passe avec son goéland en battant des bras.]

[La star française "Le Panda" donnera son tout premier concert sur notre beau pays ici même très prochainement! Venez nombreux!]


	7. Vendredi 17 Juillet

**Hello! Des petites reponses à vos reviews...**

 **Luna Black Angela : La question étant plutôt, est ce que tu le voudrais? ;) Perso j'écris au fur et à mesure, mais je pense que Mathieu va être confronté à une grande question qui va être le résultat de tout ça. Est ce que ces personnalités peuvent passer un cap, et avoir leur propre identité? Par rapport au Panda pareil, j'aimerais qu'il fasse face à la réalité. Le hippie son intrigue commence un peu ici... En fait j'ai peur que ce soit un peu répétitif après, mais qui aimerais tu voir rencontrer quelqu'un? ;)**

 **: Pauvre Sarah? Sortez vos mouchoirs mes amis... c'est ici, et maintenant.**

 **Luna black angela (2eme reponse haha!): Si les autres ne réagissent pas à propos du moine, c'est seulement parce qu'ils ne me savent pas. Seul le Panda l'a vu, et a prévenu Mathieu. Et sinon l'idée me vient d'une review ou une fille me disait "ouais, on exploite pas assez le Moine. Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse au conflit qu'il pourrait avoir entre l'amour et la foi" et je me suis dis "MAIS OUI!". La fille en question ayant signé "Sarah" voilà, j'espère qu'elle le lira!**

 **Vous allez me détester après ça. Je previens, c'est un chapitre très lourd, et pas très drôle... J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.**

* * *

Vendredi 17 juillet:

Bungalow " Spaghetti " - 5h:

-MAIS QU'IL SE TAIIIISE!

Mathieu enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

Le panda travaillait ses chansons pour son concert depuis la fin du diner de la veille. Pour l'occasion il avait traduit plusieurs de ses hits en italien, comme 'Rhubarbe', ou 'robot disco'. Il comptait bien se faire une place dans la culture musicale du pays. Le Camping avait d'ailleurs promis une surprise à la hauteur de ses espérances! Il imaginait déjà un micro en or, ou une sculpture à son effigie... Il ne pouvait pas faire de faux pas.

La chambre de Mathieu se trouvant à gauche de celle de l'animal, il entendait le moindre bruit, et dans le cas présent, il aurait presque été tenté de squatter le lit d'un autre de ses compagnon, mais il se résigna.

Il ne les comprenait plus en ce moment d'ailleurs. Le Patron passait ses soirées et ses après-midi affalé sur la canapé en regardant des comédies romantiques en bouffant de la glace. Le geek ne se confiait plus à lui, et était devenu très impulsif. Pire, il était ressorti transformé de la chambre de la fille! Ses cheveux d'ordinaire tout ébouriffés et cachés par sa casquette, étaient désormais laqués et coiffés vers l'arrière. Et ne parlons pas de ses vêtements... La Fille lui avait apparemment fait essayer des dizaines de tenues et s'était finalement décidée pour un jean noir, un tee shirt bleu qui mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux, des chaussures en ubuck beiges à lacets, et une veste cintrée noire dont il avait remonté les manches. C'était dur à avouer, mais le gamer ressemblait à présent à ses ados bien fringués qu'on peut voir dans les magazines et les séries télé.

Le moine lui, ne disait plus rien. Mais rien du tout.

Que signifiait tous ces changements? Et puis, pourquoi essayaient-ils de se trouver une identité, avec un prénom, de nouvelles façons d'agir? Le succès en France d'Slg faisait qu'on les reconnaissait n'importe où, et ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient. Alors pourquoi? N'étaient-ils pas heureux? S'ils voulaient avoir une histoire, ils le pouvaient, toutes les fangirls auraient rêvé de pouvoir en approcher un. De plus, Mathieu leur en avait déjà parlé. Même la côte de popularité du gamin était en hausse et risquait d'éclater après cette transformation... Et s'il ne pouvait plus les controler? S'il devait les laisser partir et faire leurs propres choix?

Il finit par s'endormir, perturbé par toutes ces questions.

Bungalow "Fontana "-11h00:

-PAPA T'AS PAS VU MON LABELLO?

-TON... QUOI?

-Rho... Laisse tomber...

Dans une heure Sarah serait chez Lucas. Pour l'instant elle n'avait eu l'occasion que de croiser son frère en pyjama pingoin, ou panda, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention... elle était plutôt perturbée par le contact du corps du gamer contre le sien. Pas que ça lui avait réellement fait quelque chose, mais elle c'était sentie... gênée. Et après elle avait été gênée, d'avoir été gênée par ça. Enfin vous comprenez, quoi! Si quelqu'un vous rentre dedans, dans la rue, vous n'allez pas rougir. Vous allez dire "oh pardon" et c'est fini! Seulement, c'était différent là. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait néanmoins eu le temps de remarquer à quel point son frère ressemblait à Lucas. On aurait dit son jumeau, mais en plus âgé, et avec une personnalité très différente.

Elle avait hâte et était stressée de découvrir les affaires de Lucas. Ses vêtements, ses livres, ses jeux, ses secrets... Elle en profiterait également pour saluer Mathieu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

En fait, Lucas n'avait pas de parents? Elle essayerait d'aborder le sujet avec lui, sans le brusquer.

Bon. 11h30. Elle devait être parfaite et faire bonne impression. La veille dans l'après midi elle avait invité Maeva et Lily pour l'aider à choisir sa tenue. Elle s'était finalement décidée pour une robe noire à pois blancs de Maeva. Elle agrémenta sa tenue de sandalettes, détacha ses cheveux et enroula une de ses mèche qu'elle mit en arrière avec une barrette en forme de rose. Pour l'occasion elle avait même essayé son nouvel eye laner. Elle était jolie, mais restait mignonne.

Rassurée, elle sortit de chez elle.

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-11h30:

Le geek se fixa encore une fois dans le miroir immobile. C'était fou. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. C'était sonc si simple que ça? Lui qui avait cherché durant des années un moyen d'avoir un peu d'allure. Une veste et un peu de laque? Il se pinça la joue pour être certain que le reflet dans la glace était bien le sien.

-Aieuh!

Oui. C'était lui. Il voulait être au mieux. Il avait demandé au prof (meilleur cuisinier de la maison) de leur préparer des plats. Malheureusement, il avait tout fait brûler en oubliant du nitrate de cuivre dans le four, alors le geek avait préparé un plat de pâtes à la hâte, avec du poulet. Ça irait... Il avait aussi rangé toute sa chambre et posé une sorte de grand plateau sur son lit pour manger dessus. Lit dont il avait changé les draps exprès. (Il aurait été embêtant de découvrir une chaussette sale, ou pire, un mouchoir sale (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) en plein milieu du diner...).

On sonna à la porte.

-C'EST POUR MOI!

Il ouvrit la porte, et la mâchoire inférieure des deux amis se décrocha. Et tous les deux en même temps, le seul mot qui sortit de leur bouche fut "Wow".

-Bonjour Eleonore, commença-t-il.

-Salut... C'est fou tu es...

-Magnifique, il pensa tout haut en la dévorant des yeux. Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas moi qui me trouve magnifique, et toi non plus! Je veux dire que toi, toi tu es magnifique... tenta-t-il d'expliquer en rougissant. Enfin voilà quoi... Tu rentres?

Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ça te va très bien ce "look"...

-Oh. J'ai juste fais un petit effort, tu sais... On va manger ici. Mes frères sont pour la plupart sortis. Enfin Mathieu travaille à l'étage, yen a un autre qui chante, l'autre doit regarder la télé en mangeant des pots de glace... ce qui est plutôt étrange...

Elle l'interrompit.

-Mais vous êtes combien?

-Euh... 8 maintenant en comptant le beauf.

-Le beauf?

-U-un surnom affectif! expliqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Ben je vais dire bonjour! C'est pas très poli de rentrer chez les gens comme ça.

Il attrapa par reflexe le bas de sa robe. Mais comme elle ne s'arrêtait pas, le tissus se déchira et il aperçut sa culotte. Il devint rouge vif et cacha ses yeux avec ses mains.

-OH MON DIEU! J'ai pas fais exprès! Je suis désolé!

-Ah!

Elle se cacha pudiquement avec un coussin.

-Enlève ta main. T'as pas un short à me prêter?

-Euh... attends je reviens!

Il courut vers la chambre de la Fille et revint avec une robe en tissus rose clair.

-Tiens.

-Tu as une soeur aussi?

-Non. Enfin si?

Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures, puis se retourna contre le mur. Elle se changea rapidement.

-Merci. C'est un peu grand, mais ça ira. Je te la rendrai demain.

Il partit chercher le diner et il commencèrent à manger joyeusement assis sur le lit. Il parlèrent de leur vie, de leur scolarité... embêté de rien pouvoir dire à ce sujet (puisque le geek prenait des cours avec le Kned par correspondance, et n'en était qu'au niveau 3ème alors qu'il en faisait 16/17), il se mit à s' inventer une vie fictive où il avait reussi ses épreuves anticipées de bac. Il pensa même pour la première fois à son avenir et lui confia qu'il aimerait faire une école pour devenir Game designer. Enchaînants ses rêves et ses mensonges, le geek ne pensa pas aux conséquences de ses paroles.

Eleonore lui appris que l'Italie était son pays natal. Mais son père avait souhaité que la famille vienne habiter en France. Cependant tous les livres, jeux, émissions de télé... Tout était resté dans leur langue maternelle. Ainsi elle vivait depuis ses 12ans dans la banlieue parisienne. Elle allait bientôt passer en terminale Littéraire. Elle n'avait pas de petit ami (information à prendre en note). Elle a une passion dévorante pour le théâtre et aimerait devenir actrice. Son chat s'appelle Blue. (parce qu'il est bleu au soleil.)

L'après midi, il lui montra quelques uns de ses jeux préférés, puis elle finit par lui poser LA question.

-Où sont tes parents?

Un vif silence s'installa.

-Je veux dire, tu ne parles jamais de ton enfance... de tes souvenirs. Ils sont où?

Le geek réfléchit. C'est vrai que Mathieu était comme son père. Mais un père... c'est quelqu'un qui s'occupe de vous quand vous êtes triste. Qui vous apprend qu'il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus. Qui vous borde avant de dormir... il n'avait jamais eu tout ça.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Comment pouvait-il devenir quelqu'un? Une personne avec des envies, des rêves, une vie, quand on n'est même pas une vraie personne. Pourtant, il ressentait tout, comme n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi?

-Ils sont morts, répondit-il d'un air glacé. Ils sont morts et je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux ou de mon enfance. J'ai été élevé par mon grand frère, Mathieu, mais je ne pense pas avoir déjà connu l'amour... d'un père. Ou d'une mère.

Immobile, une larme coula sur sa joue tendit qu'il serrait le poing.

Eleonore comprit qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur un point sensible. Sans réfléchir elle le prit dans ses bras. Il fut si étonné que sa colère disparut magiquement.

Il finit par poser timidement ses mains sur son dos, et enfouit son visage dans son cou, les larmes continuant de couler mais pour une autre raison cette fois. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait de cette façon.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle finit elle aussi par mettre sa tête près de lui, et il osa lui bouger lentement ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils finirent par se decoller l'un de l'autre et elle repartit chez elle ne voulant pas dépasser le couvre feu, sans un mot. Un simple signe de la main leur suffit.

Il prit le morceau de robe déchiré, s'allongea sur lit, et fixa le plafond. Et si en fait, c'était possible?

Bungalow "Angelo"-17h:

-Sarah! Ouvre moi! Il faut que je te parle!

Le moine attrapa une poignée de gravillons sur le sol et les lança contre une fenêtre.

-Sarah je t'en prie! C'est important! Je me suis mal comporté, on doit parler! Pour l'amour de Dieu!

La porte s'ouvrit. Sarah se tenait derrière.

-Rentre.

Il s'exécuta. Elle lui fit un geste vague vers le sofa. Il s'assit. Elle s'assit aussi.

-Alors?

-Sarah, je suis un idiot. Pardonne-moi... dit-il des sanglots dans la voix.

-Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire, ou sors d'ici.

-Oui...

Il déglutit puis passa une main sur son front.

-Sarah... je suis amoureux.

Un silence tomba sur eux.

-Je suis amoureux. Et je crois que je te fais du mal. Je crois que toi aussi, tu l'es. Mais tu ne dois pas... parce que les choses sont troubles pour moi.

-Parle moi.

Sa froideur disparut, d'un seul coup. Le regard qu'elle adressa au moine était rempli avec une telle gentillesse, que s'en fut trop. Il se mit à pleurer, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

-Sarah... j'aimerais t'aimer mais je n'y arrive pas! Je suis si désolé! P-pardonne m-moi!

Des sanglots interrompaient ses phrases. La jeune femme vit des larmes couler également sur ses propres joues.

-Mais qui aimes-tu dans ce cas?

-J-je suis une personne horrible... j'ai été créé pour respecter la volonté de notre Père et prêcher sa... s-sa p-parole... M-mais...

-Mais?

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'un... homme.

Le mot sortit avec dégoût, telle une bombe.

Il se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Et Sarah également. Elle caressa doucement son dos, ne pensant qu'à son mal-être à lui.

-Chhhhut...

Elle tenta de le calmer.

-Arrête!

Il la repoussa et se leva.

-Tu es bien plus triste que moi, et toi, tu me consoles moi! Je suis horrible, j'irai en enfer pour ça. Et pourtant...

Il essuya ses joues et ses yeux rouges.

-Et pourtant je tiens à toi! Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu serais une personne importante. Dieu t'as mis sur mon chemin, alors pour ne pas lui faire un nouvel affront, je resterai à tes côtés, et je te donnerai tout l'Amour que je peux te donner. Je le jure.

La jeune femme le regarda, effaré par des propos. Il retira une bague de son doigt et la lui tendit en évitant son regard.

-C'est ma promesse. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Et il partit d'un pas décidé. Elle le suivit du regard.

-Mais ça ne marche pas comme...

CLAC. La porte se ferma avec force.

-Ça...

Plage-15h:

Une petite fille nommée Zoé aux cheveux tout frisés jouait sur la plage. Sa maman l'avait inscrite dans une colonie pour la première fois afin de pouvoir partir avec son 15ème petit ami depuis le debut de l'année... Elle était âgée de 5ans et demi.

Les monos avaient décidé de faire profiter les bambins du soleil, pendant que les plus jeunes faisaient la sieste.

Zoé courait sur la plage avec son joli maillot de bain rose, quand elle trébucha sur une bosse. Elle entendit un couinement. Alors, elle se mit à enlever le sable sur la bosse et un pied apparut.

-Salut grosse!

La petite se mit a hurler. Un bonhomme avec un chapeau tout bizarre et de grosses lunettes venait de sortir du... sol? Et la fixait.

-UN HOMME DES SABLES! UN HOMME DES SABLES! IL VA ME MANGER ET ME FAIRE CACA EN SABLE!

Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-Reste caaalme grosse! Je suis pas méchant!

Il lui sourit et Zoé le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

-T'es rigolo, toi. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Les gens, ils m'appellent le hippie, grosse. Et toi?

-Zoé.

Il se mit à rire tout seul.

-C'est comme un Zoo!

-Ouais! ajouta-t-elle fièrement. Tu veux être mon copain?

-Copain?

-Ouais. J'ai pas de copains encore, ma maman m'a mis ici, mais j'aime pas trop... ya que des petits.

-Pas cool grosse... dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Bah alors Goléan, c'est aussi ton copain!

Il siffla, et l'oiseau se posa sur son épaule.

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

-Wow! Je peux le toucher?

-Au calme!

Elle posa le doigt sur la tête de l'animal et la tapota gentiment. Ils rirent.

Bungalow "Spaghetti":

Le Patron arriva avec un tablier en dentelle et un plateau.

-Je vous ai préparé des cookies! annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire

Mathieu le fixa, perplexe.

-Je te reconnais plus. Hier matin tu avais l'air plus remonté que jamais, sans mauvais jeux de mots, et maintenant tu restes affalé sur le sofa, à bouffer des cochonneries... et maintenant "ça" ! Il s'est passé quoi hier?

Le criminel s'assit sur une chaise.

-J'ai réfléchi gamin. La meuf tu sais là...

-Laquelle?

-Enfin bref... j'étais sur le point de conclure, et elle s'est barrée! Alors moi j'ai pris une bagnole et je l'ai cherchée pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

-Et ?

-Et elle est morte.


	8. Samedi 18 Juillet

**Alors la première chose que j'ai à dire est PARDON.**

 **Pourquoi? Parce que d'habitude je relis mes textes et je me corrige sur mon ordi. MAIS, comme les deux derniers, c'est pas moi qui les ai postés, baaah j'ai pas pu. Et honnêtement j'ai faillis m'étrangler en relisant le truc. Ya plein de fautes d'inattention, j'ai juste envie de me pendre... le texte d'aujourd'hui sera le dernier pour le moment posté par quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais réellement bien me relire pour vous donner quelque chose de propre. Je reviens chez moi ce soir tard... donc demain c'est bon.**

 **C'est là que j'ai besoin de vous:**

 **Comment je fais pour modifier un texte déjà publié? (Parce que je vais pas supporter qu'il soit comme ça un jour de plus. Demain matin, à 6h, ya moi sur mon ordi haha)**

 **Je vous remercie déjà de vos réponses!**

 **Et vous savez quoi? Demain je poste ma présentation aussi! *applause***

 **Luna BlackAngela : Merci pour tout ce que tu dis! Ça me fait trop plaisir ^^ et je vais étudier ta proposition... (il me reste 1mois et demi de vacances) et oui, mon but était de soulever un sujet tabou pour le moine, encore plus tabou ici puisqu'il aime en réalité un homme. Et pour la prof de Yoga, tu as une très bonne mémoire...**

 **Meli Sama: mouhahaha, je suis diabolique! Tu le sauras bientôt qui est l'homme...**

 **Allez continuiez de poster des reviews, répondez à ma question, ou dites moi vos impressions, vos idées...**

 **Et hors-sujet: un amie m'a offert une carte du geek de AngelMJ dédicacée à mon nom avec un dessin du panda chibi! Et vous? Vous en avez une qui vient de la JE? ^^**

* * *

FLASH BACK:

Le patron avait en effet "emprunté" un véhicule pour retrouver cette femme. Après avoir conduit durant des kilomètres, il se rendit compte que la chose était un peu peine perdue, vu qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Ce n'était pas le genre de détail qui le faisait durcir.

Il avait fini par se rendre à la mairie de la ville la plus proche pour leur demander si ça leur disait quelque chose.

On lui répondit qu'elle s'appelait Jade, et qu'elle était morte à l'hôpital de la ville la veille.

Ne voulant pas y croire, il se dirigea vers l'hosto où il demanda des informations sur une certaine Jade, de profession prof de yoga. On lui montra une photo d'identité. Pas de doute, c'était bien elle.

Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises en plastique et fixa le sol en fronçant les sourcils. Une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

-Vous faites partie de sa famille monsieur.

-Non.

-Un ami?

-On va dire ça... Vous savez pourquoi c'est arrivé?

-Multiples contusions sur tout le corps, plus plusieurs fractures. On a également noté une hémorragie interne. Elle est malheureusement arrivée trop tard dans nos locaux. Toutes mes condoléances, monsieur.

Elle mit gentiment une main sur son épaule mais il la repoussa.

-Qui lui a fait ça?

-Nous n'en savons rien. Une autopsie est en cours afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Mr Joumet, son compagnon, a été mis en garde à vue... Les flics auraient retrouvé une batte avec le sang de votre amie, et des armes à feu chez lui.

Le criminel resta immobile.

-Laissez-moi.

-Vous êtes sûre que...

-LAISSEZ-MOI PUTAIN!

L'infirmière fit un pas en arrière puis partit en trottinant.

Une larme de colère roula sur la joue du criminel.

Le Patron réfléchit. Il se dit qu'en fin de compte, il n'était pas le grand méchant qu'il pensait être. À l'appart' il lui arrivait d'allumer le journal télévisé, mais tous les drames qu'il y voyait lui paraissaient comme de la science fiction.

Il avait cette réputation d'homme pervers et violent, il était acclamé par les fangirls, mais était-il réellement un monstre? Il était une simple personnalité de Mathieu après tout. Il n'était pas fou au point de se mettre une bombe autour de la taille pour faire exploser un bus.

Il ne tuait pas pour tuer. Et pourtant, la plupart des gens devaient l'associer à tous ces cinglés... Était-ce réellement une fierté? Pouvait-il continuer à menacer des innocents, quand à quelques mètres, d'autres en tuaient pour assouvir leurs besoins? Bien sur le Patron n'était pas tout blanc. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir tout noir.

Et si cet homme ne s'arrêtait pas là? S'il avait su qu'elle restait au camping pour être avec Lui?

Une boule lui serra l'estomac, puis remonta au fond de sa gorge. Il se leva, fit quelques pas, et vomit dans une poubelle. Tout le monde le fixait dans la salle. Il se sentait pour la première fois vulnérable

-Monsieur, vous allez bien? demanda un homme en blouse blanche.

Par réflexe le Patron sortit son arme de sa poche et la pointa, affolé. La foule eut un mouvement de recul et des cris résonnèrent.

-Il est armé! cria une femme.

Plusieurs mamans prirent leur enfant dans leur bras.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin! s'exclama le Patron sans qu'on ne sache réellement pourquoi.

-Ça va aller... Posez cette arme par terre monsieur.

La plupart des mères de famille, des enfants et des plus âgés éclatèrent en sanglots. Le reste étant tétanisé sur place. Au milieu, une jeune fille du même âge que Jade tentait de rester calme.

-Je vous en supplie ! Posez cette arme monsieur! ordonna un autre médecin.

-Je...

-POSEZ LA!

Le Patron fixa la jeune femme, puis le pistolet dans sa main. Un frisson le parcourut, et ses doigts lâchèrent l'arme qui tomba sur sol. La chute appuya sur la détente, une balle sortit et toucha la jambe d'un médecin.

Le Patron regardait le rouge se répandre sur le sol au milieu des cris. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il voyait flou... il était comme ailleurs.

Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour redevenir un homme? Un homme bien? Mais qu'est ce que je fais?

Il regarda ses mains avec effroi, elles tremblaient. Puis son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers la femme, puis vers la marre de sang. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il devait sortir d'ici. Il fait un pas en arrière, se cogna contre une poubelle, se releva.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il. Pardon.

Il partit en courant.

En rentrant au bungalow, il savait qu'il devrait se faire tout petit. Le petit ami de la fille pouvait bien vouloir le trouver. De plus, il avait menacé et blessé un médecin en présence d'une dizaine de témoins.

Il se sentait étrangement vide. Par sécurité il préférait rester clean pour les jours à venir, et enchaînait les pots de glace devant la télé. Il cherchait des occupations "saines", et c'était même essayé à la pâtisserie. Bien sûr sa transformation inquiétait ses "frères", mais il n'était pas près à penser à autre chose. Il avait fait promettre à Mathieu de garder le silence.

Mais malgré tout ça, le visage de Jade ne quittait pas l'esprit du Patron.

Samedi 18 Juillet:

Bungalow " Fontana " - 14h:

[Discussion en italien]

-Oh! Il est trop beau ton rouge à lèvres! Je peux l'essayer? demanda Maeva en s'emparant d'un tube argenté.

-C'est pas un rouge à lèvres, c'est un gloss, corrigea Lily. Je te l'offre si tu veux, de toute façon j'en met jamais, c'est ma mère qui essaye de me rendre "féminine".

-C'est pas gagné... ajouta Eleonore en ricanant

Lily lui jeta un coussin dans la figure.

-Bon et toi? demanda Maeva

-Quoi moi?

-Bah t'étais pas avec Lucas hier?

-Si.

Lily et Maeva lui firent un grand sourire qui voulait en dire long.

-Alors? insista la blonde

-On veut tout savoir! rajouta l'autre

-Bon... alors je suis allée à son bungalow, et là il a ouvert le porte et j'étais choquée!

-Il était tout taché? Ou à moitié à poil? Ça se voit que ce mec est clairement en chien... marmonna le garçon manqué

-Non! Il était trop beau! Avec une veste, bien coiffé... un truc de fou!

-Oulala... J'ai toujours su que tu lui plaisais!

-Enfin bref. On rentre, on va dans sa chambre...

-Sa chambre direct? Qu'est ce que je disais! Ce mec veut juste tremper son biscuit!

Maeva donna un coup de coude à Lily dans les côtes.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Il est tout timide! Laisse-la parler!

-Donc sa chambre... euh... Ah oui! Donc on mange sur son lit, normal, et puis après je veux aller dire bonjour à ses frères, mais il ne veut pas. Alors moi j'y vais quand même, mais il me retient, et il déchire ma robe.

-Il déchire MA robe?! s'exclama la blonde outrée

Eleonore lui fit un regard embarrassé et lui tendit deux billets de 20€.

-Désolée?

-Pfff... c'était la collection de l'été dernier de toute façon. Je m'achèterais des Nike air. Tu sais avec la semelle gonflée, tout le monde en a.

-Si tout le monde en a, alors où est l'intérêt... marmonna la brunette.

-Tu ne connais rien à la mode, la preuve, tu portes un pantalon militaire, ce motif est totalement OUT. Bref, continue Ele!

-Donc après le diner on joue aux jeux vidéo, c'était vraiment cool... et après on a parlé de nous. Il m'a dit qu'il va passer en terminale ES là, et il a finit par me confier que leurs parents sont morts.

-Le pauvre ! C'est horrible!

-Graaaave!

-Et donc je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le consoler. Et c'est bizarre... c'était comme si on était... connecté. Je me sentais super proche de lui, et pourtant j'étais pas gênée du tout!

-Il est amoureux de toi, ça crève les yeux, analysa Maeva.

-Je sais pas trop... mais c'est vrai qu'en général je ne suis pas aussi proche de mes amis. Surtout que je le connais depuis très peu de temps!

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu l'aimes? demanda Lily soudainement sérieuse.

Eleonore passa une main dans ses cheveux avec une petite moue.

-Bah il est gentil, mignon, attachant... en plus il est pas bête...

-Et?

-Ben... il me plait quoi, avoua celle aux couettes en rougissant.

Un sourire naquit sur leurs trois visages, puis elles se mirent à crier en choeur en sautant sur le lit.

Bungalow "macaroni"-14h:

Délaissés par les filles, Juan, Le geek, et les jumeaux Connor et Calor, avaient décidé eux aussi de profiter de l'après midi entre mecs. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le bungalow que louaient les deux frères et jouaient à Call of. Le gamer d'Slg avait repris ses vieux vêtements, les autres ayant été tachés par un surplus de mayo au dernier diner...

-Oh toi aussi ton bungalow il a un nom de pâte? C'est drôle parce que moi je suis au "Spaghetti"! s'exclama le gamin en riant. Mais on trouve ça un peu cliché... Dis je voulais vous demander, vous faites comment avec les... filles? Je veux dire, vous en avez déjà embrassé une? Parce que moi... euh... Enfin je sais pas trop comment on fait... Et il y a une fille. Quand je la vois, c'est comme si un truc électrique allait dans tout mon corps... Et j'ai mal au ventre aussi, mais c'est pas désagréable... Et des fois, j'ai envie de lui faire des câlins. Et hier, cette fille elle m'en a fait un, et c'était super! Mais... je lui ai dis plein de trucs faux sur moi, parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me trouve nul. Et maintenant si je lui dis elle va pas être contente... Vous pensez que je suis amoureux?

Les autres garçons se retournèrent vers lui. – Cosa stai dicendo? demanda Juan

\- Nessuna idea! lui répondit Calor

Et ils reprirent leur partie.

-Merci quand même...

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-19h:

-Hé le moine ! tu manges pas? demanda Mathieu en réchauffant des pizzas. Tu sais on peut parler si tu veux!

Le moine n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis la veille.

-Il commence à me faire flipper, commenta la Fille entre deux bouchées de clafouti. Si ça se trouve il a vu Dieu...

-Je sais pas, mais ça m'inquiète aussi...

-Faut peut être faire venir un prêtre ou un autre vieux, comme ça il acceptera peut être de lui parler. Non?

Mathieu haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Ouais...

Square-15h:

-Tu veux bien me pousser sur la balançoire s'il te plaît Gros?

-Grave grosse. Tu vas défier la gravité!

Zoé s'installa puis le hippie la poussa légèrement.

-JE VOLE! cria l'enfant en riant

-Ouais! Tu planes!

-J'en ai trop pris! ajouta-t-elle ravie

Un homme arriva et pris la petite dans ses bras.

-Veuillez ne plus vous approchez des enfants de notre groupe Monsieur. Mes collègues et moi même apprécions très peu votre proximité.

-Proximi... quoi? demanda le hippie en se grattant la joue.

-Mais c'est mon copain! se lamenta Zoé en se débattant. Je veux rester avec lui! Les autres ne sont pas gentils avec moi!

-Tais toi Zoé, où tu iras au coin.

-Mais...

-Chut!

Le hippie se rapprocha.

-Calme gros, t'es tout tendu. Pourquoi tu cris? Ça fait mal à ma tête. Et pourquoi tu prends ma copine?

-Ce n'est pas votre copine monsieur, vous pourriez être son père. De plus, vous semblez être sous substances. Si vous approchez encore de cet enfant, nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires.

Il quitta les lieux en tirant Zoé par la main qui se retourna et fit un geste à son ami.

-T'inquiète Grosse! Je viendrai te sauver!

[N'oubliez pas, demain soir, c'est le concert de "Maître Panda"! Venez nombreux, et n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous!]


	9. Dimanche 19 Juillet

**JE SUIS RENTRÉE CHEZ MOI! *confettis***

 **Bon, ok, c'est bien la Normandie, mais la prochaine fois, j'emmène mon ordi hein. D'ailleurs j'y retourne vendredi et je vais me faire tatouer (bon un tout petit que je veux depuis super longtemps, je veux pas en avoir sur tout le corps!), je flippe sa maman. Alors si vous avez des paroles rassurantes. (Patron: c'est comme un petit couteau très pointu, qui te déchire la chair très doucement gamin...)**

 **BREF OSEF DE MA VIE!**

 **Merci Luna BlackAngela! J'ai pu corriger mes textes! Au passage merci pour tes looooonnngs commentaires! Ça me fait super plaisir! Je me suis rendu compte que ce que l'on écrit à l'air bien plus long qu'en réalité... *virtual hug***

 **Et merci Bipolxire et Meli-Sama pour vos reviews, tous les jours, toujours aussi mignonnes, et aussi UnePoeteRebelle, Ileena (qui doit vouloir m'étrangler à cause du tournant qu'a pris le Patron... mais tkt, ce chapitre va te plaire!), Kalincka (qui va aussi m'étrangler pour le moine), et Deponia!**

 **Je vous envoie du chocolat, des bisous, de la musique à toutes!**

 **Et puis aucune m'a répondu à propos des cartes d'AngelMJ ... *pleure dans le coin d'une pièce sombre***

 **J'ai enfin posté ma présentation, si ça vous intéresse. Et j'ai bien envie de continuer ma toute première fic que j'avais arrêtée i mois par manque d'inspiration. Est-ce que je peux, ou bien est ce que je vais me faire lyncher?**

 **Oui je vous en demande beaucoup, je suis à peine reloud. Donc je vous réponds:**

 **C'est très compliqué d'écrire tous les jours en développant autant que je peux chaque intrigue. Alors pour ne pas que ça parte trop en cacahuète Mathieu ne rencontrera personne. Je veux qu'il soit confronté au fait de laisser ses personnalités devenir indépendantes ou non. Le prof fera quelques apparitions, mais il reste une personnalité très posée. Je pense que ce ne serait pas en adéquation avec la personne de le faire partir très loin. Et la Fille aura sa part du gâteau. Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Un gros chapitre, long à écrire! Je remercie Margaux qui m'a aidée à le finir à temps!**

* * *

Dimanche 19 Juillet:

Bengalow " Fontana " -8h:

[DiNG-DonG]

-Oh... Lucas... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Il est 8h! s'exclama le père d'Eleonore à moitié endormi en ouvrant la porte.

Le geek se mordit les joues et baissa les yeux...

-Bah c'est que... euh...

L'adulte passa une main sur son visage en grimaçant pour retenir un bâillement. Il était en pyjama bleu à carreaux gris.

-T'exagères un peu... Elle est dans sa chambre, rentre, mais elle doit encore dormir.

-Merci et pardon Monsieur...

Il rentra sur la pointe des pieds puis ouvrit LA fameuse porte aussi doucement que possible.

Elle était là, paisiblement endormie. Une chaleur envahit le garçon. Elle était magnifique dans ses draps couleur menthe à l'eau et ses cheveux dispersés tout autour de son visage.

Il se rapprocha timidement et s'agenouilla près d'elle sans un bruit. Il fixa d'abord ses longs cils noirs, puis ses pommettes rougies par la chaleur de la nuit, et enfin ses lèvres roses. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il détourna le regard. Il tenta de se calmer en fermant les yeux. Il la fixa à nouveau, et s'il la touchait? Non, il ne pouvait pas... Mais sa peau était si attirante... Guidé par ses pulsions, il caressa doucement sa joue en retenant sa respiration. Sa peau lui brûla les doigts, c'était doux et chaud. Ce serait si simple quand même! Dans les contes de fée, c'est ce qui arrive toujours non? Le beau prince se penche, embrasse délicatement la princesse qui se réveille et... POUF! Coup de foudre assuré! Mais c'est la vraie vie ici, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu n'es même pas beau. Tu n'es même pas attachant. Tu es pathétique... Tu es juste le geek de Slg.

Il finit par se relever, envahi par ses doutes, et jeta un coup d'œil aux multiples bouquins posés sur l'étagère au dessus d'elle. Il lit les titres en silence, mais tous étaient en italien. Son regard se posa sur un cadre photo qui avait dû tomber. Il le prit dans sa main. On y voyait Eleonore, enfant, avec son frère, dans les bras de leurs parents.

Tellement de joie se dégageait de l'image... ce qui lui rappela que jamais il n'avait connu ça. Si seulement il avait pu être un garçon normal. Né dans une famille normale. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi être banni à vivre dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre?

Il sentit ses yeux brûler et fit maladroitement tomber l'objet sur le visage d'Eleonore. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant et fixa le gamer.

-Oh... Lucas... marmonna-t-elle entre deux bâillements. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il fit deux pas en arrière en rougissant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je venais juste... pour euh... euh...

-Pour? Elle s'assit sur le matelas.

Un frisson parcourut tout son corps avant de se transformer en vive chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Eleonore n'était vêtue que d'un simple tee-shirt blanc trop grand laissant apercevoir ses courbes, et une culotte en coton.

-Euh... euh...

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il avait de plus en plus chaud. Par réflexe il croisa les jambes. "Pense à un petit chat mort... Pense à un petit chat mort..." se répétait il. Puis, pendant une seconde de lucidité, il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à parler à toute vitesse:

-Ya le concert de mon frère ce soir, est-ce que tu veux m'y accompagner s'il te plait?

-Bah en fait...

-Je serai devant chez toi à 19h! Allez, Salut!

Il partit en courant comme il le pouvait malgré la douleur. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté son changement de look, et dans le cas présent, le fait de porter un slim des plus moulants.

Bungalow "macaroni"-15h:

[Discussion en italien]

-Tiens, tu t'es habillé classe dis moi! La petite chemise, la petite veste, les petites chaussures! se moqua Connor en regardant son frère passer du gel dans ses cheveux

-Très drôle! J'essaye de ressembler à quelque chose pour le concert de ce soir. J'ai invité Lily à venir avec moi.

-Lily? répéta l'autre en éclatant de rire. Mais cette fille ressemble à rien! Elle ne se maquille pas, elle a tout le temps des vêtements trop larges, on dirait qu'elle fait la gueule... T'aurais du emmener Maëva. Au moins elle, elle est mignonne.

-Cette fille est le cliché de la blondasse, commenta Calor en ajustant le col de sa chemise. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas de cerveau. Je préfère les filles plus naturelles. Au moins Lily sait parler d'autre chose que de parfum ou de manucure.

Il se tourna d'un seul coup vers son frère.

-Et puis de quoi tu causes? Maëva elle y va avec Juan de toute façon. T'es tout seul!

Connor haussa les sourcils en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Ah ouais?

-Ben tu pourrais y aller avec qui d'autre? Elles sont toutes prises!

-Eleonore, répondit Connor très serieusement

Calor éclata de rire.

-Toi avec Eleonore?! T'es taré! Elle et Lucas sont inséparables!

-Ce mec est un boulet. Comme s'il lui suffisait de se déguiser pour devenir le nouveau James Bond. C'est juste une fillette, expliqua l'autre avec agacement. C'est juste une pauvre victime.

-T'es juste jaloux! Il est gentil Lucas! Et puis Eleonore ne voudra pas de toi, de toute façon. C'est lui qu'elle a choisi.

Connor se leva nerveusement, attrapa un nœud papillon sur l'étagère, le passa autour de son cou et le serra violemment.

-Tu verras que j'ai raison.

Bungalow " Spaghetti " - 16h:

Le geek s'approcha du sofa où le Patron était tranquillement affalé. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

-Dis... je peux te poser une question?

-Non, répondit sèchement l'homme en noir.

-Ben en fait, ya une fille et euh... je bah... je crois que je l'aime... et je sais pas trop comment on fait, alors maintenant que t'es devenu gentil, je me disais que tu pourrais peut être m'aider...

Le geek se leva et s'assit devant le poste de télévision.

-Allez quoi! Stoplè!

-Écoute gamin, ya mon nouvel épisode de Desperate Housewife à la télé, et t'es pas transparent. Sois gentil, va racheter des Häagen Dazs, caramel/speculos de préférence, tu seras utile pour une fois.

Il lui tendit un billet de 10. Le geek soupira puis lui arracha le papier.

-T'étais presque mieux avant... marmonna le gamin.

Mathieu était inquiet. Ses personnalités partaient vraiment en couille. Et le pire, c'était le patron. Il avait passé des heures à faire des pâtisseries à l'allure louche, et depuis le début de l'après-midi, il semblait fasciné par Desperate housewives. De pire en pire. Le créateur commençait à avoir peur qu'il reste comme ça pour toujours. Qui attirerait le public féminin à la rentrée? Pas le geek par pitié, il serait intenable après... Déjà que c'était pas la joie. Non, il fallait guérir le patron coûte que coûte. Mathieu devait passer un coup de téléphone...

"Bonjour mademoiselle, je vous appelle à propos du patron. Je crois savoir que vous le connaissez depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette et je pense que vous parler lui ferait du bien. Oui? Je vous le passe alors.

Il mit la main sur le combiné.

\- Oh! Patron! Un appel pour toi!

-Mmm qu' est-ce que c'est? Marmonna le criminel. Oh! Tatiana, c'est toi? Mais qu'est-ce que... Non je ne suis pas devenu une tapette! Mais c'est à cause de... Quoi? Oui je m'en souviens bien sûr... Rooh qu' est-ce que tu avais été cochonne avec ce curé... me dis pas ça ou je vais bander... c'est le but? Ah ouais... deviner ce que tu portes? Rien bien sûr! Ha ha! Ouais, mets toi du chocolat chaud dessus, oh ouais... tu me rends toute chose d'un seul coup. J'avais oublié ce que ça fait... Si j'avais mon appareil photo je te montrerais les résultats... Naaan je me reprends, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à une "vieille amie". Je vais traverser ça version patron. T'inquiète... Je suis le Patron d'slg merde! Hasta la vista baby!

-C'est bon gamin, fit le patron en raccrochant. I'M BACK!

Le criminel sortit du bungalow en claquant la porte avec fracas. Et Mathieu fit la danse de la victoire. Une personnalité de sauvée, une!

Bungalow " Fontana " - 19h:

Le geek était arrivé il y a déjà 20 minutes. Il avait pris soin de soigner son look. Un smoking noir acheté pour l'occasion, et une nouvelle casquette. Le fait de ne rien porter sur sa tête le gênait, il avait donc décidé de se procurer un nouveau chapeau en adéquation avec le reste. La casquette était en tissu sombre avec plusieurs petits dessins en fil argenté. Il en avait en tout eu pour 97 euros.

Mathieu, dépassé par l'agitation du Panda, lui avait dit oui quand le gamer lui avait demandé de lui avancer son argent de poche. Mais celui-ci ne se doutait pas du montant de la somme...

Dans tous les cas, il était plutôt fier de sa trouvaille.

-Lucas?

Il se retourna. Eleonore se tenait devant lui vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge à fleurs blanches. Elle avait attaché ses couettes de deux petits rubans de la même couleur. Un frisson le parcourut. Et il se dit qu'il pourrait revoir cette scène des millions de fois, que ça lui ferait toujours le même effet.

-Wow... tu es très jolie.

Elle attrapa son bras et rit.

-Tu t'es vu? Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de choses dans ton armoire!

-Ça te plait pas? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, tu es très bien. On y va?

Ils se dirigèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers le parc où une petite scène avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Tout le camping c'était mis sur son 31.

Le stand de boissons avait déjà été pris d'assaut.

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc? demanda gentiment le gamer

-Bah euh... un Tequila sunrise?

-C'est quoi?

-Tu connais pas? Tequila, jus d'orange, grenadine.

Il la dévisagea.

-Tu bois de l'alcool?!

-De temps en temps. C'est bon! Calme toi!

-Hmm...

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers le stand.

Derrière la scène-20h:

-Micro? demanda Panda concentré.

-Check! lui répondit Mathieu.

-Lance le compte à rebours!

-T'es près? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Le Panda monta sur scène et le générique d'Slg retentit à travers les hauts parleurs.

-Bonjour à tous! Et bienvenue à mon concert! Je suis très heureux de vous voir ici! Surtout toi ma jolie...

Il fit un clin d'œil à un groupe de jeunes filles.

Une traductrice debout sur le bout du plateau traduisait ses paroles en italien. Tout le monde était présent. Le groupe d'amis du gamer s'était installé dans l'herbe. Et les autres étaient mélangés au reste de l'auditoire. Seul le Patron manquait à l'appel.

* * *

La première partie du show se déroula sans encombre.

A l'entracte, le directeur du camping monta sur scène et s'exprima en français avec un fort accent.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ici Panda. C'est pour cette raison que nous tenons à vous remercier.

L'animal le fixa, des étoiles dans les yeux, en sautillant sur place. Qu'est-ce que ca va être?

Le directeur fit un vague signe de la main et une jeune femme entra sur scène en portant... un... un...

-PANDA?! cria le chanteur en écarquillant les yeux.

La foule applaudit.

-Grâce à ce Panda emprunté à un Zoo, vous pourrez sauver votre espèce! N'est-ce pas merveilleux? demanda l'homme ravi.

-Je... euh...

Maître panda fronça les sourcils... Il devrait sauter de joie et pourtant il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers la foule qui le fixait.

-Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez le confier au jeune homme en bas pendant la fin du spectacle, expliqua-t-il en pointa Mathieu du doigt. Je suis... très... touché. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous interpréter mon dernier hit "On vit, on rit, on chie, on meurt".

Il tenta de se reprendre et prit une grande inspiration. Show must go on!

-ALLEZ MAESTRO!

Les premières notes du morceau retentirent, puis un bruit aigu fit son apparition. Plusieurs personnes dans le public grimacèrent pendant que d'autres couvraient leurs oreilles.

Le panda sentit le stress l'envahir, il n'entendait plus la musique et essayait tant bien que mal de suivre sa lignée.

Mathieu fit de grands gestes affolés, le vrai panda dans ses bras. Le chanteur fit un sourire figé mais des spectateurs criaient. Un petit garçon lui jeta une tomate sur son kigurumi.

Une catastrophe. Le concert tournait à la catastrophe. Un deuxième cri aigu raisonna, puis un troisième, couvrant même la voix de maître panda.

-Ça sent le brûlé! s'exclama quelqu'un

Le panda tourna la tête et aperçut que l'un des hauts parleurs était en train de brûler.

-OH MON DIEU ÇA CRAME! lança un homme

Un mouvement de peur naquit sur la foule, et tout le monde se mit à courir dans tous les sens.

Le personnel du Zoo s'imposa et essaya d'éteindre le feu avec des seaux d'eau.

-Appelez vite les pompiers!

-S'il vous plait, ne vous affolez pas!

Le prof tenta de se frayer difficilement un chemin.

-Ne faites pas ça! Le feu est de source électrique! Vous allez l'aggraver!

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Maître panda observa le chao devant lui. Une catastrophe. C'est une catastrophe. Il partit en courant.

* * *

Le patron entra dans la zone du spectacle. Le show de l'autre zouave noir et blanc avait déjà commencé et il y avait la quasi totalité du camping. Comme il connaissait déjà la musique du panda par cœur, le patron se dirigea vers son endroit préféré : le bar. Il y avait quelques personnes accoudées au stand, la tête dans un verre. Le terrain de chasse était prêt à recevoir le prédateur... Ce dernier gueula en italien au barman : "trois verres de vodka pure bien secs, enculé!" Le barman lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais lui servit quand même sa commande. Le patron engloutit en moins de deux les substances puis recommanda la même chose.

Soudain, le criminel se rendit compte qu'il était observé. En effet, un homme blond, l'air un peu malade avec des cernes sous les yeux le fixait ostensiblement. Le patron compris presque aussitôt de qui il s'agissait.

-Eh mec, reste pas tout seul, ramène toi qu'on cause un peu...

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre. Le patron répéta la même chose en italien, et cette fois-ci le blond comprit. Il se dirigea vers le criminel. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire.

-C'était toi le mec de Jade non?

Le blond blêmit et rajusta son imperméable.

-Oui... fit-il en français avec un fort accent italien. C'est moi. Et vous, vous êtes l'homme qu'elle voyait...

-Qu'elle aurait pu voir, rectifia le patron. Cette grognasse n'a jamais joué franc jeu... mais elle m'excitait bien. Elle aurait presque pu faire fondre mon petit cœur si elle était restée vivante plus longtemps.

-Je... Je ne vous permets pas...

-Sinon quoi? Tu me défonces la gueule à coup de batte de baseball? C'est ça?

-Non... avec ça plutôt, répondit l'autre en sortant discrètement un flingue de sa poche.

-Oooh j'ai peur! Fais pas le con ou je te défonce le cul... ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

Le blond n'eut pas l'air de comprendre et se dit qu'il avait mal entendu.

-Qu... quoi?

-Ouais t'as bien entendu. T'es mignon comme tout, ça me donne faim, fit le patron avec un sourire carnassier.

Le blond rajusta en tremblant son arme à qui personne ne portait attention à cause d'un problème sur scène. Le patron se rapprocha lentement tel un crocodile vers sa proie. Il était maintenant presque collé l'un à l'autre. Arme contre arme. Le patron prit un des verres de vodka à 45 degrés et l'enfourna de force dans la bouche du blond, qui ne put rien faire à part avaler le liquide. Il essaya bien de recracher mais le criminel ne le lui permit pas en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Profitant de la confusion qui régnait dans le parc, le patron en profita pour emmener sa victime sonnée vers une des salles du staff, et mit le verrou. Il poussa le blond vers un canapé. Visiblement peu habitué à boire, surtout de la vodka pure à jeun, le pauvre homme semblait totalement désorienté.

La scène qui suivit est formellement interdite au moins de quarante ans n'ayant pas fait quinze ans à Guantanamo.

Au petit matin, le blond se réveilla, nu, attaché par des chaînes à la poutre du plafond, une pomme dans la bouche et avec l'étrange sensation d'être plus petit. Sans doute à cause de la grosse couture qui terminait le moignon qui lui servirait désormais de pénis. Mais il ne s'en était pas encore aperçu, de même que le nombre incalculable de suçons qui s'étalaient sur son corps, ou de l'énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait le dos en formant un P et un J dans un cœur.

Un peu plus tôt, le directeur du camping avait aperçu un homme bizarre tout vêtu de noir sortir du local des animateurs, une scie dans une main et une aiguille dans l'autre en sifflotant.

* * *

-Eleonore? Eleonore!

La foule devenait de plus en plus agitée, et son amie avait disparu. Les gens ne cessaient de lui rentrer dedans. Un brouhaha assourdissant régnait. On pouvait à présent entendre la sirène des pompiers.

-Veuillez quitter les lieux dans le calme. Dans le calme, criait un homme.

-ELEONORE! IL FAUT PARTIR DE LÀ!

* * *

Les enfants avaient été les premiers mis à l'abri dans le square aux trampolines. Les plus jeunes pleuraient, les autres couraient dans tous les sens. Les mono étaient complètement perdus et désemparés.

Le hippie se cacha derrière un arbre le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin mettre son plan à exécution. Zoé était assise par terre, parfait.

-Vas y Goléan... va voir Zoé et ramène là, chuchota-t-il

L'oiseau s'exécuta et se posa devant l'enfant qui le reconnut de suite. Un grand sourire se dessina sur visage. Elle lui tapota la tête puis se leva en regardant un peu partout. Les mono trop occupés à calmer les plus petits, elle suivit le petit animal qui la conduisit à son maître.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras.

-T'es venu me sauver!

-Ouais grosse! Mais faut pas faire de bruit!

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-T'es trop fortiche toi! C'est toi qui as fait le feu?

Il lui sourit.

-Ouais grosse. Mais le panda va pas être content, babylone...

Il lui fit signe de monter sur son dos, elle s'exécuta en étouffant un rire, et il se mit à courir en évitant toujours d'être vu.

* * *

[En italien]

-Faut partir d'ici... et en plus je vois plus Lucas! cria Eleonore à Connor pour se faire entendre

-Calme toi, ma jolie, reprend un verre...

-Non!

-Tant pis! dit il en le buvant d'une traite. Tu sais que t'es vraiment sexy comme ça... On dirait une petite poupée...

Il s'approcha d'elle en vacillant et attrapa son menton.

-Allez quoi... un petit bisou...

Elle le repoussa.

-Laisse-moi! Tu as beaucoup trop bu! Tu pues l'alcool!

-Oula... faut pas crier comme ça... je sais que t'en as envie...

Il l'attrapa par le bras en riant, et la plaqua contre un mur.

-Lache-moi! Tu me fais mal!

-Mais toi aussi... tu fais mal à mon petit cœur... dit-il avec une petite moue.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, alors arrêtes.

Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais il la bloqua en appuyant son corps contre le sien.

-Lucas me cherche! dit-elle avec affolement.

-Oh... le petit Lucas... Ce pauvre con, il ressemble à une fille, un bon à rien ouais!

Il attrapa son menton.

-Un petit bisou Ele... juste un petit bisou...

Il posa une main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse en relevant sa robe.

-T'aimes ça? Hein?

-MAIS T'ES TARÉ! LACHE MOI PAUVR...

Il la fit taire en collant de force ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

-ELEONOOOORE!

Le geek poussa un homme, trébucha contre une barrière, et là il les vit. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Connor et Eleonore. En train de... s'embrasser.

Une sorte de fourmillements envahit tout son corps. Il ne pouvait bouger son regard. Les gens continuaient de bousculer en criant, mais tout ce chahut n'avait plus d'importance. Il sentit comme un coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Une douleur vive et intense comme jamais il n'avait ressenti. Il se plia en deux, appuyant ses mains sur son ventre... Ses joues devinrent brûlantes et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il arracha sa casquette et la jeta sur le sol. Puis sa veste. Il entendait à nouveau la voix de ses compagnons, les menaces du patron, les insultes des fangirl... Encore et encore... Il pleura encore, frappa du poing sur le sol. Il vit que sa main saignait.

Tu es moche. Tu es pathétique. Tu n'es pas attachant. Tu as été créé. Tu n'es pas une vraie personne. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Tu n'es pas une vraie personne. Tu ne le seras JAMAIS.


	10. Lundi 20 Juillet

**SALUT!**

 **Alors comment vous dire que je suis en train de devenir tarée! Je PENSE slg, j'ÉCRIS slg, j'ÉCOUTE, je CHANTE, je DESSINE, je LIS et je REGARDE slg. Oui, j'ai décidé de me refaire toutes les saisons. Malheur. Bref, je VIS slg. C'est grave?**

 **MissPika, bienvenue à toi dans ma sphère! Ton apparition me comble de joie! Je vais me faire tatouer la tête de Mathieu Sommet. Non, c'est une blague (je sais que tu ris! Non? Non. Bon...), ce sera une clef de sol sur l'omoplate gauche!**

 **Bipolxire, ton enooooorme commentaire me fait très plaisir. Disons que:**

 **1) Je ne contrôle plus du tout ma fic.**

 **2) Le copain de Jade (pauvre petit blond...) était déjà en garde à vue lorsque le patron était à l'hôpital. Disons qu'il a du être relâché temporairement pour manque de preuves par exemple.**

 **3) MAIS OUI! RHOOOOO! MAIS QU'IL EST BÊTE CE GEEK!**

 **4) Connor de merde. Je le déteste aussi. Je préfère son frère, il est sympa.**

 **5) Je suis contente que mon effet sur le geek ait fonctionné! Je m'acharne un peu sur lui, mais bon... on adore ça ;)**

 **6) BWEFOUILLE x984 *virtual check***

 **Luna BlackAngela, rechalut! Te ferais tu un fight du plus long com' avec Bipolxire? Ça me plaît mouhahaha.**

 **Je remercie à nouveau Margaux alias Maman Ours pour son aide sur tous les passages du Patron. Je pense qu'on se reconnaît tous plus dans une personnalité et moins dans d'autres. Moi c'est le geek. Elle c'est le Patron. Tout est dit.**

 **Moi- Pourquoi tout le monde essaye toujours de me couler dans la piscine?**

 **Elle- Parce que c'est marrant de te voir te débattre sous l'eau. Tu veux que je t'embrasse?**

 **Moi- ...AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

Un peu plus tôt...

Eleonore avait finalement réussi à se séparer de Connor. Calor, parti dès le début de l'incident, était finalement revenu chercher son frère, ne le voyant pas revenir chez eux. Il avait alors libéré la jeune fille de son étreinte.

Elle avait cherché Lucas pendant quelques minutes, mais ne le trouvant pas dans la foule et préféra rentrer également chez elle. Allonger sur son lit, elle prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du gamer qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

 _[Bonjour! C'est le répondeur du geek et de monsieur nounours! Ta mission est de nous laisser un gentil message après le petit Bip. On sera content, on pensera que tu nous aimes bien, et qu'on a un ami... aurevoir! *Biiiiip*]_

Elle sourit, il est marrant se dit-elle.

-Salut Lucas, c'est Eleonore. Je t'ai pas trouvé ce soir. J'espère que tu as pu rentrer chez toi. Ton frère, ou ton cousin, je sais plus... bref, il doit vraiment pas être content... Je comprend que ce soit tendu chez toi. Je passerai demain matin.

* * *

Lundi 20 Juillet:

Bengalow " Spaghetti " - 11h:

[DiNG-DonG]

-Lucas? C'est Eleonore!

Mathieu se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir mais le geek l'arrêta.

-Non. Lui ouvre pas, j'ai pas envie...

Le créateur haussa les épaules l'air satisfait. Le geek avait de nouveau sa casquette, son jean trop grand, et son tee shirt Captain America.

-On dirait bien que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre...

-Très drôle.

Mathieu se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le geek se rapprocha et colla son oreille sur la cloison.

-Lucas?! T'es pas là? Tu vas bien?

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Laisse moi! Retourne chez toi!

-Lucas? C'est toi? Ouvre cette porte! Qu'est ce que t'as?

-Je t'ai dis de rentrer chez toi s'il te plait!

Il serra Monsieur nounours contre lui.

-Je veux plus te voir!

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais Lucas?

Il entendit des sanglots dans la voix de la jeune fille et commença à culpabiliser... Non. Laisse la vivre, elle ne t'aime pas. T'as vu ce qu'elle t'as fais? Tu le mérites! Laisse la être heureuse sans toi.

-Pardon Eleonore. Je suis un idiot. Adieu.

Il se leva, se dirigea tête baissée vers sa chambre puis enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller avant s'éclater en sanglots.

* * *

Bungalow " Angelo " - 14h:

Le moine rentra sans frapper dans le bungalow, le visage éteint. Sarah était affalée sur son sofa en train de lire. Elle pausa le bouquin et se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-Tiens c'est toi? Tu m'as fais peur. Tu vas bien?

Le moine s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot. Elle le fixa. L'ambiance était pesante.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu. Je me suis fais du soucis pour toi, avec ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour, tout ça... D'ailleurs je dois te rendre ta bague.

Elle se leva pour aller la chercher, et il attrapa son poignée. Elle s'assit à nouveau, perplexe.

-Tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi? Tu veux que je fasse un gâteau? tenta-t-elle en mettant de l'entrain dans sa voix.

C'est alors que sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le moine se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa. Sarah tombe en arrière, la tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux affolés, alors que le moine fermait les siens de toutes ses forces. Il mit fin au baiser. Elle rougit, et l'observa sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se fixèrent, immobiles, en silence. Il était penché sur elle, les yeux grands ouverts quand il finit par se reprendre.

-Je... pardon. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Ça n'a plus aucun sens. Je ne crois plus en rien... expliqua-t-il sans bouger. Pardon.

Il se releva très rapidement et partit en claquant la porte. Sarah toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

* * *

Bungalow " Spaghetti"-16h:

-J'ai trop le seum, expliqua la fille allongée sur son le canapé. J'en ai trop marre de la life. Les meufs ici, on dirait toutes des miss France, et les vendeurs du market me regardent trop chelou quand je vais acheter mes tampons.

Le prof hocha la tête en notant dans son calepin.

-Continuez je vous prie.

-Bah ouais... c'est ouf ça, on dirait que tout le monde se trouve une copine là, mais ils passent leur vie à chialer! Ça me fout le morale à zéro... en plus on a encore volé mes biscottes à la fraise! Je vous jure, je vais finir par péter un cable là! Ça m'énerve encore plus que les comptes facebook des meufs qui disent que Niall a pas sa place dans les 1D... non mais allo quoi?!

-Hum hum... Très intéressant...

Le prof fit une petite moue et continua le dessin de la fiole de nitrate en face de lui.

-J'ai même plus assez d'argent pour faire du shopping à Abercombie... les vendeurs sont trop sexe! T'y es déjà allé? elle se tourna vers le prof.

-Hum hum...

-T'Y ES DÉJÀ ALLÉ? répéta-t-elle agacée

-Hum hum... Quoi?

-Pffff... Vous êtes une belle bande de salops!

Mathieu entra discrètement et se mit à chantonner: "Une belle bande de salops... yeah..."

La fille lui jeta un coussin dans la figure, et il repartit en ricanant!

-Certaines personnes sont susceptibles... marmonna-t-il derrière la porte.

-Connard!

* * *

Cabane au fond du parc-18h:

-T'as des trucs à manger? demanda Zoé en voyant le hippie revenir avec un baluchon.

-Ouais grosse!

Il posa son sac sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Des gâteaux, des bonbons, et des chips. La petite attrapa un paquet.

-Oh! Des gaufrettes à la fraise! Trop bieeeenn!

Elle se mis à sautiller sur place. Le hippie sourit.

-J'ai amené ça aussi, grosse.

Il sortit une couverture posée dehors et l'étala sur un vieux matelas au fond de la pièce. C'était une petite cabane en bois qui avait jadis du servir à ranger du matériel de jardin. La salle était sale et obscure, mais Zoé s'en fichait, elle était contente.

-Comme ça tu dormiras pas par terre, grosse. Moi je dois rentrer chez moi pour dormir, sinon les autres ils vont crier, et ça fait mal à la tête. Et puis l'odeur de la beuh c'est pas cool pour les petits comme toi.

Vexée, elle se releva sur la pointe des pieds.

-Mais je suis grande moi! C'est quoi la... beuh? répéta Zoé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah ça te fait planer, grosse.

-Ça te fait voler? demanda-t-elle fascinée.

-Ouais.

-Moi j'ai toujours voulu voler! Comme les oiseaux! En fait c'est comme la poussière de fée! Je peux en avoir?

Il posa sa main affectueusement sur sa tête.

-Quand tu seras plus grande grosse. Et tu m'aideras à sauver les phoques! Allez, babylone, je dois y aller. Tu restes là grosse!

-Oui!

-Bye grosse!

Elle déchira le sachet de chips et en prit une poignée.

-Chalut! répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle repensa à sa maman avant de s'endormir... Elle devait être très très loin. Est-ce-qu'elle pensait à elle là bas?

Elle attendit qu'il fasse nuit, puis jeta un regard dehors. Personne. Elle était grande non? Elle pouvait bien sortir jouer un petit peu! Le hippie était bien gentil mais c'était pas très drôle de rester bloquer dans une vieille cabane toute la journée... Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver?

* * *

Bungalow " Spaghetti " (chambre du geek) - 19h:

-Tu vas manger avec nous ou pas? demanda Mathieu du salon.

-NON!

Il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il avait passé l'après midi à serrer ses peluches dans ses bras en pleurnichant. Il s'accouda à son bureau.

-Si seulement elle savait...

Son regard se pausa alors sur une feuille de papier. Puis un stylo. Et il commença à écrire.

 _Chère Eleonore,_

 _C'est le geek. Je dois te dire des trucs, je crois... En fait je t'ai dis n'importe quoi. Je m'appelle pas Lucas. Je ne suis même pas une vraie personne... Je suis une personnalité de Mathieu. Comme le panda et tous les autres. En France nous faisons une sorte d'émission sur internet qui s' appelle Slg et qui a beaucoup de succès en France. J'ai mentis sur tout... je n'ai jamais été à l'école, j'étudie à la maison, et je viens de passer mon brevet. Je n'ai pas d'amis non plus..._

 _Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Mais je crois que je voulais être quelqu'un de différent, mais c'est pas possible._

 _Je suis tombée amoureux de toi Eleonore quand je t'ai vu dans les toilettes de l'hôtel avec ton tee-shirt Wonder woman. Je voulais que tu m'aimes aussi je crois..._

 _Et hier je t'ai vue avec Connor. Je ne peux pas être fâché. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec lui. Je suis désolée._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Le geek._

Il soupira et laissa le papier sur son bureau avec l'intention de le jeter plus tard. Il sortit de la pièce pour finalement avaler un morceau. Le fait d'écrire ses pensées l'avait délivré d'un poids.

La Fille rentra discrètement dans la chambre...

-Je suis sure que c'est lui qui prend mes gaufrettes... sale geek...

Elle commença à fouiller dans sa valise, dans son lit, puis elle s'approcha du la table. Tiens... le geek a déjà commencé l'écriture de ses répliques pour le prochain slg? Elle prit le papier et le lut.

-OH. MY. GOD. Il faut ABSOLUMENT que je lui donne ça!

Elle sortit toute excitée avec la lettre.

* * *

Bungalow " Spaghetti " - 20h:

Le panda était avachi sur le canapé du bungalow, une cuillère plongée dans un énorme pot de glace ben & Jerry saveur maxi cookies pralinés. Le vrai bébé panda faisait des roulades sur le tapis en poussant des petits grognements adorables. L'air peu rassuré, Mathieu lançait quelques regards aux deux animaux en se demandant quand la catastrophe avait commencée. Les soupirs du panda en kigurumi et les grognements du panda en fourrure commençaient à se faire de plus en plus bruyants ,et Mathieu sentait qu' il allait craquer.

-Bon que tout le monde se calme! Je vais aller acheter du bambou! Y a un chinois qui s'est installé hier dans la ville d'à côté. Je veux qu'à mon retour rien n'ait bougé, compris?

Un double grognement sonore lui répondit. En sortant, Mathieu tomba sur le patron qui rentrait en débitant des insanités au téléphone.

-Ouais et là elle commence à lécher puis elle a tout régurgité c'était génial... Oh, tu sors gamin?

-Ouais quelques courses à faire. Je te dirais bien de surveiller les deux autres mais...

-T'inquiète, je vais en prendre soin.

-C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie... bon tant pis j'ai pas le choix. A plus!

Le criminel regarda s'éloigner son créateur en se caressant le menton avant de se tourner vers les pandas.

-Alors la diva, toujours en train de broyer du noir?

-M'en parle pas... j'ai envie de m'enterrer dans un trou, lui-même au milieu d'un trou, dans une autre grotte.

-Roooh un p'tit incendie et voilà le résultat! T'as vraiment pas de couilles...

-Dégage connard, laisse moi agoniser en paix! Ma vie est un échec. Ma carrière est foutu. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre... J'aimerais me réincarner en déjection de mouche...

-Je vois que tu as un programme bien chargé. Je pourrais peut-être m'occuper du bébé panda, fit le patron d'un air innocent.

-Ouais pourquoi pas... Attends une minute! Tu crois que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu, touche pas à ma cousine! Dégage assassin, pédophile! fit le panda en balançant son pot de glace à la tête du patron.

-Du calme, du calme je me barre...

Le criminel esquiva le projectile en grognant.

Il se balada sur la plage en fumant une clope. Y avait pas grand monde et encore moins de filles baisables. Soudain il aperçut une gamine de quelques années faisant un pâté de sable. Elle était toute seule, et le coin était assez isolé. Le patron s'approcha doucement.

-Eh gamine! Ça va comme tu veux?

-Oui monsieur, merci.

-Et c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

-Zoé, monsieur! répondit l'enfant avec un grand sourire.


	11. Mardi 21 Juillet

**Coucou Li Zamiiiiis!**

 **Bipolxire, tu as pour l'instant vaincu tous les records de reviews, suite à l'abandon de Luna BlackAngela et de Meli-Sama. Paix à leurs âmes... BWEFOUILLE (Oui, je trouve ça trop mignon) tu viens de gagner 1 millions, effectivement. 1 millions de petits beurre. Ils seront prochainement livrés chez toi, bon appétit.**

 **missPika! Je t'en prie, la cutitude de ton image de profil m'a hypnotisée, je dois le dire... Mais crois tu réellement pouvoir battre le Patron? Même si c'était le cas, tu te ferais très certainement abattre par les fangirls. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne participerai pas à ton exécution, je profiterai de la confusion pour partir en Amérique avec le geek, le droguer, puis l'épouser devant Madonna et Elvis Presley. Merci.**

 **MAIS PERSONNE CONNAIT ANGELMJ OU PERSONNE VEUT ME RÉPONDRE? RHO! Ce n'est pas grave. Je me suiciderai avec du lait au pire. (Je suis intolérante.)**

* * *

Le patron sourit de toutes ses dents.  
-Ah ouais tu t'appelles Zoé? C'est mignon comme tout dis-moi... et tu es toute seule?  
-Ben oui monsieur. J'étais toute seule avant j'avais pas d'amis du tout du tout. Mais maintenant j'en ai un, il est trop gentil il me fait planer. Et il a même un noiseau je crois qu'il s'appelle Goéland et aussi...  
-Ouais ouais c'est génial. Tu vis dans la cabane là -bas?  
-Oui j'ai même des gâteaux à la fraise! T'en veux ?  
-Oh ouais j'adore la fraise gamine!

Le criminel et la petite se dirigèrent vers le cabanon. Une fois entré, le patron renifla bruyamment l'exquise odeur de pourriture, de graisse et d'urine qui se dégageait de la pièce.

-Aaah ça sent bon comme dans un vestiaire de collégiens. J'adore.

Mais, alors que le criminel se tournait vers la gamine qui s'était assise sur l'ersatz de lit, ce fut à moment qu' un visiteur innatendu fit son entrée.

-Eeeeh grosse! Je te ramène une part de flan, le geek en a pas voulu... Mais qu' est-ce qu'il fait là lui?fit-il en découvrant le patron.  
-Pour une surprise, c'en est une! Qu' est-ce que tu fous ici espèce de débile mental? Y a un plan de marijuana à côté ou quoi?  
Zoé les regarda échanger avec de grands yeux innocents. Le hippie reprit, décidé à défendre sa nouvelle amie.  
-Maaaiiis non! Je suis venu donner à manger à Zoé. Et toi? Tu es venu pour faire la même chose?  
-Plus ou moins, l'attardé. Maintenant que t'as apporté ton gâteau tu peux dégager. J'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'intimité avec la gosse...  
Un long silence suivit, le temps que le hippie ait assimilé chaque mot et chaque sous-entendu. Le Patron posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'enfant.  
-Je suis sure que tu es affamée... ça tombe bien, moi aussi...  
-Naaaaoooon!  
Le hippie laissa tomba le flan puis sauta sur le patron en hurlant tel un indien. Il attrapa Zoé qu' il mit sous son bras, avant de s'enfuir comme un dératé pendant que le patron se tenait le nez en maugréant des noms d'oiseaux.

* * *

Mardi 21 Juillet:

Bungalow " Fontana " - 10h:

-Eleonore! Courrier pour toi!  
Le père rentra dans la chambre de sa fille et ouvrit les rideaux. Eleonore émit un grognement en grimaçant.  
-Pause là sur mon lit...  
-Oh c'est bon! Il est 10h! Viens déjeuner, tu as assez dormi!

Il claqua la porte. Eleonore soupira en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait rêvé de Lucas. En fait elle ne pouvait pas le retirer de ses pensées et elle se sentait terriblement mal depuis la veille... et s'il l'avait vue avec Connor? Cette image la rendait malade. Elle prit l'enveloppe et la déchira. Elle commença la lecture, puis s'assit sur son lit et la relut une seconde fois en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Mais qu'est ce que... Enrique?!

Elle se leva d'un bon et courut à l'étage avant de frapper à la chambre de son frère. -Enrique! J'ai besoin de l'ordi!  
-Il est dans le salon!  
-D'acc!

Elle s'installa au rez de chaussé, alluma le PC, et tapa "Slg" sur Youtube. Elle regarda 1, 2, 3 épisodes... Elle ne pouvait plus decoller ses yeux de l'écran.  
-Lucas...

Puis elle ferma d'un coup sec l'appareil et courut jusqu'à son bureau avant de s'emparer d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

 _Salut Lucas, ou le Geek, je sais pas..._

 _Bref. J'ai regardé sur internet et j'ai vu... j'ai vu quoi. C'est un peu bizarre, et je suis un peu choquée, mais je me dis que tu restes toujours ce garçon qui fait plus jeune de son âge._  
 _Je dois aussi te dire pardon pour avant-hier. C'est Connor qui m'a obligée à faire ça, c'est son frère qui a du le calmer. Il avait beaucoup trop bu. Ensuite je t'ai cherché pendant 10minutes. J'aurais du t'en parler..._  
 _Tu sais, même si je te pardonne, j'aurais préféré que tu me le dises dès le début. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir comme ça._

 _Pour moi tu es une vraie personne. C'est pas grand chose mais voilà..._

 _(En plus je commençais à me poser des questions sur tes frères\cousins)_

 _Est ce qu'on pourrait se voir demain? Rejoins moi à la salle de yoga (elle est vide maintenant) à 15h. Tu peux venir habillé en geek, je m'en fiche de ta veste et de tes chaussures de luxe. Je veux juste toi._

 _Eleonore,_

 _P.s. Je crois que je t'aime aussi..._

Elle posa le stylo et prit une grande inspiration. Elle glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe et écrivit "Pour le geek". Elle s'habilla rapidement et la glissa sous la porte du Bungalow " Spaghetti ".

* * *

Bungalow " Spaghetti "-15h:

[DiNG-DonG]

Maître Panda un yaourt à la rhubarbe entre les mains ouvrit la porte.  
-Ouais?

Une femme en chemisette se tenait devant lui.  
-Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis monitrice, je m'occupe d'un groupe de jeunes enfants.  
-Ah ouais... Les gosses... ma pauvre. Et?  
-Et bien l'une des petites dont nous nous occupons a disparue...  
Elle lui tendit la photo d'une gamine souriante la bouche pleine de chocolat. Il haussa les sourcils.  
-Non. Pas vue.  
-Surtout si la voyez, dites-le nous! On va devoir appeler les flics, la réputation de notre organisation va partir en fumer...  
-Désolée pour vous, mais yen a qui ont des problèmes plus important!

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez en reprenant un cuillère de yaourt dans sa bouche.  
-Non mais... Je suis quand même bien plus important... Quel toupet... Tu trouves pas?

Il jeta un regard au vrai panda rongea un morceau de bambou. Il lui répondit par un petit grognement aigu.  
-Carrément, confirma le chanteur.

Mathieu descendit les escaliers et aperçut un papier par terre.  
-C'est quoi? lança le panda  
-Aucune idée. Ya écrit "pour le geek".

La fille arriva en courant et lui arracha l'enveloppe.  
-C'est bon! Je m'en occupe les gars!

Elle leur fit un grand sourire puis se glissa dans la chambre du gamer, ce dernier étant parti rendre ses "nouveaux" vêtements chez le vendeur de la ville d'à côté afin de rembourser Mathieu. Elle prit la lettre et la cacha sous ses draps.  
-Partait... Je peux remplacer la fée clochette maintenant!  
Elle partit en sautillant.

* * *

Parc- 19h:

-C'était qui tout à l'heure? On va rester longtemps caché ici? Mais pourquoi tu dis pas! Ca fait depuis hier qu'on est là!

Zoé assise sur un rocher tira sur le bas du tee shirt du hippie qui se retourna.

-Grosse, viens on va voir quelqu'un!  
Il la prit sur ses épaules.

* * *

Bungalow " Spaghetti " - 20h:

Le moine était à genoux sur son lit à supplier Notre Seigneur de bien vouloir lui montrer le choix à suivre, quand on frappa à sa fenêtre. Il se retourna et vit le Hippie portant une gamine à bout de bras. Perplexe il ouvrit la porte.

-Salut Gros! J'ai besoin de toi!  
-Bonjour monsieur le prêtre! dit Zoé en lui faisant un geste de la main.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi mon frère?  
-Gros, faut trouver un endroit pour faire dormir ma copine. Mais faut pas qu'on le trouve.

Le moine passa une main sur son visage.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?  
-Stoplè Gros, c'est trop 'portant. Fais le pour Dieu!

Il fit un semblant de signe de croix, imité par la gamine.

-Bon ok... Mais comment je vais trouver ça moi?  
-Ché pas babylone... tu connais personne Gros?

* * *

Bungalow " Angelo " - 22h:

Le moine rentra sans frapper accompagner d'un gars un peu bizarre et d'une enfant.  
-Sarah?

Le jeune femme descendit les escaliers en chemise de nuit.  
-Pierre? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure? Et puis tu sais pas frapper avant d'entrer?

Le moine baissa pudiquement les yeux.  
\- Bonsoir Sarah, pardonne-moi... C'est un peu étrange comme requête, mais pourrais-tu héberger cette enfant pour la nuit?

Le hippie pausa la concernée sur le sol.  
-Bonjour madame! Je suis vraiment désolée de venir vous embêter... mais il fait tout noir dehors et j'ai un peu froid...

Sarah observa ses mains pleine de terre et sa robe tachée. Elle se dirigea vers elle.  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là? C'est ta fille?  
Le moine fit une petite moue embarrassé.  
-Euh en réalité c'est celle de mon frère.  
Il tapa dans le dos du hippie qui vacilla.  
-Euh... Ouais! Salut grosse!  
-Mais enfin, pourquoi elle ne reste pas...  
Le moine la coupa.  
-C'est oui?  
La jeune femme sembla hésiter puis lança un regard à Zoé qui lui souriait innocemment.  
-D'accord...  
Le hippie la pris dans ses bras.  
-Merci Grosse! Tu participes à la paix, je t'aime bien!

Puis il s'assit et murmura des paroles rassurantes à son amie.

Le moine se rapprocha de Sarah.  
-Merci pour tout.  
Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et elle rougit.  
-De rien. Tu reviens demain?  
-Je vais essayer. Bon... Allez viens le hippie! On s'en va!  
-Ouais j'arrive, bye les grosses!  
-Salut copain! lança la petite en lui envoyant un bisou.

Ils sortirent. Sarah se retourna vers Zoé.  
-Bon, je crois que quelqu'un va prendre un bon bain!

* * *

Bungalow '' Spaghetti''-23h:

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Mathieu soupira dans la salon.

-C'est qui?

-C'est le geek, lui répondit le Prof. Il a très sûrement du exploser son record à Call of Duty.

-Ah ouais. Je suis content que les choses soient redevenues comme avant pour lui. On aurait perdu de l'audience s'il avait pensé que les filles pouvaient l'aimer.


	12. Mercredi 22 Juillet

**Reeeee! J'ai l'impression que les gens me lâchent au fil des jours T.T je dois poster trop, ils ont du mal à suivre. Snif. Je suis désolée.**

 **Ma gentille Bipolxire... alala. J'ai réellement envie de t'envoyer un MP, tu as l'air aussi tarée que moi, et en plus tu as un Alpaca en photo de profil. Tu veux devenir mon amie? 8D bon j'avoue je suis creepy. As-tu apprécié ton 1 million de petits beurre?**

 **Tu sais quoi? Tu as qu'à aider missPika a tuer le Patron, tu te feras toi aussi tuer par la suite par les fangirls. Je me répète mais je veux vraiment profiter de cette confusion pour droguer le geek, et me marier avec lui à Las vegas! VRAIMENT!**

 **BON. CA VA FAIRE UNE SEMAINE (enfin 3jours) QUE PERSONNE NE ME REPOND AU SUJET DE ANGELMJ. QUOI? VOUS LE CONNAISSEZ VRAIMENT PAS? *s'empare d'une bouteille de lait* C'EST VOTRE DERNIÈRE CHANCE!**

 **Et puis bah... Deponia, missPika, Luna BlackAngela, et Meli-Sama...? Vous êtes tous morts? Sachez que mon petit cœur saigne...**

* * *

Bungalow " Spaghetti"-6h:

Le hippie se dirigea doucement vers la cuisine et ouvrit un placard.

La lumière s'alluma soudain et il se retourna un paquet de petits oursons au chocolat entre les mains. Mathieu était assis et le fixait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous de tous ces paquets?

Le hippie se gratta la joue en réfléchissant à une réponse intelligente.

-Bah euh gros... en fait euh...

-En fait?

-Bah euh en fait...

Le créateur mit ses lunettes.

-Non mais j'écoute tes explications! Serais-tu devenu boulimique?

-Gros c'est euh... c'est pour Goléand! dit-il pris soudain d'une idée

-Ton oiseau mange notre stock entier de gâteaux?

-Ouais gros. Il a trop faim.

-Et bien tu lui diras que LES GÂTEAUX C'EST PAS GRATUIT!

Le hippie sursauta au changement d'humeur Mathieu.

-Ouais gros. Pardon.

-Et tu iras voir la Fille aussi. Elle nous bouffe le cerveau avec ses gaufrettes!

-D'acc Gros. C'est pas cool.

Mathieu se leva et lui arracha son paquet des mains, allez sors de là. Et tu t'approches plus du placard. Si t'as faim prend de la glaces, on a valeur de l'Antarctique en Hägen Dasz dans le congelo à cause des crises des deux autres.

-Kapich gros!

Et le hippie prit un pot puis partit en courant.

Le créateur soupira.

-Au moins yen a un qui reste égal à lui-même...

Il se dirigea vers la cafetière et se servit un mug de liquide amer. Il s'assit sur le sofa.

-Ah...

Il se leva en entendant le petit gémissement. Maître panda était assoupi.

-Mec! Pourquoi t'es pas dans ton lit?

-C'était si loooiiinnn... Je vais me laisser mourir ici. C'est bien.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! Reprend toi! C'est bon c'est pas ta faute si quelqu'un a mis le feu à la scène!

\- Je suis victime d'un attentat...

Mathieu le poussa par terre.

-Allez! Bouge-toi!

-Tu m'as fais mal!

Le panda se frotta la tête.

-M'en fou. Et il est où le vrai panda là? On te l'a pas prêté pour que tu sauves ton espèce?

-Il est dans mon lit. Je sais pas. Le feeling passe pas. Il me ressemble beaucoup trop...

-Dis plutôt que tu préfères les humaines, marmonna le créateur en sirotant son café.

Le panda se leva en dépoussiérant son kigurumi.

-Est ce que c'est grave?

-Non. Ça veut juste dire que tu n'es pas un vrai panda, expliqua Mathieu calmement avec un petit sourire.

-Dis pas ça!

-Mais tu sais que j'ai raison... c'est moi ton créateur...

-Tu mens!

* * *

Bungalow "Angelo"-7h:

[DiNG-DonG ]

Zoé se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la sonnette. Sarah avait lavé ses vêtements, l'avait fait dormir sur un petit matelas dans sa chambre. La petite sauta sur le lit de la plus grande.

-Réveille-toi! Ya mon copain à la porte! Viiiiiiite!

-... Déjà?

Sarah se leva à moitié endormie et descendit l'escalier en poustant. Elle ouvrit la porte et Zoé sauta dans les bras du hippie.

-Grosse!

-Gros!

Sarah ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Moi aussi ça va, merci... marmonna-t-elle.

-Oh désolée grosse! Peace!

Et le hippie fit une petite accolade à la jeune femme.

Zoé sautilla tout autour de lui.

-T'es venu me chercher? Tu sais c'est trop bien! J'ai dormi sur un petit lit avec Sarah, et j'ai regardé la télé jusqu'à super tard!

Le hippie lui tendit le pot de glace.

-Tiens grosse. C'est pour toi.

Sarah lui lança un regard noir et prit le pot au vol.

-Pour le goûter! Entre les chips et les gâteaux, cette enfant va bientôt rouler.

Et elle partit le mettre au congelo.

Le hippie et Zoé se retrouvèrent seul.

-Dis, demanda l'enfant, tu vas revenir me chercher bientôt.

Le hippie s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ouais grosse, on jouera au sable si tu veux. C'est rigolo le sable. Mais là ya des méchants qui te cherchent, y sont même venus voir le panda. Alors faut se cacher.

-Ohhh...

La petite fit une moue mécontente, ce qui amusa son ami. Il avait fait exprès de venir très tôt, sachant qu'il serait plus clean qu'en journée.

-T'inquiète grosse.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la petite s'essuya en grimaçant.

-Tu fais des bisous tout baveux...

Elle lui tapa sur le tête et lui fit un bisou sur le nez.

-C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire! expliqua-t-elle à l'autre

-Tu fais bien grosse! Bon je te laisse! Je reviens plus tard, ok?

-Ok!

Et il partit.

* * *

Bungalow " macaroni"-11h:

[Discussion en italien]

-Tu fais quoi?

-Je mets de la pommade sur mon œil au beurre noir. Tu sais? Celui que tu m'as fais!

Calor s'écroula sur son lit.

-Arrête Connor, sérieux c'est limite si t' allais pas la violer! Tu déconnais!

-Elle en avait envie.

-Mais t'es bouché? Elle appelait Au Secours!

-En attendant c'est pas son mignon petit Lucas qui est venu à son secours!

-T'es vraiment un salop... marmonna Calor.

-Et toi? Depuis que tu as embrassé Lily tu te sens plus! Cette fille, elle est horrible!

-Cette fille je l'aime! Je l'ai pas forcé à faire des choses contre un mur!

-Tu sais pas ce qu'elles aiment les filles... elles fantasment toutes de ça en vrai. Et comment on remercie? Avec ça?

Il se retourna en pointant son oeil à moitié fermé.

-Écoute Connor... Fais une croix sur Eleonore... C'est mort.

-Toi laisse-moi! Jamais une fille ne m'a traité comme ça, et crois-moi, cette petite trainée va bientôt le regretter.

Salle de Yoga-15h:

Eleonore passa nerveusement son labello à la framboise sur ses lèvres pour la 3ème fois. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi stressée avant de voir quelqu'un... Et s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment? Il était trop tard pour réfléchir... Le geek arriva et s'assit sur la tatami à côté du sien. Elle prit les devants, peu rassurée:

-Salut Lu... enfin... le...

-Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Lucas, ça va, la rassura le gamer.

Un silence pesant apparut entre les deux ados. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne dans un ultime effort. Il ne la retira pas.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as écris sur ta lettre? demanda-il inquiet.

-Oui. Pas toi?

-Si!

Le silence réapparut. Ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Le geek prit se rongea les doigts.

-C'est un peu gênant... commenta-t-elle. Et donc, tu dois avoir des tonnes de filles à tes pieds si je comprends bien avec l'émission? Vous êtes super connus en fait.

-Oui mais pas vraiment... En général les fangirls sont là pour le Patron, Mathieu, ou le panda. Mais surtout le Patron, je comprends pas pourquoi... Enfin je suis souvent un peu à part, même si on m'aimait encore moins au tout début quand j'étais un troll.

Elle rit en se souvenant de la chanson d'anniversaire des deux ans.

-"Et j'attends encore mon bisou"!

-Oh... Je vois que tu as fais tes petites recherches...

-Mais c'est mignon! C'est toi qui écrit tes répliques?

-Oui. Pour chaque épisode. Et la chanson aussi en fait...

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et il rougit.

-Maintenant tu pourras dire que tu l'as eu ton bisou!

Ils se regardèrent enfin et ils sourirent.

-Dis Eleonore... t'as déjà eu un petit copain?

-Pas vraiment...

-Et t'as déjà... embrassé un garçon?

-C'est quoi ces questions? T'as jamais embrassé une fille toi?

-Bah euh... non... répondit le geek en regardant le sol.

-Tu es sure? Demanda-t-elle en se collant contre lui en souriant.

-Bah...

Elle l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Un frisson parcourut le garçon, et une boule lui chatouilla le ventre. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque puis ferma les yeux. Elle décolla ses lèvres, et elle vit qu'il était rouge vif.

-Wow.

C'est le seul mot qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand il lui rendit son baiser encore plus fougueusement. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

-C'est mieux en vrai que quand je m'entraînais avec Mr nounours!

Elle éclata de rire. Il lui prit timidement la main et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Eleonore... J-Je t'aime.

Elle le repoussa gentiment en rigolant, un peu gênée.

-Je sais... Je dois rentrer chez moi. Je peux venir chez toi demain tu crois?

-Oui! Je te dis par sms!

-D'acc. À demain petit geek.

Elle déposa un léger smack sur ses lèvres en étouffant un rire, puis elle sortit.

Le geek se leva. Resta immobile quelques secondes. Puis il se mit à sauter sur place en criant de joie dans toute la salle.

* * *

Bungalow " Angelo " -20h:

Le moine frappa à la porte puis rentra.

-Wow. Tu as appris à frapper? lança Sarah sans lever son regard de son journal People.

-Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que ça t'avait causé un léger désagrément... Au même titre que je pense qu'il est temps de changer d'autres choses.

Sarah leva la tête et mit une main devant sa bouche en apercevant le moine en habits civils. Enfin plus précisément avec une large chemise blanche style moyenâgeuse, un crucifix en bois autour du coup, et un pantalon noir.

-Wow... Ah oui... c'est... wow... dit la brunette choquée.

-Merci, répondit l'autre gêné. Où est la petite?

-Elle est en haut. Je lui ai acheté quelques jouets à la superette du coin.

-C'est gentil... je te rembourserai si tu veux.

-Non c'est bon, elle est adorable. Mais pourquoi elle est ici?

-Oh... ce serait long à expliquer, moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Dis Pierre... on peut parler?

-De quoi?

-De ce qu'il c'est passé ces derniers jours... d'abord tu me dis que tu aimes un homme. Ensuite tu viens me dire que tu ne sais plus, tu m'embrasses...

-Écoute Sarah... je suis un peu perdu ces temps-ci. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Cette homme est... enfin il a disparu, c'est compliqué... et puis il y a eu toi. Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible mais... je me sens comme attiré... c'est irréel...

-Pierre, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Si je sais!

Il se retourna vers elle et prit ses mains.

-Je sais que j'aimerais t'embrasser. Et je sais que ma foi ne me le permet pas.

-Non. Tu crois que tu m'aimes, mais c'est faux. Tu vas reprendre ta bague, et sortir d'i...

Il la fit terre en l'embrassant, et la força à s'allonger.

-Pierre!

-Je ne veux pas réfléchir.

Il caressa sa joue, et elle finit malgré elle à lui rendre son baiser. Elle passa une main dans son dos, et lui perdit la sienne dans ses cheveux châtains. Leur respiration s'accélèrent en même temps, et leur langue ne tardèrent pas à danser ensemble. La chaleur se faisant de plus en plus lourde, le moine détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

-Gros?!

Le hippie venait d'entrer en paquet de beignets dans la mains. Le moine se releva d'un bond en réajustant son vêtement.

-Euh... c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!


	13. Jeudi 23 Juillet

**Allez! C'est mega épuisant de passer mes journées à écrire, mais quand on aime, on ne compte! De plus que demain et après demain j'ai peur de ne pas avoir d ordi... alors enjoy!**

 **Et je suis heureuse de la résurrection de Luna BlackAngela! *confettis* Je t'envoie également 1 million de petits beurre! Parce que tu as surpassé**  
 **Bipolxire et moi on se trouve même sur Youtube pour faire des commentaires de fangirls offusquées sur l'ancienne coupe de cheveux de Mathieu (enfin surtout Bilpoxire, moi j'ai rien mis, si j'avais eu ce garçon dans mon lycée, je l'aurais surkiffé juste parce qu'il aurait été l'un des rares à totalement assumer son délire et à être un minimum extraverti!) On est meilleure pote maintenant, vous pouvez pas test! *tuss tuss***

 **Et dedicace à Camilia19 qui m'a sauvée d'une mort certaine en connaissant AngelMJ. *repose la bouteille de lait* BON! TU AS ACHETÉ QUELLE CARTE? AVEC QUEL DESSIN DE DEDICACE? DIS-TOUUUUUT!**

 **Et j'y peux rien si ça se barre en couilles T.T j'ai pas 10 000 ans pour l'écrire!**

 **JE SUIS TATOUÉE ET VIVANTE!**

* * *

 **Plus tôt...**

-Gros? Tu joues au docteur?  
Le hippie fronça les sourcils et le Moine frotta son nez pour cacher son embarras.  
-Ben euh... c'était à dire que euh...  
-Ça va! Peeeeaaace and loooooveeee! Regarde, des beignets.  
Il se mit à rire en regardant son paquet.

Sarah se leva et lui arracha le paquet des mains.  
-Tu veux vraiment que cette petite se transforme en ballon de foot? Bientôt elle rebondira quand on lui appuiera dessus, c'est malin,

Zoé descendit l'escalier en courant et se jeta dans les bras du hippie.  
-Tu es revenu! Maintenant tu vas m'emmener chez toi, hein?  
Le hippie se mit accroupi et la fit monter sir ses épaules.  
-Ouais grosse. J'crois qu'le moine va rester ici alors je vais te mettre dans sa chambre.  
Le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.  
-Quoi? C'est quoi cette histoire?

Zoé tapa sur la tête de son ami.  
-Chouette! Mais va récupérer les beignets d'abord!  
-T'inquiète grosse, yen a à la maison.  
-Alors huuuuu! Galope galope galope!

La petite tourna la tête du hippie vers la porte qui se mit à trottiner comme un poney.  
Le moine se laissa tomber sur le sofa.  
-Je peux rester dormir chez quelques jours? Je dormirai sur le canapé.  
Sarah rentra dans le salon.  
-C'est pas une auberge ici!  
-Je sais... Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas qui est cette enfant en réalité. C'est ridicule.  
Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Sarah s'assit sur une des marches de l'escalier en bois.  
-Tu peux rester. Mais à une seule condition!  
-Laquelle?  
-Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.  
-Très bien... Que veux tu savoir?  
-Tout ce qu'on dit généralement à quelqu'un qu'on embrasse de force sur un sofa. On se connait à peine.  
-Écoute Sarah, je suis fatigué...  
-Demain alors?  
-Pas possible. Je pars très tôt. Je fais un pèlerinage.  
La jeune femme soupira d'agacement et monta à l'étage.  
-Ya des restes dans le frigo.

Le moine la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre et il fut prit de regrets.

* * *

Jeudi 23 Juillet:

Bungalow " Spaghetti " - 10h:

Le geek s'approcha doucement de Mathieu.  
-Dis... est ce que je peux te demander un truc?  
Mathieu posa son ordinateur à côté de lui et fixa le gamer avec compassion.  
-Tu sais que si on te frappe, ou quoi, tu peux m'en parler? Je t'avais bien dis que le monde extérieur était rempli de dangers!

Le geek fronça les sourcils.  
-Mais non... c'est pas ça!  
-Bah alors quoi? demanda Mathieu soudain désintéressé en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres  
-Ma petite amie peut venir à la maison cet après midi?  
Mathieu recracha la boisson amer, manquant s'étrangler.  
-QUOI?!  
Le geek détourna le regard.  
-Enfin on restera dans ma chambre tu vois... Mais c'est pas grave, on ira dehors si tu veux pas... Mais comme tu es un peu notre père, je me disais que tu pourrais peut être me parler de certaines choses, tu vois...  
-Attend attend stop.  
Mathieu se leva et observa le gamin sous tous les angles, avant de pauser une main sur son front.  
-Tu fais quoi Mathieu? demanda le petit perplexe.  
-Tu as peut être de la fièvre... ou alors tu deviens toi même schizo... mais ce serait un peu bizarre...  
-Quoi? Mais non je vais très bien!  
-Mais enfin le geek... tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible! Retourne dans ta chambre!  
-Mais elle m'as embrassé hier!  
Le créateur resta un instant silencieux, puis éclata de rire.  
-Pourquoi tu rigoles? demanda celui au tee-shirt rouge, vexé.  
-Allez... retourne dans ta chambre je te dis.  
Mathieu reprit son ordi sur ses genoux.  
-T'es vraiment nul! cria le garçon. Si j'avais un vrai papa, il serait gentil et il m expliquerait les trucs normaux, comme les autres ados! Mais toi tu sais que te moquer! Dans cette maison on peut rien faire à part ce que tu veux bien, sinon t'es pas content! Si tu m'as emmené ici juste pour que je reste enfermé avec ma console, t'aurais du me laisser à la maison! T'es méchant! Tu penses pas à nous, ya que ton émission qui est importante pour toi!

Le gamin sortit du salon les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés.

Le créateur lui lança sa tasse dessus. Elle se brisa sur le sol.  
-Sale gosse! Je te préviens! Cette gamine met pas un pied ici, sinon tu finis au fond du jardin avec le Prof et la Fille! Tu m'entends le geek?  
-Au moins eux, ils font ce qu'ils veulent! ET C'EST LUCAS!

Le panda s'approcha.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a?  
-Il s'invente des petites amies... comme d'hab' quoi. Mais il y croit vraiment cette fois. Et toi avec le panda ça avance?  
-C'est "la" Panda. Elle est devant Panda News depuis deux heures. Elle est fan de moi, je te jure! se vanta le chanteur en bombant le torse. On va manger au resto chinois demain ensemble.  
-Tu vas mieux on dirait?  
-Ouais! Saison 7, here I come!

* * *

Chambre du geek-11h:

La musique de Mario Bros retentit dans la chambre. Le geek prit son téléphone.  
-Allo?  
-Lucas?  
-Eleonore? J'allais justement t'appeler... Je me suis disputé avec Mathieu, c'est pas possible pour...  
-Lucas, je dois te parler. Je suis à l'hôpital.  
-Quoi?! Tu vas mal?  
-C'est mon frère. Apparemment il a arrêté un mec devant chez nous, il arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait nous défoncer toi et moi... je dormais, je sais pas qui c'était. Enfin bref... Enrique est descendu le voir et ça à mal tourner...  
-Non d'un Pokemon! Et il est pas mort?  
-Non non ça va. Je reste avec lui. Mais toi fais gaf... peut être le gars va essayer de venir te voir...  
-Je comprend. On va rester dans ma chambre avec monsieur nounours!  
-Je dois te laisser, j'ai pas de réseau... salut.  
-Salut Eleonore... Je t'aime.  
Il l'entendit rire un peu, et elle raccrocha. Il s'écroula sur le lit et serra son doudou contre son cœur.  
-On peut pas le dire à Mathieu sinon il va croire qu'on est des bébés. On doit être courageux.

* * *

Bungalow " Angelo"-12h:

Sarah était restée dans son lit volontairement aussi tard. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Pierre. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Elle même sortant d'une relation difficile qui s'était terminée par le suicide de son compagnon, elle avait du mal à se rattacher à quelqu'un. Mais ce moine... c'est comme s'il avait fait fondre la glace autour de son cœur, et maintenant elle se retrouvait bien sotte. Et puis il refusait de parler de lui...

Elle s'installa dans la cuisine et aperçut un paquet de pâtisseries. Elle le souleva, un papier était à côté.

Sarah,  
Je suis désolée pour l'embarras que je t'ai causé ces derniers jours. Je vais te dire tout ce que je peux te dire sur moi.

-Ma couleur préféré est le bleu.  
-J'ai longtemps fait parti de la chorale de gospel de ma paroisse, ça m'amuse.  
-Tu es la première femme que j'ai embrassée.  
-J'ai un petit faible pour le drama et mes réactions extrêmes.  
-Je me nourris principalement de pain, mais j'adore les gâteaux.  
-Chaque nuit je prie pour que demain je sois une personne indépendante...  
-Nous avons un chat qui s'appelle Wifi.  
-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi.

Elle reposa le petit mot et attrapa un croissant dans lequel elle mordit en souriant.


	14. Lundi 27 Juillet

**Bonjour bonjour! Alors tout d'abord désolée de vous avoir laissés seuls ces derniers jours. C'est très laborieux de sortir un bon texte tous les jours, et les week end je suis en Normandie pour des raisons familiales et c'est compliqué de piquer un ordi... C'est pour ces raisons que j'ai décidé de ne plus poster de chapitres le samedi et le dimanche. J'espère que vous comprendrez, et je vous en remercie!**

 **En plus j'ai cassé mon portable, je devrai le récupérer dans une semaine ou plus, et j'ai du mal avec celui que j'ai en remplacement.**

 **Vous êtes très nombreux à m'avoir envoyé des reviews, c'est vraiment énooorme, j'étais folle de joie, c'est pour ça que je vais essayer de répondre à chacun.**

 **Camila19 : MAIS OUI! QUI LE CONNAIT PAS?! Et merci si c'est cute. Je ne contrôle plus riiieeennn!**

 **Romiche: Le Patron n'était plus présent pour la raison qui suit dans la fic ^^ Il sera beaucoup plus présent après! Moi j'ai un chibi panda sur la carte du geek! (Ah et SADIQUE! J'AI FAILLI ME SUICIDER VIRTUELLEMENT AVEC DU LAIT) des bisouuus! ouiiii!**

 **MissPIka : ELLE EST DE RETOUR! CONFETTIS! Alors apparemment ça fait mal sur l'os mais là où je l'ai fais c'était la même sensation qu'un épilateur électrique, si tu en as déjà utilisé un! (ça pique un peu, mais c'est largement supportable)**

 _Si quelqu'un veut voir mon tatouage:_ _art/tatouage-clef-de-sol-549231526_

 **Evolii : Oui, elle peut en faire ce qu'elle veut! regarde:**

 _BONUS:_

 _\- Et maintenant le rouge à lèèèèvres... comme çaaa... marmonna Zoé en étalant le tube rose bonbon sur le hippie._

 _-T'es sure Grosse?_

 _-Ouais! T'es trop trop belle comme ça! Allez viens, on va essayer des robes! elle le tira par le bras jusque dans la chambre de la fille._

 **Moi non plus j'ai pas pu y aller T.T Mais parents veulent pas trop que j'aille à des évenements du style... C'est ma meilleure amie qui me l'a prise en cadeau (oui, mes amis sont plus parfaits que les tiens, tu vois *tête diabolique). Oui j'adore le couple Eleonore Geek! Et j'aime aussi écrire Mathieu de cette façon. Il n'a jamais été très proche du geek dans l'émission en soit. (moi aussi je soûle mes parents! tu entends sans cesse "LACHE CE TELEPHONE ET CET ORDI!. Alors je prend un manga et tu entends 'TU LIS ENCORE CES COCHONNERIES?)**

 **Bipolxire je t'adore. Tes petits délires, tes petites phrases hors champs... J'ai l'impression qu'on fait des private jocks et je me marre à chaque commentaires en imaginant Zoé rebondir. SARAH EST LA SEULE MEUF CONCRETE DU TRUC! Et oui. CONNOR JE PEUX PLUS LE VOIIIR! Bwefouille, je suis contaminée.**

 **PS. TOUJOUUUUURS!**

 **Merci encore Luna BlackAngela, c'est un peu un troll, parce que j'ai répondu à toutes tes** **questions dans les réponses d'avant XD donc bah... merci pour tes longues analyses. J'essaye de répondre à toutes tes remarques pour m'améliorer. Merci de prendre le temps d'écrire tout ça, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.**

 _QUESTION SONDAGE: Quel est votre perso préféré dans la fic?_

* * *

Lundi 27 Juillet :

Le patron était enfin arrivé à destination. Le cimetière était vraiment très éloigné du camping (en même temps, c'est logique, on va pas mettre des macchabées à côté de bambins en vacances) Alors, elle était où? Nan mais sérieux, ils peuvent pas mettre des panneaux d'indication? Y aurait plus de visiteurs. Ah ça y est, elle était là. Une tombe fraîche, sans chichis, juste une dalle de marbre rose clair avec son nom marqué dessus. Il y avait déjà un bouquet de lys blancs, vraiment ravissant et très pur. Le patron donna un coup de pied dedans en le poussant vers une autre tombe.  
-Nan mais ils se prennent pour qui? Est-ce que je viens poser des détritus sur la tombe de leurs... 《amies》? Non bah alors faites pas chier.  
Le criminel se tourna vers la tombe de Jade. Son nom était inscrit en lettres dorées, "Jade Linguini", et il y avait même un petit médaillon avec sa photo à côté. Le patron déposa son bouquet de roses rouges sur la tombe. Ça, c'était la classe quand même. Beaucoup mieux que ces pauvres petites fleurs délicates. Tsss les gens de nos jours n'ont aucun goût!

-Bon bah voilà Jade. On y est. T'as raté quelque chose quand même. Moi bien sûr, t'es passée à côté du dieu du sexe. Et je me vante même pas. C'est prouvé scientifiquement! J'ai demandé au prof de m'analyser, il me l'a confirmé. Mais surtout tu as raté... un putain de final avec ton mec! T'aurais dû voir ça! Je lui ai fait la totale, sérieux, ma spéciale nuit de la honte et du regret, ah la petite pute... il s'est tout pris dans sa gueule, bien sûr, vu que j'étais frustré. J'ai pas pu t'avoir rien que pour moi alors je me suis défoulé sur cette sale chienne en lui faisant sa fête... Mais je t'emmerde peut-être avec mes détails à la con, ça doit juste te faire regretter l'apothéose... Tout ça pour te dire que tu vas sans doute me manquer. Après tout, tu es la seule que je n'aurais pas eue. Aaah ça me soulera toute ma vie! Mais t'inquiète, je vais pas me laisser abattre. J'ai failli le faire, tu sais? Mais ce serait renier ma nature pure et duuure! Surtout dure. Bon. Je vais te laisser maintenant, reste pépère dans ton coin. Allez, salut gamine...

Le patron se releva, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il enleva ses lunettes et regarda la tombe de Jade. Ce serait son cadeau d'adieu. Il s'était tapé bien du monde mais personne n'avait jamais vu ses yeux que l'on pensait affreux. Mais la laideur ne le gênait pas, c'était plutôt la beauté qui l'emmerdait puisque cela ne reflétait pas sa personnalité, surtout des yeux de cette couleur. Il leva son regard vers le ciel. Une poussière le gêna, il la retira rapidement puis remit ses lunettes en soupirant. Il s'éloigna.  
Hauts les cœurs! Le patron était là!

Sur le chemin du retour, il aperçut une affiche accrochée à l'entrée du camping. Il s'agissait d'un avis de recherche, une petite fille au visage en cœur avec un air angélique qui souriait de routes ses dents de lait à l'objectif. Le patron sourit de même. Le hippie était dans la merde, et bien profond.

* * *

Bungalow "spaghetti" - 9h:

-Mathieu! Y'a plus de chocapic! lança le geek en fixant son bol de lait vide avec mécontentement.  
-Pourquoi tu vas pas en chercher? Ça fait 4 jours que tu bouges pas d'ici! Y'a un problème ? répondit le créateur assis en face de lui.

Le gamer détourna les yeux... Mathieu ne le croyait même pas quand il lui disait qu'il avait une copine, alors comment lui dire qu'un mec dont il ignorait tout devait l'attendre dehors pour lui faire sa fête? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il se moquerait une nouvelle fois de lui.  
Le gamer attrapa une tranche de pain de mie et croqua dedans.  
-Non, et puis j'ai toujours adoré le... Pain.  
Mathieu haussa les épaules.  
-Tu devrais te méfier, il a été génétiquement modifié par le prof. Mais c'est ton estomac, c'est ton corps. Je respecte ça !  
-Bon... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai pas si faim de toute façon! dit le gamer en recrachant discrètement le morceau dans sa serviette.  
Il finit par se lever et courut dans sa chambre.  
-Et fais attention au monstre sous ton lit hein! cria le créateur en mordant dans le morceau de pain. Génétiquement modifié... Qu'il est bête celui-là...  
Il continua à rire tout seul quelques minutes avant qu'il n'observe un silence inquiétant.  
-Patron?  
C'est le hippie qui descendit.  
-Il est pas là, gros. Il est parti y'a trois jours, on sait pas où !

C'est alors qu'une petite fille s'échappa par la porte laissée entre ouverte.  
-Wow! C'est toi Mathieu? T'es le grand papa de tous les gens ici?  
Elle dévala les escaliers et avança son bras devant son interlocuteur pour lui serrer la main. Mathieu la prit avec hésitation.

-B-bonjour... Qui es-tu?  
Le petit lui sourit.  
-Je m'app...  
Le hippie venait de mettre sa main sur bouche.  
-C'est ma copine gros.  
Mathieu le fixa avec des yeux grand d'étonnement, puis l'attrapa par le bras et le traina dehors.  
-Je te rends ton copain tout à l'heure ! Reste là !  
Et il claqua la porte.  
-Bon. La glace et les gâteaux c'étaient pas pour ton putain piaf, n'est ce pas ?  
Le hippie se gratta la joue pour seule réponse.  
-Bordel!

Le créateur jura en donnant un coup de pied dans une pierre.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais? Ses parents doivent la chercher partout ! Tu dois avoir le double de son âge! Tu sais pour quoi on va te prendre ? Un pédophile! Un putain de pédophile ! Et ils vont faire quoi ? Ils vont te mettre en garde à vue ! Cette gamine doit avoir 6 ans !

Le hippie baissa les yeux.

-Tu l'as touchée? demanda soudainement Mathieu en passant une main sur son front.  
-Bah on se fait des câlins, gros. C'est grave ?  
Mathieu l'attrapa au col.  
-Des câlins comment ?  
\- Laisse-moi gros ! Tu fais peur ! Peace!  
Le hippie se détacha de son emprise.  
-Écoute moi bien, espèce de défoncé. Je me doute bien que tu lui aurais pas fais de mal, mais tu vas rentrer dans ce bungalow, et ramener cette enfant chez elle. D'accord ?

Le hippie reste immobile.

-D'accord ? répéta le créateur.  
-Non.  
-Quoi ? Comment ça "non" ?  
-Elle restera avec moi gros, parce que je l'aime moi.  
Et le hippie rentra dans le bungalow et poussa Zoé dans sa chambre, au grand plaisir de celle-ci qui avait toujours dormie dans une pièce à part.

Mathieu frappa dans un mur.  
-Bordel.

* * *

Chambre du geek-13h:

-Allo?  
-Oh Lucas... Salut.  
-Ça va?  
-Oui oui. Et toi ?  
-Mathieu devient insupportable, il me traite vraiment comme un bébé ces derniers temps...  
-Je viendrai chez toi me présenter dès que possible.  
-Comment va ton frère ?  
-Mieux. Il peut bouger, et tout faire tout seul. Je pense que nous allons revenir ici demain ou après-demain.  
\- C'est super ! Tu manques, tu sais...  
-Toi aussi, mais on sera bientôt ensemble. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu as revenu le mec qui a fait ça ?  
-Non, mais je vais devoir sortir pour aller acheter des chocapic.  
-Des chocapic? répéta Éléonore en riant.  
-Ouais. Y'a plus rien ici. Mais je ferai attention. Je sais même pas si je vais vraiment le faire. Je demanderai peut être au Patron de m'accompagner s'il est de retour demain matin.  
-Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Mathieu ?  
-Je lui en ai pas parlé... Il se moquerait de moi de toute façon.  
-Et le panda?  
-Il est parti en semaine vacances panda avec le vrai panda...  
-Ça existe?  
-Bah je sais pas, c'est le zoo qui leur a donné ça ! Ils espèrent qu'ils vont donner un bébé panda.  
-Mais c'est pas un humain?  
-Bah ouais... En fait je crois qu'on sait pas trop. On attend qu'il nous raconte. Il reviendra bientôt.  
-OK... Mais tu risques pas ta peau dehors pour des chocapic, on est d'accord ?  
-Hé! C'est bon les chocapic !  
-Lucas?  
-Je sais...  
-Je dois te laisser. Allez bye.  
-Bye. Je t'aime. Attend STOP!  
-Quoi?  
-Tu allais raccrocher ?  
-Bah oui... Faut pas?  
-Tu me dis jamais je t'aime. Tu raccroches toujours avant, expliqua-t-il en boudant.  
-Écoute Lucas... Je dois te laisser. Salut.

Elle raccrocha.

* * *

Bungalow "Macaroni" :

[Discussion en italien]

Calor fouillait dans la pile de linge sale.  
-T'as pas vu mon short de bain rouge à carreaux Connor? Je le cherche partout!  
-Non! cria l'autre de la salle de bain.  
-Ca me soule ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as mis je sais pas...

Il s'arrêta et posa le tee-shirt qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur le lit. Il appartenait à Connor... Mais il était recouvert de trous et de tâches de... Sang? Ce serait quand même pas lui qui... Oh non.

-Alors tu l'as ? demanda Connor de l'autre pièce.  
-Euh... Finalement il fait pas assez chaud pour se baigner...  
Calor s'empressa de le rouler en boule et de la glisser dans son sac tout en parlant.  
-Tu déconnes? Il faut 32 degrés !  
-Oui b-bah... J'ai plus envie, voilà.  
-T'es vraiment bizarre!

* * *

Église- 16h:

Le moine s'assit sur le petit fauteuil rouge.  
-Bonjour mon père.  
-Bonjour mon fils. Tu es ici ppur te confesser. Dis moi quels sont tes péchés et Dieu te les pardonnera.

Le moine prit une grande inspiration.  
-Mon père, je suis perdu dans mon amour et dans ma foi. Ma claustration m'a tout d'abord poussé à ne pas reconnaître l'amour... Ou plutôt à ne plus le différencier. Et je me suis épris de personnes m'entourant en pensant reconnaître ce sentiment.  
-Continuez.  
-Et c'est seulement lorsque je l'ai vu elle que j'ai compris ce que c'était. J'ai compris le nature de l'Amour et j'ai compris qu'il était assez fort pour remettre me foi en question. Alors je vous pose la question mon père... Dois-je faire un choix entre ma foi et cette femme ?

Le prêtre essuya discrètement ses yeux.

-Et bien mon fils, votre foi pour Dieu n'est-elle pas également de l'Amour.  
-Si.  
-Ne pouvez-vous pas aimez deux personnes? L'Amour de l'esprit et celui de la chair sont-ils si différents ?  
-Dieu est-il d'accord ?  
-Je le crois. Vous êtes un moine. Vous n'avez pas porté de promesse de chasteté.  
-Wow. Dans ce cas, oui alors! Oui, je peux aimer! Oh! Merci mon père !

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du moine qui se leva et enlaça le prêtre chaleureusement.

-Merci beaucoup! Alléluia !  
-Mais que faites-vous mon fils?!  
-Je rentre chez moi !


	15. Mardi 28 Juillet

**Hey people!**

 **Je tiens déjà à faire une super dédicacé à Bipolxire qui va écrire un OS sur le hippie et Zoé. Vous semblez tous les kiffez! Ça me touche vraiment car Zoé un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup ! Le fait qu'on puisse aimer ces gens qui sortent de ma tête au point de vouloir écrire à leur propos ou même les dessiner (ça ce serait le trip total xD ) et donc de se les approprier, je trouve ça dingue !**

 **Evolii : ce serait trop facile si tout marchait comme prévu ;) moi je suis pas très console. Avant je l'étais beaucoup plus ! Depuis plusieurs années ma vie tourne autour de la comédie musicale (anglophone) et je crois que je dois soûler tout le monde avec ça! ^*^ Donc je pense que mes heures de console de mes 10-12 ans ont été remplacées par des recherches de nouveaux morceaux et de répétes.**

 **Margaux te remercie que ton perso préféré soit le Patron ! Car même si c'est moi qui lui dit ça qu'il doit se passer en gros, c'est elle qui écrit toutes ses scènes. Mon esprit n'étant pas assez tordu...**

 **Camila19: Ooooh/! Ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Moi aussi j'ai regardé sa faq dés sa sortie! Il est gentil alors ? (Vive les cookies granola. Je dois goûter les nouveaux extra moelleux)**

 **Misspika: Je suis donc un pokémon de type plante. Mais un germinion n'a pas de museau pourtant...**

 **Klarabreut: bonjour à toi nouveau lecteur ! Enchantée de te voir ici et de savoir que cette fic te plaise ! :D**

 **Vous ignorez encore beaucoup de choses d'Éléonore...**

 **Aujourd'hui j'ai tout écrit ! Même le patron' !**

* * *

Chambre du hippie-9h:

Zoé se leva de façon énergique et courut vers le hippie étendu sur le sol. Elle s'allongea en riant sur son ventre et observa son visage. Elle approcha doucement sa ptite main de lui, et caressa innocemment la joue.

-C'est l'heure de dire bonjour aux oiseaux !

Elle fit une petite moue en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, alors elle prit sa main et la mordit gentiment. Toujours rien. Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit et elle approcha ses petits doigts de ses lunettes... Mais le hippie attrapa brusquement son poignet et se redressa en baillant, prenant la petite sur lui.

-Ça va grosse?

-Ouais. J'ai faim un peu ! Et mon bisou ?

Elle pointa sa joue avec un grand sourire enfantin, et le défoncé déposa un baiser à l'endroit indiqué. Elle rit et embrassa le bout de son nez.

-T'es trop mignon toi ! T'es plus gentil que ma maman. Elle est jamais à la maison, ou alors elle fait des trucs bizarres dans son lit avec des monsieurs. Moi, j'aimerais rester pour toujours avec toi!

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur le visage du hippie. Pour la première fois il aimait vraiment quelqu'un. Et pour la première fois quelqu'un le comprenait. Son corps parla pour lui, et il prit Zoé dans ses bras. Jusqu'où pouvait-il réellement aller sans dépasser les limites du convenable ?

Voilà comment se passaient tous leurs matins.

* * *

Chambre du geek-11h:

-Lucas ? Allô ?

-Éléonore ! Tu rentres aujourd'hui ?

-Non, demain dans l'après-midi. D'ailleurs tu peux me rendre un service ? Si tu vas au supermarché tu peux acheter du bepanten? On va en avoir besoin, et j'ai peur que ce soit fermé demain.

-J'y penserai, promis ! Mais... C'est pour quoi ? C'est pas la pommade pour les bébés?

-Achète là, je te rembourserai.

-Mais je peux payer!

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Euh d'accord... En fait Éléonore... Par rapport à hier, je crois qu'on doit parler un peu... J'ai pas trop compris ta réaction...

-Écoute Lucas, c'est pas la moment. On en parlera plus tard. J'ai reçu des lettres étranges ces derniers temps... Enfin bref. Bisous.

-El... !

[Bip bip bip]

Il regarda son écran. Elle avait raccroché. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'enroula dans sa couette en fixant le plafond blanc. Il sentit une petite douleur. Comme une boule dans son estomac. Il posa sa main droite dessus et appuya comme pour la faire disparaître, mais il intensifia le mal. Il grimaça en appuyant un peu plus fort. Puis il abandonna. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui cachait forcément quelque chose... Il cacha son visage dans la fourrure de son ours en peluche.

* * *

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-13h:

-C'est moiiiiii!

Maître panda rentra de façon théâtrale dans le bungalow. Mathieu haussa les sourcils.

-Bah il est où le panda ?

-Ils sont dehors! annonça fièrement le chanteur

-" Ils "? répéta l'autre. Vous vous reproduisez si vite que ça ?

Maître panda éclata de rire.

-Pas mes enfants ! Mes cousins !

Il ouvrit alors la porte et Mathieu resta pétrifié. Une dizaine de pandas attendaient dehors.

-C'est quoi ça ?! s'exclama le créateur.

-Mes amis ! Je les ai rencontrés pendant le stage ! Si tu savais comme c'était biiieeenn! On devrait m'offrir des trucs comme ça plus souvent, tu sais ?

Mathieu se leva et ferma violemment la porte.

-Tu les ramènes tout de suite chez eux.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-On à déjà deux pandas, et une gamine de 6 ans. C'est pas la fête du slip! Tu les ramènes tout de suite, ou je casse ton Justdance, et ta série collector de la série Glee!

Le panda fit un regard consterné.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Oh que si, répondit Mathieu avec un air de défi.

-Tu es un monstre!

Maître panda sortit en regardant son créateur de haut.

-Ça ne restera pas impuni ça, monsieur !

-C'est ça... Chanteur de karaoké ouais !

Celui au kigurumi mit une main sur son cœur comme s'il avait été blessé par ces propos, puis claqua la porte derrière lui.

Porte qui ne ne tarda pas à claquer à nouveau à l'arrivée du Patron.

-Salut mes chéries ! Je vous ai manqué ?

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

-Pas trop.

Le geek entra en courant.

-Tu m'accompagnes acheter des chocapic?

Le patron éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ? T'as perdu deux neurones en chemin ?

-Non ! Pour de vrai ! C'est super important ! En échange je... Je...

-Tu?

-Je t'achèterai une nouvelle paire de menottes ! Il me reste de l'argent de poche des vêtements que j'ai vendus !

L'homme en noir lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-J'avais un truc à faire... Mais tu me tires par les sentiments là. Allez viens gamin.

Mathieu lança un regard inquiet à la scène sous ses yeux.

-À tout à l'heure Mathieu ! lança le gamer enjoué de pouvoir enfin sortir.

Pendant le trajet le gamin sentit le patron un peu tendu, alors il décida de casser le silence. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se posait des questions sur la suite de sa relation avec Éléonore...

-Dis... Je peux te poser une question un peu embarrassante? demanda-t-il de façon hésitante.

-Essaye toujours gamin.

-Voilà... En fait imaginons que je sois avec une fille... Et je l'aime beaucoup... Comment je dois faire pour...

-La baiser ? le coupa le criminel

Le geek rougit de la tête aux pieds, et le patron éclata d'un rire rauque.

-C'est ça gamin ? Bon, laisse le dieu du sexe t'expliquer les règles... Les nanas ça aiment qu'on les domine. Quand tu les plaques contre un mur, tu vois ? Il faut qu'elle te supplie. Et ensuite tu donnes de grands coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie "Encore encore encore !" !

Le geek grimaça. Il imaginait la chose beaucoup plus douce...

-Je crois que j'ai compris...

Mais le patron ne l'écouta pas.

-Et ensuite ça gicle partout ! Olala! Le geek mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et observa l'homme en noir continuer à faire des gestes explicites. Heureusement ils arrivèrent au magasin, le geek acheta son paquet rapidement.

-Hé gamin, si tu veux je peux te prêter l'une de mes putes, ou je peux... T'apprendre ?

Il lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendus, et le geek détourna le regard en avalant faiblement sa salive.

-En fait je suis déjà avec quelqu'un...

Le patron manqua s'étrangler en tirant sur sa clope.

-Elle s'appelle Éléonore... continua le gamin avec son sourire rêveur en serrant le paquet de céréales contre son cœur.

Le patron haussa les sourcils.

-Elle est bonne ? Je peux la voir ? Je peux vous faire un cours tarif groupé si ça te dit...

Le geek sortit de ses pensées, et soupira.

-Rho! J'deconne putain! Et pourquoi tu peux pas sortir acheter tes cochonneries tout seul?

-Y'a un mec qui me cherche pour me tabasser... avoua le geek. Bon je rentre.

Il rentra avec son paquet dans le bungalow regrettant ses confessions un peu trop intimes à son goût.

Le patron sourit l'affiche Wanted de sa poche et interpella une jeune femme.

-Excuse-moi gamine... Je cherche les gens qui cherchent cette môme. Je les trouve où ?

-Ah... Ils sont partis faire des recherches de la région. Allez à l'accueil vers 19h30 je pense.

-D'acc. Merci chérie.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de faire demi-tour.

* * *

Bungalow "Angelo"-16h:

Le moine claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Sarah ? Sarah !

Aucune réponse. Il monta à l'étage en courant, jeta un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, mais la jeune femme n'était définitivement pas dans le bungalow.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Tant pis, il l'attendrait ici. Il remarqua une assiette à moitié pleine sur la table basse. Étrange. La connaissant elle l'aurait rangée. Il fronça les sourcils et porta le plat dans l'évier de la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un mot sur la table. Il hésita à le prendre, puis trop inquiet, il s'en empara et le lut.

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je sais que tu as passé une période difficile en mon absence. J'ai du passer pour mort auprès des autorités afin de garder mon anonymat et ne pas retourner en prison... Cela fait trois ans. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'ai eu de gros soucis ces derniers temps. Je suis gravement blessé. Un malade m'a fait subir des choses horribles... En plus je suis recherché partout ! Si tu veux bien m'aider encore une fois, retrouve moi à la salle de yoga vide. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus de cours, car la professeur était une... "Connaissance"._

 _Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée,_

 _Je t'aime mon amour,_

 _Mickaël._

Le moine sentit une flèche lui transpercer le cœur. Lui qui pensait enfin pouvoir assouvir ses passions et assumer son amour...

-Mickaël ?

Il retourna dans le salon et alluma l'ordinateur. Il ouvrit la galerie d'images et tapa " Mickaël " dans la barre de recherche. Une photo s'afficha. Il l'agrandit et aperçut Sarah en train de manger une esquimau, un jeune garçon blond aux yeux cernés la tenant par l'épaule l'air éteint.

Le moine referma l'ordinateur d'un coup sec et se leva. Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ? L'attendre? L'appeler ? Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

"Le numéro que vous avez demandé est indisponible"

-Nom de dieu...

Elle allait sûrement revenir... Il prit la décision de rester ici et d'attendre le lendemain pour agir qu'il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles.

* * *

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-19h:

-Tu as acheté tes céréales? demanda Mathieu en jetant un regard au gamin en train de jouer sur la console de la télé du salon.

-Oui. Sinon jamais mourir de faim et le goéland du hippie aurait mangé mon cadavre, répondit l'autre sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

Mathieu étouffa un rire.

-Tu voudrais qu'on des applaudissements? T'aurais pu acheter autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu acheter de plus ?

-J'en sais rien.

Le geek lâcha soudain sa manette qui tomba sur le sol.

-Zut...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Je devais acheter de la pommade !

-Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais me le dire si tu étais frappé ! s'énerva Mathieu.

Le gamin courut vers la porte et la claqua.

-C'est pas pour moi ! C'est pour ma copine !

Mathieu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il y croit vraiment, c'est grave... marmonna-t-il.

Le gamin se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la boutique en espérant qu'il reste encore un employé. Il s'arrêta essoufflé devant le bâtiment. Trop tard... Le chemin entier était plongé dans le noir. Il fut brusquement prit de panique... Il était seul, dehors, dans le crépuscule... C'était l'occasion parfaite pour le malade qui le cherchait... Il fit demi-tour en courant. Un homme l'arrêta en se plaçant devant lui, une lame brillant dans l'obscurité à la main. Il était cagoulé. Le geek sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

-Q-q-qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il en reculant maladroitement.

Il trébucha sur un banc et tomba en arrière se retrouvant assis sur les gravillons. Son sang se glaça.

-S'il vous plait ! Je ne parle pas italien ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi!

Il tenta d'attraper son portable dans sa poche, mais l'homme se rapprocha trop vite, et avant que le gamin ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, l'autre lui asséna un violent coup au visage. Le geek tomba entièrement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Son œil gauche lui faisait terriblement mal. Il sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche et se recroquevilla sur lui-même par réflexe en sentant d'autres coups sur son dos et son ventre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il pensa à Eleonore... Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait avant de disparaître. Personne ne lui aura donc jamais dit... Il n'était donc vraiment, rien. Soudain, il entendit des cris. Au même instant, il perdit connaissance, sentant une douleur plus aiguë lui brûlant le dos.


	16. Mercredi 29 Juillet

**:3**

 **Coucou ! Je suis en manque de reviews ces temps-ci T.T**

 **Je vais raconter ma vie, mais aujourd'hui j'ai fait mon premier cours de chant avec mon nouveau prof, et c'est le sosie de Little Finger dans la série le trône de fer, mais en blond. Mais genre vraiment vraiment ! (Mais en gentil) Du coup j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire. Demain' ce sera plus long!**

 **Et laissez moi un petit commentaire les loulous !**

 **Et merci Ileena, j'ai corrigé le chapitre du coup :)**  
 **P.s. J AI TOUS LES DROITS! Je peux même les faire mourir dans une guerre pleine de sang et de licornes orange qui crachent des limaces et des cookies. Mais non. Je suis sympa :P**

* * *

Mercredi 29 Juillet

Hôpital-14h:

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une lumière aveuglante. Il tenta se s'asseoir, mais son dos le lançait terriblement. Il poussa sa main sur son ventre et sentit un énorme bandage.  
-Vite ! Il vient de reprendre connaissance !

Sa vision devint de plus en plus nette et il distingua plusieurs silhouettes penchées sur lui. Toutes blanches tachées de noir. Le panda ? Il devait avoir pris un sacré coup pour qu'ils pensent en voir autant.

Mathieu entra en courant dans la pièce, et poussa dans ménagement maître panda et ses 10 autres vrais pandas. Il se pencha sur le geek, et lui prit la main.  
-Le geek ? Ça va ?  
Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant.  
-C'est bien... reprit Mathieu. N'essaye pas de parler ou de bouger. Tu dois te reposer. Tu es à l'hôpital. Un homme t'a agressé et t'a donné un coup de couteau dans le dos.  
Une jeune fille arriva en courant.  
-Il est là ?

Il reconnut la voix d'Éléonore qui se pencha rapidement sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle grimaça devant le spectacle. Un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre ouverte, et de multiples bandages sur tout le corps de son petit ami.  
Mathieu la regarda avec étonnement.

-Euh... Vous êtes qui ?  
Elle le regarda à son tour.  
-Je suis Éléonore. Sa copine.  
Mathieu enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
-Merde...  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-C'est juste que... Enfin je pensais que vous... Enfin tu n'existais pas vraiment.  
Il posa un regard plein de culpabilité sur le gamin dans son lit blanc.  
-Je suis désolé gamin. Je t'ai pas écouté. Remercie le patron. C'est lui qui a vu la scène en allant à l'accueil je crois, et qui t'a ramené ici.  
Le geek cligna des yeux comme pour dire merci.

-Bon... Tu vas rester ici encore quelques jours. T'as eu de la chance de t'en sortir copain... Je vais passer le plus souvent possible avec le panda. Le hippie peut pas bouger, avec la gamine dans un hôpital... Voilà quoi. Bon. Je te laisse avec ton amie.  
Le créateur se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son double.  
Le geek le tourna vers sa copine. Elle le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, puis elle éclata en sanglots en s'agenouillant près du lit.

-J-je suis désolée... J'aurais dû rester avec toi, ou prévenir un adulte... Je suis une idiote ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, que j'ai préféré m'éloigner, et regarde ce que ça a fait ! Rien du tout...

Elle enfonça son visage baigné de larmes dans les draps blancs. Le geek sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, et posa sa main sur ses cheveux. Elle leva les yeux vers le gamin et mit sa main sur sa joue. Il avait un sourire triste.

-Pardon, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle

Puis elle se leva et sortit une petite pochette de son sac. Elle en retira une petite chaînette argentée et l'attacha autour du coup de son ami.

-Juste un petit cadeau, expliqua-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Puis elle attrapa la casquette du geek sur la table de nuit et la fixa sur tête.  
Le geek sourit et réussi à articuler un "merci" avec peine.  
Éléonore pausa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire terre et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de lui chuchoter tout doucement, comme un secret :  
-Je t'aime.

* * *

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-16h:

-Pourquoi y'a tout le monde qui court partout dans la maison? demanda Zoé en posant sa petite tête sur le torse du hippie allongé sur son lit.  
-Parce que le gamin il a été tapé, grosse.

Zoé se redressa la bouche ouverte et les sourcils froncés.  
-Faudrait lui faire un bisou magique alors ?  
-Ouais.  
-Pourquoi on y va pas ?  
-Parce que t'es trop petite grosse.  
-Ooh...  
Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber contre lui et il posa une main sur son dos.  
-Est ce que tu crois ma maman elle s'inquiète pour moi ? demanda la petite innocemment  
-Ché pas.  
-Toi tu serais inquiet pour moi si j'avais disparu ?  
-Bah ouais grosse ! Je te chercherai avec un poney.  
-T'as un poney ?  
-Il est dans le ciel.  
-Ah d'accord.

Et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur son tuteur.

* * *

Bungalow " Angelo "-17h:

Le moine était resté enfermé ici depuis la veille. Il en avait profité pour imprimer la photo trouvée sur l'ordinateur et la glisser dans sa poche.  
La porte s'ouvrit. Sarah rentra et le moine lui sauta dessus.  
-Tu es vivante ? Tout va bien ?  
Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe en posant son sac.  
-Je croyais que tu revenais seulement demain. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je t'attendais. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partirais quelque part. Tu as dormi où ?  
Elle soupira brillamment.  
-C'est bon ! Je fais ce que je veux! T'es pas mon copain que je sache !  
-Sarah... Comprend moi ! J'étais super inquiet !  
-Parce que tu m'aimes peut être ? demanda la jeune femme avec sarcasme.  
Le moine la fixa s'agiter avec l'expression la plus sérieuse au monde.  
-Oui.

Elle le regarda avec interrogation en retirant ses bottines.  
-Quoi oui ?  
-Oui, je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Alors j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu étais, et avec qui.  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi...  
-Non ! Avec qui tu étais ? il haussa le ton, ce qui ne plût pas à la brunette.  
-Tu m'énerves.

Elle commença à monter à l'étage, et sans se contrôler, il attrapa son poignet avec un peu trop de violence. Elle tomba sur le sol et son genou se cogna contre une marche.  
Elle lança un regard haineux au moine sans se relever.  
-Je suis d-d...  
Elle le coupa fermement.  
-Sors de chez moi Pierre.  
Le moine était comme choqué. Il ne pensait pas qu'une femme aussi douce puisse être capable de devenir si agressive. C'était un simple accident... À l'évidence, Sarah n'était pas dans son état normal. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle la repoussa.  
-SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! répéta la jeune femme à bout de nerfs.  
-Pardon... Pardon.  
Le moine récupéra son crucifix en bois et sortit en baissant les yeux.

* * *

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-19h:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gros?

Le moine se tourna vers le hippie.

-Je déprime et je prie.

Le patron s'assit sur le canapé en ricanant.  
-Tu demandes au vieux dans le ciel de te pardonner d'avoir trempé ton biscuit ?

Le moine leva les yeux aux ciels.  
-Non. Je suis chaste. Tu n'iras pas au paradis mon frère.  
-Ça tombe bien, moi et Lucifer ont est plutôt proche si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

L'homme d'église soupira en se levant.  
-Vous êtes irrécupérables...

Un papier tomba de sa poche. Le patron s'en empara et l'ouvrit.  
-Tiens donc... Le coquinou... Il a ramené des petits souvenirs...

Il fixa la photographie et son regard se posa sur le jeune homme blond. Il fronça les sourcils en se mordant la joue pour retenir sa colère.  
-Oh putain de merde...


	17. Jeudi 30 Juillet

**Je suis désolée je ne peux pas continuer cette fic, puisque Bipolxire m'a tuée. Salut !**

 **... Non je déconne, j'ai neuf vies, parce que je suis un chat !**

 **Bonjour aux petits nouveaux : EternalGivrali , et HarleyQuinn9235!**

 **Et aussi merci à Evolii et Klarabreut pour leur participation et leurs commentaires quotidiens!**

 **PS. Je valide le Zopie!**

 **Si vous aussi vous attendez le grand final de slg... *0***

 **Chapitre co écrit avec margaux !**

* * *

Jeudi 30 juillet :

Hôpital-5h:

Le geek fut réveillée par une douleur au ventre, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Il grogna en effleurant son œil gauche encore à moitié fermé. Éléonore s'était endormie sur une chaise au pied du lit, la tête sur ses genoux. Il sourit en faisant glisser l'une de ses couettes entre ses doigts.

-Elle est mignonne.

Le geek leva la tête. Mathieu était accoudé au mur. Le geek fronça les sourcils.

-Elle s'appelle comment? reprit le créateur.  
-Éléonore... marmonna le gamin qui pouvait parler plus facilement désormais.  
Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de brillant autour de son cou. Une chaînette. Ah oui, c'était Éléonore qui la lui avait donnée... Il était encore un petit peu sous anesthésie la veille, il avait oublié cette gentille attention. Il culpabilisa en pensant qu'il avait pu douter de son amie...

-C'est joli ce collier. C'est un cadeau.  
-Oui.  
-Tu sais, je suis pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit contre toi. C'était juste euh... Surprenant ? En tout cas je suis content si elle te rend heureux.  
Mathieu esquissa un sourire puis mit son chapeau sur sa tête.  
-T'as aucune idée du responsable de tout ça ?

Le geek pensa immédiatement à Connor... Mais il ne voulait pas porter de jugement trop vite.  
-Non.  
-Je vais aller me chercher un café à la machine, et un paquet de cochonneries à bouffer. Je reviens.

Le geek lui fit un léger signe de la tête, et Mathieu sortit de la chambre blanche en glissant une dernière phrase :

-N'oublie pas que tu ne la reverras sûrement plus jamais dans un mois.  
Le geek soupira. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail... Il reposa son regard sur Éléonore assoupie. Elle était aussi jolie que le première fois où il l'avait observée dans son lit, quand il était venu chez elle. Maintenant il savait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment... Et l'amour... C'est plus fort que tout, non ? Dans tous les cas, ils trouveraient quelque chose.  
La couverture qu'elle avait mise sur ses épaules était en train de tomber. Il décida de la replacer correctement mais il ne pouvait bouger que son bras, son dos étant fixé au matelas et le faisant extrêmement souffrir. Il effleura la couverture et elle tomba sur le sol.

-Zut...  
Il grimaca. Son regard fut soudain attiré par le bas du dos de la jeune fille... Comme elle était penchée en avant, son tee-shirt était légèrement remonté et laissait apparaître un bout de son dos... Un tatouage. Un tatouage en forme de... Point virgule ?  
Le geek resta quelques secondes immobile. Quel était l'intérêt de s'être fait tatouer quelque chose de si... Bizarre ? En plus Éléonore n'était pas le genre de fille à faire ce genre de choses sur un coup de tête. Alors la pommade c'était pour ça... Il décida de ne pas lui en parler et d'attendre de pouvoir faire ses recherches seul.  
-Putain ! Le machine à café est morte !

Mathieu rentra en jurant et le geek jeta rapidement l'un de ses draps sur Éléonore. Son créateur haussa les sourcils devant le visage rouge vif du gamin.  
-Tsss... Pervers tiens... commenta Mathieu en ricanant.  
-Mais non mai-!  
-Profite bien...  
Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de le laisser à nouveau seul. Le geek laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

* * *

Bungalow Spaghetti-8h:

Le panda ne l'avait pas dit au patron, mais il avait très bien remarqué le petit manège du hippie... C'est lui même qui approvisionnait Zoé en gaufrettes à la fraise, et les bébés pandas jouaient avec elle dans l'après midi.  
Il reconnut tout de suite la petite fille sur l'affiche collée sur la porte.  
Il savait bien que cette relation avait ses limites, mais il n'avait jamais vu le Hippie aussi heureux, aussi ouvert à quelqu'un. Lui même, il avait du mal à définir la nature exacte de la relation entre son double et l'enfant... Est-ce que c'était bien ou mal ? Aucune idée. Mais il ne voulait pas voir son ami revenir à l'état de mollusque! Cette gamine avait même réussi à lui faire réduire sa consommation de substances illicites le matin ! Bon ok, entre 6 et 8h. Mais c'était énorme ? Et pour quoi faire? Simplement pour pouvoir se réveiller au côté de la môme.  
Bref. Il arracha d'un coup sec l'affiche, la déchira et laissa les morceaux s'envoler.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Merci Gros.

* * *

Bungalow Spaghetti-10h:

Le patron avait passé la nuit à fixer le fameux "Mickaël" sur la photo. Il avait fini par la coller sur son mur et jeter des fléchettes sur son visage.  
-Putain de merde... (en fait le langage est plus fleuri, mais de jeunes enfants pourraient tomber dessus)

Rien à faire. Il devait savoir.  
Le moine se réveilla en sentant un objet froid enfoncé dans son nombril.  
-Salut Jésus...  
Une voix rauque murmura contre son oreille. Le patron était allongé sur lui, un flingue (en métal hein? Pas l'autre sorte) sur son estomac.

-C'est qui cette pute?  
Le moine retint sa respiration.  
-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles...  
-Allez... Me force pas à te prouver que les voies du gentil seigneur ne sont pas si... Impénétrables...

Il dit cela de sa voix la plus sensuel en glissant sa main sur la cuisse du moine. Ce dernier sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer. Il décida de tout déballer.  
-Elle est au camping. Son nom est Sarah. Et... Je l'aime. Mais on c'est disputé hier.  
-Gentille brebis... Et le mec sur la photo ?

-C'était son fiancé il y a trois ans de ça... Il lui a laissé un mot lui demandant de l'aide.  
Le patron se releva en rangeant son flingue dans sa poche. Le moine se redressa rapidement, de peur d'être à nouveau dans une position embarrassante.

-Ils sont où ? continua le criminel  
-Bah elle, elle est au bungalow Angelo. Lui, je ne sais absolument pas.  
-Il va déguster...  
Le patron fit son fameux sourire carnassier en écrasant sa clope contre le mur et en enlevant la sécurité de son pistolet.  
-On va aller refaire la déco, version Jack l'Éventreur. Le rouge, c'est ma couleur préférée...  
Il sortit en courant, suivi du moine qui peinait à suivre sa cadence.  
-Je t'en prie ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Pas à elle ! Notre seigneur tout puissant-...  
-Rien à branler de ta gonzesse!

-Je l'aime cette fille ! supplia l'homme de dieu.  
-Lâche moi pauvre con ! Va sucer une queue!  
Ils arrivèrent devant le bungalow en question. Des cris résonnaient. Une voix féminine et une voix masculine.

-Sors de chez moi Mickaël ! J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! Je t'ai aidé à te soigner, maintenant laisse moi !  
-Mais enfin Sarah ! Je t'aime !  
-Et moi j'en aime un autre !  
Le patron défonça la porte, et la voix féminine termina sa phrase:  
-Il s'appelle Pierre!

Le moine sentit une chaleur envahir tout son corps.

Le patron réajusta ses lunettes. La jeune femme était écroulée sur le sol devant le blond, une batte de baseball en métal dans la main. Tout deux se retournèrent vers le criminel qui affichait un grand sourire en pointant son arme sur Mickaël.

-Coucou copain... Je t'ai manqué ?  
Puis tout alla très vite. Le patron appuya sur la détente, un coup de feu éclata, et dans la même seconde la cible dévia le tir avec sa batte, la balle rebondit vers Sarah qui la reçut dans son bras en criant. Le moine hurla en courant vers elle, c'est là que Mickaël profita de la confusion générale pour sauter par la fenêtre et s'enfuir.  
-Reviens ici ! Salopard!

Le Patron le poursuivit à toute allure dans les rangées du camping. Ils finirent par courir vers le parc, et c'est là que le grand blond se retrouva dos à un immense grillage. Aucune possibilité de fuir.

Mickaël regarda désespérément à droite et à gauche, ne voyant aucun trou dans le grillage. Un craquement dans son dos lui fit comprendre que son poursuivant l'avait rattrapé.

-Alooors... on dit même plus bonjour aux amis?  
-Dé... dégage! Espèce de malade mental!  
-Ça, c'est plutôt à mon créateur que tu devrais le dire. Naaan moi je suis juste un homme qui suit ses instincts. Jusque là, je m'étais freiné, pour la mémoire de Jade. Je voulais t'humilier comme pas possible mais ça a pas suffi. Maintenant, je vais plus me retenir.  
-Attends... on peut trouver un arrangement? fit Mickaël, essayant de trouver une diversion.  
-Ta gueule complètement défoncée, ça te va comme arrangement?  
Tout en parlant, il s'avançait lentement de sa proie. Et là, le pauvre homme se rendit compte que le type en noir avait ramassé sa batte. Il était mal là. L'autre reprit.  
-Tu vois, mon salaud, les armes à feu servent soit à intimider soit à éliminer directement quelqu'un. Ça manque... de contact. Aussi, je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé ce joli joujou. On va bien s'amuser...

Cette fois-ci, il avança plus vite sur Mickaël, comme un rapace fond sur sa cible. Ce dernier leva les bras, cherchant du regard un quelconque moyen de défense, une protection qui le séparerait de ce psychopathe. Trop tard... L'homme en noir leva la batte au-dessus de sa tête et frappa. Dans le ventre d'abord. Mickaël eut l'impression qu'on lui broyait les boyaux. Puis ce fut dans les jambes. Le sol se déroba sous pieds. C'était comme si on lui faisait exploser les rotules dans les genoux. Il tomba. Ensuite, le coup suivant porta sur son dos. Sa colonne vertébrale était en miettes, il pensa soudainement qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais marcher. Il se mit à cracher du sang. Enfin, ce fut un coup de pied qui fusa sur son crâne, lui dénonçant le nez. Et puis pour finir, après quelques minutes de réflexion, le type en noir lui assena un coup de pied magistral dans le fondement. Quelques secondes, des minutes peut-être passèrent. Couché par terre, les cheveux poisseux de sang, Mickaël aperçu l'homme en train de fumer une cigarette. Le silence était écrasant. On entendait que le bruit des vagues, au loin. Enfin, l'autre parla.

-Tu sais quoi ? Y a pas plus relaxant que de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Surtout sur une petite merde comme toi qui s'est échappée de son caniveau.  
Mickaël ne pouvait pas parler, il avait des dents brisées, sa langue était ouverte, il avait du sang plein la bouche.  
-Aaah... finalement ces vacances auront été intéressantes. Riches en idées même. Je te tue pas, rassures- toi... enfin, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que désormais ta vie sera un enfer. Bouger le moindre muscle t'arachera des cris de douleur, tu supplieras qu'on t'achève. Mais tu en seras incapable physiquement. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. La police aura sans doute beaucoup de questions à te poser. Enfin, faudra déjà que tu sois en état de parler. Je pense que d'ici là, je serais rentré chez moi. Cia!  
Mickaël regarda l'homme s'éloigner. Sa vue se brouilla et il s'évanouit. Plus tard, il entendit les sirènes arriver.


	18. Samedi 1er Aout

**Come on people !**

 **/!\ À LIRE, JE VOUS EN PRIE!**  
 **Bipolxire (qui écrit des fanfictions énormes, je dois avouer qu'il y a toujours une recherche sur la psychologie et les sentiments des persos de fou) a eu l'énorme gentillesse d'écrire un OS sur cette fic ! Plus précisément sur le pairing Zopie.**

 **J'arrive pas à coller le lien (ca me soule) Donc le titre c'est** **Une lumière parmi ces ténèbres** by Biploxire.

 **S'il vous plait, allez-y, lisez la, commentez! C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait fait et elle a réussi a exprimer toutes mes pensées et mes impressions sur ce pairing. Vraiment, allez-y, vous serez pas déçus ! Merci d'avance ! :) je pense également à une suite sur ce pairing... Mais on en parlera plus tard...**  
 **Mais ça vous plairait vous ? ^^**

 **Bref on continue ! Merci à Maitre Pancake, Bipolxire (enccoooore?) MissPika, Evolii et klarabreut pour les reviews!**

 **Et mon avis sur l'épisode final? Un peu étrange. Un mélange d'humour et de drama sérieux. Sinon pour ma théorie, je pense que l'esprit de Mathieu est dans la machine (puisque ya écrit bordel à la fin, mot préféré du Patron). Et je pense que c'est le fils qui va le sauver. Avec Frederick en mode "Fini mon travail mon fils!". Voilà ^^'**

* * *

 **Samedi 1 août :**

Hôpital-11h:

Mathieu s'avança vers un homme en blouse blanche à grands pas.

-Hey vous !

L'homme se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. En réalité c'était le seul de toute l'équipe hospitalière qui parlait le français, alors pour avoir des nouvelles de ses proches, Mathieu... Le harcelait un peu ? Oui oui, c'est ça. Il lui courait régulièrement après dans tous les étages.

-Encore vous monsieur Sommet ? dit l'infirmier agacé.  
-Désolé... Mais je cherche mon frère. Le même que moi, mais avec look moyenâgeux et un crucifix. Son amie s'est prise une balle dans le bras.

L'homme en blanc s'empara de plusieurs dossiers en lui répondant plus calmement:  
-Étage 4, porte 121.  
Mathieu lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.  
-T'es parfait... Euh...  
Il baissa les yeux vers le petit badge.  
-Christopher!

Ledit Chris le repoussa un peu sèchement.  
-J'ai du travail, monsieur Sommet. Et puis, je sais pas ce que vous faites pour me ramener chaque jour un nouveau patient, mais les armes ce ne sont pas des jouets ! Monsieur Sommet !

Le créateur était déjà parti vers l'ascenseur en courant.  
-Oui oui, Chris! On y pensera !

Christopher se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un grand soupire d'exaspération. Il était pas possible celui-là ! Il était bouché ou quoi? Il réalisait pas la chance dont les deux autres (Enrique et le geek) avaient bénéficiée. Heureusement que Sarah était hors danger, mais quand même... Un jour y'en aura un qui rentrera ici, mais qui n'en sortira plus si ça continue comme ça. Il mit sa paperasse dans son sac et se dirigea vers le chambre 21 en traînant des pieds. C'était le genre de moments que chaque étudiant en médecine avait conscience de devoir faire à un moment où un autre... Mais le faire restait toujours très compliqué.

-Bonjour Mickaël, dit-il en rentrant.

Il ouvrit les volets et jeta un regard plein de compassion au jeune blond dans le lit immaculé... Le pauvre était plâtré de toutes parts, seul son visage était encore à l'air libre dirons-nous, même s'il était recouvert de multiples points de sutures et autres hématomes, il avait également une aide respiratoire, soit un masque sur sa bouche et son nez. Un vrai massacre. C'était un cas comme on en voyait peu dans une vie. Seul un malade était capable de faire ça. Christopher était au courant du casier judiciaire de son patient, mais il ne pouvait se dire qu'une personne puisse mériter ça, aussi horrible soit elle. Mickaël fixait Christopher de ses deux grands yeux bleus. Un frisson parcourut ce dernier. Une lueur intense brillait dans ces iris. Comme un brin de vie encore présent. Une sorte de contraste effrayant avec le reste de ce corps si...cassé, détruit, presque mort. Christopher prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit son classeur en déglutissant difficilement.

-Mickaël... Je vais vous tutoyer... ou pas... Hum...

Il détestait réellement annoncer ce genre de choses.

-Voilà... Vous ne pourrez plus jamais marcher, je suis désolé. Votre colonne vertébrale est en miettes... Vous devrez rester dans un lit avec une aide respiratoire pour le restant de vos jours. Vous ne serez plus jamais indépendant, et le moindre geste sera pour vous très douloureux. Vous serez simplement pleinement conscient et capable de parler dans quelques semaines. Alors je vais vous poser une question... Vous avez tout votre temps pour y répondre bien sûr. Nous proposons ici l'euthanasie... Vu voir état, nous pouvons donc vous laisser le choix : vivre ou mourir. Je sais que c'est très dur, mais nous aimerions savoir quel est votre décision et nous nous assurons que vous compreniez bien toutes les conséquences.

Il ferma son classeur. Le CLAC retentit dans la pièce. Il essuya les quelques gouttes de sueur perlants sur son front. Ça y est. Tout était dit. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le blessé. La lueur brillant dans ces yeux quelques secondes plus tôt s'était soudainement évaporée. Comme éteinte. Parce qu'en réalité, ils savaient tout les deux quelle serait la réponse. Une larme roula sur la joue du blond sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir.

* * *

-Sarah ?

Quand elle entendit son prénom, la jeune femme brune ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du moine. Ses jolies iris bleus étaient rougies.

-Tu as pleuré ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
-Oui, répondit l'autre sans détourner son regard. Tu as mal?

Son bras droit était plâtré et recouvert d'un bandage. Elle s'était prise une balle c'est vrai... Tout était allé si vite... Mickaël qui revenait pour lui demander de l'aide, puis qui la suppliait de revenir avec lui... Elle l'avait aidé à se soigner, ou plutôt elle avait apaisé un peu ses douleurs et était partie en lui disant qu'elle avait tourné la page... Le lendemain, il était revenu chez elle. La suppliant à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec une batte à la main. Il l'avait forcée à s'allonger sur le sol par des menaces et avait commencé à retirer ses sous-vêtements... Elle s'était débattue comme elle pouvait. C'était à ce moment qu'un homme en noir, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Pierre était rentré et avait tiré. Elle avait senti une terrible douleur dans le bras, puis entendu Pierre et elle s'était endormie. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital, avec un bras dans le plâtre et Pierre.

-Non ça va. Je ne le sens pas du tout. Ça doit être l'anesthésie.

Le moine retint un sanglot et enfouit son visage dans les couettes du lit.  
-J'ai eu si peur !  
Elle posa sa main gauche sur son épaule.  
-C'est fini maintenant, le rassura-t-elle.

Il releva son visage et prit ses petits doigts dans les siens. Il dessina des cercles avec son pouce sur sa main et ne put s'empêcher d'y déposer un baiser. Cependant son visage restait inquiet, voir fermé, et toujours rougi par les pleurs. Il se leva et posa doucement ses lèvres, assez brièvement, sur celles de la demoiselle qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Ce fut tout. Un simple baiser très chaste, mais plein de sens. Ce geste signifiait bien plus que ce qu'il ne laissait à penser.

-Ça va ? Je dérange pas ?

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la voix. Le geek leur lançait un regard noir. Encore hospitalisé, il avait été installé dans le chambre de Sarah afin de faciliter les visites des Sommet qui n'auraient plus à courir d'un étage à un autre.  
Le moine se dirigea vers lui, amusé de la situation, et sortit un petit appareil en métal de sa poche qu'il lança sur le lit du gamer.  
-Mon portable ! s'écria-t-il en s'emparant du smartphone. En plus y'a du wifi ici !

Le moine esquissa un sourire et embrassa son double sur le front, ainsi que Sarah avant de sortir faire un tour.

La jeune femme brune s'endormit rapidement, les médicaments la fatiguant énormément. Le geek se connecta, rentra le code du wifi et tapa aussitôt dans la barre de recherche "tatouage point virgule". Éléonore était partie lui chercher des vêtements (ben oui, une chemise d'hôpital, ouverte derrière, c'est pas le top). La page s'ouvrit rapidement...

"Un point-virgule est utilisé quand l'auteur aurait pu finir sa phrase mais qu'il a choisi de ne pas le faire. L'auteur, c'est vous et la phrase c'est votre vie."

" Cette marque représente le combat contre les troubles mentaux et l'importance de la prévention contre le suicide."

"Ils se décrivent comme étant "un mouvement dédié à l'espoir et l'amour envers ceux qui se battent contre la dépression, le suicide, l'addiction et l'automutilation. Le Project Semicolon existe pour encourager, aimer, et inspirer."

Le geek resta quelques secondes à relire les phrases pour bien les comprendre. Le dépression et l'auto-mutilation ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment une personne pouvait avoir l'envie de se faire du mal dans le but d'aller mieux. Ça lui paraissait fou. Éléonore avait pourtant l'air d'avoir une vie joyeuse, presque parfaite. Il se remémora la photo de famille dans sa chambre... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Il allait mener son enquête.

* * *

Bungalow Spaghetti-13h:

Zoé s'amusait à espionner les différentes chambres de la maison. Mathieu avait fini par prendre la petite fille en amitié après avoir compris que, de toutes manières, il ne pourrait pas faire changer le hippie d'avis. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui, mais il déviait le conversation avec une subtilité qui lui était jusque-là inconnue "Oh un éléphant de mer rose". Le créateur pensait d'abord que le dialogue n'était pas possible vu que le hippie consommait trop substances. Mais récemment, le prof lui avait appris que ce dernier avait diminué ses consommations. En particulier la matinée et le soir pour ne pas enfumer sa chambre où dormait désormais la petite.  
Il simulait donc... Autant prendre son mal en patience. Il finirait par se lasser de la gamine et tout redeviendrait comme avant.  
Donc oui, Zoé courait dans tout le bungalow en passant de pièce en pièce en riant. (Sauf la chambre du patron, interdiction de son tuteur après l'avoir vue s'amuser avec un petit canard en plastique) Le hippie l'avait laissée quelques minutes, sorti pour prendre un joint. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le suive, conscient de la toxicité pour des petits poumons, et surtout de cette masse de personnes voulant les séparer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt il ne voulait pas. La drogue faisant moins d'effets, ses pensées devenaient plus claires, mais il niait à tout prix. Il savait de quoi on le suspectait, mais il s'interdisait d'y penser et laissait le produit faire le reste. Il n'était pas programmé pour réfléchir, et à l'évidence il ne voulait pas que Zoé parte. C'était tout.

[Boum]

Zoé se cogna contre quelqu'un et tomba sur ses fesses.  
-Oh! Coucou toi ! Je t'ai fais mal?

Éléonore s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Zoé se releva en frottant son postérieure avec une petite moue.  
Éléonore lui sourit. Elle était adorable avec son petit air boudeur, ses cheveux roux tout frisés, et sa petit robe menthe à l'eau.  
-Tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Zoé. Et toi ?  
-Éléonore. Tu es très mignonne Zoé! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?  
-Parce que c'est ma maison maintenant ! expliqua l'enfant avec fierté. Je fais dodo avec le hippie, c'est mon copain ! Et les autres aussi ils sont gentils ! Sauf le méchant monsieur pas beau tout noir avec ses canards... Tu sais, c'est le hippie, il a donné des sous, et Mathieu il m'a acheté ma jolie robe !

Sur ses mots, Zoé se mit à tourner sur elle-même et le tissus flotta au vent.  
-C'est une robe qui tourne ! rajouta-t-elle avant de retomber sur le sol à cause du tournis en éclatant de rire.  
-Wow ! répondit Éléonore en jouant le jeu.  
-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es ici?

Le copine du geek attrapa un sac rempli aussi bien de consoles que de vêtements.  
-Tu vois, je dois ramener tout ça pour Lu-... Enfin le geek qui est à l'hôpital.  
-C'est ton copain ? demanda innocemment l'enfant.  
-Oui. En fait, c'est même mon amoureux, expliqua celle aux couettes en se mettant en tailleur.

La petite ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
-Ton amoureux ?  
-Oui.  
-Et vous vous faites des bisous ?  
-Des fois. Tu es bien curieuse. Tu as pas d'amoureux toi ? demanda Éléonore amusée de la situation.

C'était toujours amusant de poser ce genre de questions à un enfant. Il ne savait pas très bien l'ampleur que ça avait réellement, et il répondait les premières choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était innocent, un enfant.

Mais Zoé posa sa tête dans ses mains en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Baaah... Je sais pas. Si on fait des bisous et des câlins à un garçon, ça veut dire que c'est notre amoureux ou pas ? demanda la petite d'un air sérieux.  
-Oui je pense, répondit Ele en rigolant. C'est un copain de classe ? Un petit garçon de ton âge ?  
-Ben non. T'es bête ? C'est le hippie, répondit naturellement l'enfant comme si c'était évident.

Le sourire amusé de la copine du geek disparut aussitôt, remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus grave. Il n'aurait quand même pas...

Le hippie entra dans la pièce. Éléonore devint rouge pivoine, et pria intérieurement pour que Zoé ne lui dise rien de tout ça. Rapidement, elle posa le sac sur son épaule et sortit sans demander son reste. Zoé la regarda avec étonnement.  
-Au revoir Eleo-...

Elle fut coupée par le claquement de la porte, elle aperçut enfin son ami et lui sauta dans les bras.  
-Ça va gros ?  
Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la hissa contre lui. Elle entoura automatiquement ses petits bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
-Ça va. C'est qui la fille, grosse ?  
-C'est l'amoureuse du gamin elle a dit !  
-Aaaaah...

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant.  
-Et toi c'est qui ton amoureuse ?

Le hippie sentit un coup au cœur en fixant les deux grosses billes vertes devant lui. Son regard était illuminé.

-Alors c'est qui !? répéta-t-elle en lui tirant les joues.

Le contact le sortit de sa torpeur et il la posa sur le sol. Il n'était pas fait pour réfléchir et le produit faisait le reste. Mais à l'évidence, ce n'était plus suffisant.

-J'en ai pas grosse. Les gens aiment pas trop les gens comme moi.  
-Ah.  
Une sorte de déception apparut sur son visage, avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement.  
-Bon! Je vais jouer avec les bébés pandas!

Le hippie regarda ce petit bout de femme marcher d'un pas décidé. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit du gamin en posant une main en haut à gauche de son torse. Il avait mal.


	19. Lundi 3 Aout

**Ouiiii! Encore des reviews!**

 **Vous savez quoi ? En fait je crois que je vous soule avec mes chapitres tous les jours! XD Je suis désolée !**

 **Allez une petit commentaire :3 ça motive !**

 **SARAH LA CHELOU GIRL (LE PATRON) ! ENFIIINNN! Tu as laissé une review sur ma fic "slg en vacances" en me disant ouais 'Ouais le moine on le voit pas assez ! Gnagnagna!' (en gros) J'AI CRÉÉ SARAH JUSTE POUR TOI PUTAIN! Ça y est. Maintenant que tu l'as vu, je peux mourir en paix.  
Et mes vacances sont comme les tiennes, rajoute juste des mangas, du chocolat, un cours de chant par semaine, et un aller-retour en Normandie le week end.**

 **Un chapitre plus long demain, promis.**

* * *

 **Lundi 3 Août :**

Hôpital-11h:

-Bon! Tu sors gamin? T'es là-dedans depuis trois plombes, t'es en train de te frotter le chococo, ou faut que je vienne te tirer par les couilles ?

Le patron tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre hospitalière du geek. Éléonore lui avait ramené des vêtements et il pouvait enfin sortir d'ici. Bien sûr, il devrait continuer à suivre un traitement. Pommade, et autres pansements. Mais sa petite amie avait déjà tout prévu.

Éléonore tapa du pied. Elle n'était pas vraiment ravie que ce soit le Patron qui les ramène au camping. Pas le choix, c'était le seul qui avait le permis ET qui s'exprimait bien en Italien pour régler les derniers papiers.

-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois... rajouta le criminel. Mais pas pour ouvrir la porte gamin... La petite à côté est plutôt mignonne... dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière tira sur sa robe par réflexe. Pour la toute première fois, elle regrettait ses gouts vestimentaires. Une petite robe en coton, blanche avec des petites cerises. Depuis son arrivée, elle attendait un commentaire à connotation sexuelle à chaque instant... Pff... Il en mettait du temps pour enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt l'autre !

-Eh, poupée, tu sais ce qu'on dit de ceux qui peuvent nouer une queue de cerise avec leur langue ? marmonna le Patron en jetant un regard au vêtement d'Éléonore

"Ça y est !" pensa-t-elle. Fallait bien qu'il sorte un truc ! Elle soupira en sentant l'énervement monter en elle.

La porte s'ouvrit. Le geek sortit, son maillot Captain America par-dessus un large bandage.

-Dommage, on allait commencer à s'amuser ! commenta l'homme en noir avec une petite moue ironique.

Le gamer l'ignora totalement et marcha vers Éléonore en traînant son sac en grimaçant à cause de sa blessure. Elle lui sourit et prit le bagage sur son épaule.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller, annonça-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall où le Patron signa de la paperasse (le geek n'étant pas considéré comme majeur) laissant les deux amoureux côte à côte dans le salle d'attente.

-Ça va ? demanda timidement la jeune fille en fixant le sol.  
-Oui. Merci encore d'être venu pour moi, de m'avoir apporté monsieur nounours et tout...

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire terre en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il tourna la tête en louchant sur sa main, ce qui la fit rire.

-Me fais pas rire, ça me fait mal ! la supplia-t-il en ricanant.  
-Je peux voir?  
-Euh... Ou-oui... dit-il en rougissant.

Elle releva doucement le tissu du tee shirt. Le contact de ses doigts contre le torse du geek les fit tous les deux frissonner. Un grand bandage blanc. Il se tourna de façon à lui montrer son dos, et elle regarda sous le pansement. Une entaille 5cm.

-C'est moche ? demanda-t-il  
-Tu pourras dire que tu t'es battu avec des alligators! Et puis c'est sexy les cicatrices...

Elle remit le tee shirt en place et il se retourna vers elle, rouge pivoine.

-Tu peux me donner le sac s'il te plait Ele?  
-Oui oui!

Il s'empara d'une petite pochette en tissus et lui donna en détournant le regard, embarrassé.  
-C'est un cadeau... Tu m'as acheté un joli collier, et moi j'avais rien pour toi, alors voilà... Mais je pouvais pas bouger, alors c'est les pandas qui ont choisi...

Éléonore fixa le sachet avec étonnement. "Adorable". C'est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle l'observa se justifier de son geste par de multiples arguments en bafouillant et en rougissant. " Terriblement adorable ". Elle l'embrassera sur la joue, et il stoppa son discours.  
-Merci.

Elle fit glisser le contenu dans sa main. Une chaînette en argent ! Le même qu'elle lui avait offerte en plus fine, et avec un petit pendentif en forme de pomme. Elle le retourna. "L & E"

-C'est pas grand-chose... Et puis en fait je sais pas trop pourquoi ils ont pris une pomme, expliqua-t-il avec sa petite tête triste.

Elle lui sauta au cou en sautant sur place.  
-Merci merci merci merci !  
-Mon dos... grogna-t-il

Elle s'éloigna d'un bond.  
-Ah... Désolée désolée... Mais merci merci merci !  
Elle attacha le collier autour de son cou. Le fruit argenté se trouvait au niveau de la naissance de sa poitrine. Le geek croisa les jambes en se mordant la joue.

-Je suis content que ça te plaise.  
-Ça me plait vraiment beaucoup.

-Tiens, c'est une invitation à partager le fruit défendu gamin? lança une voix rauque

Le petit couple se retrouva face au patron allumant une clope.  
-Allez tous en voiture, on bouge.

* * *

Bungalow "Spaghetti" :

Éléonore aida le geek à s'assoir sur son lit, puis rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire.  
-Je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. Je dois rentrer à la maison pour aider Enrique. Il est dans le même état que toi, et papa et maman sont partis quelques jours tout seul, alors je dois lui faire à manger, tout ça...  
-C'est pas très très grave. Tu as acheté ta pommade ?

Elle sentit le regard de son copain lui transpercer le dos.  
-Oui. C'était pour le traitement de mon frère.  
Elle se mordit la langue en pliant un pantalon, face au mur.  
-D'accord, acquiesça l'autre.

Il savait très bien qu'elle mentait, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher son retour au bungalow. Elle finit par poser le dernier tee-shirt.

-Bon, je vais y aller.  
Elle l'embrassa pudiquement sur le bouche, s'en voulant encore de devoir lui cacher le vérité.  
-Je t'aime, lui dit-il en un souffle comme si cette phrase la convaincrait de tout lui avouer.  
-Moi aussi Lucas.

Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts devant son sourire triste, et elle sortit.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à nouveau. Zoé courut vers le gamer.  
-Le gamin est revenu !

Le concerné passa une main dans les cheveux roux de l'enfant.  
-Tu peux m'appeler Lucas si tu veux.  
-Non, gamin c'est plus rigolo! C'est parce que tu utilises souvent ta main ça veut dire ? demanda la petite en croisant les bras.

Le geek cacha sa main droite sous ses fesses.  
-P-pas du tout... Allez viens, on va voir les autres dans le salon.

Elle l'aida à se lever et ils s'installèrent dans la canapé. La fille rentra de manière théâtrale.  
-Alors là, j'en ai vraiment TROP marre !  
-Dis-nous tout... lança Mathieu, plongé dans un magazine.  
-J'en peux plus ! Ce bungalow ressemble à un mixte entre une agence patrimoniale, une garderie, et les enfoirés! Et le pire? J'ai trouvé aucun bel italien! J'ai beau leur dire tout ce que je veux, ils sont pas capables d'aligner trois mots !  
-C'est parce qu'ils parlent en Italien.. ? tenta le geek.  
Elle soupira bruyamment en jetant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.  
-Merci Captain Obvious! lui répondit-elle avec sarcasme. T'es peut être amoureux mais t'es pas moins con dis donc ! Et puis pourquoi la gamine elle est toute seule ? Il est passé où le pedo?

-Pedo... ? répéta Zoé avec interrogation.

Le geek s'empressa de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
-Dis pas ça devant elle! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal !  
-Rhooo... Si on peut même plus plaisanter !  
-Il est avec le prof, les coupa le créateur. Il est parti faire quelques tests ou des machins du genre. La Fille, tu ne dis pas des trucs comme ça devant la poupée.

La fille ouvrit en faisant un non de la main digne d'une mauvaise série américaine.  
-Ah ouais! Monsieur Mathieu se découvre des notions paternelles? Je peux t'appeler papa alors ?  
-Tais-toi, va casser la tête de tes peluches !  
-C'est marrant vu la façon dont tu traites le gamin... rajouta la féministe en lançant un regard au geek.  
-C'est Lucas... marmonna ce dernier.  
-Et moi c'est Nebilla, d'abord ! Pff...

Elle partit en se déhanchant. Le geek délivra la petite.  
-Ça veut dire quoi pedooooo?

Le gamin lança un regard désespéré à son créateur qui répondit à sa place:  
-C'est quand on aime beaucoup les enfants mon ange, expliqua-t-il d'un ton posé. Mais c'est pas un joli mot, faut pas le dire.

Zoé écarquilla les yeux.  
-Ah d'accord j'ai compris ! Je le dirai pas alors !

Le geek lui fit un petit sourire, et elle lui sauta au cou en riant.  
-Le gamin est revenuuuuu!  
-Argh! Mon doooooos!

Chambre du prof-12h:

-Tu voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as des douleurs? demanda le prof au hippie.  
-Ouais gros.  
-Bien... Peux-tu m'indiquer où tu as mal?  
Le camé posa une main sur son cœur.  
-Je vois... Je vais te faire passer une série de tests. Reviens demain matin lorsque tu ne seras pas encore sous substances, et je te donnerai les résultats et donc la cause de ton malaise.  
-Cool.


	20. Mardi 4 Aout

**Coucou les gens ! Nouveau chapitre riche en événements... J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions... J'imagine déjà vos têtes de choqués mouhahaha!**

 **Mais oui Sarah! J'espérais vraiment que tu tombes sur ma fic en plus! (Tu vois, comme quoi je fais bien attention aux reviews) Et t'as pas de compte alors je pouvais pas te le dire! Ouiiiii! Moi aussi je t'adore alors XD et heureuse que ça te plaise! Tu as bien dormi donc?**  
 **Et je pars sur l'arc en ciel quand tu veux! 0.0 J'imagine :**  
 **Mathieu qui se réveille sur l'arc en ciel... Il ouvre péniblement les yeux et se retrouve face à deux fangirls le fixant avec un sourire signe du joker.**  
 **-MATHIIIIIIEEEEEEUUU!**  
 **-AU SECOUUUUUURS!**

 **Et là une courte poursuite digne du fameux parcours dans Mario Kart.**

 **Merci Klarabreut. Contente de voir que tu es toujours là !**  
 **Et vous pouvez toute faire comme MissPika! Un commentaire qui dit rien x) ça me fait quand même très plaisir !**

 **N'oubliez pas de jeter un œil et de commenter Une lumière parmi ces ténèbres de Bipolxire qui est basée sur l'histoire entre le hippie et Zoé [Zopie], qui se raccroche directement à ma fic ! Elle est vraiment très belle, vous ne serez pas déçus !**

 **Et laissez vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est pas très long ! ^^**

* * *

 **Mardi 4 Août :**

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-9h:

Zoé fut réveillée par un léger mouvement sous sa tête. Elle se redressa en baillant et elle s'assit innocemment à califourchon sur son oreiller vivant. Le hippie était assoupi dans les draps bleus clairs. Zoé frotta son visage endolori dans son pyjama improvisé ; un tee shirt trop grand, un cadeau de son tuteur, avec un short.

Elle fixa son ami. Son bras droit tremblait comme pas possible... Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle posa ses petites mains dessus et appuya de toutes ses forces pour arrêter les secousses. Sans grand succès... Déçue, elle regarda les lunettes du hippie. Jamais il n'avait voulu lui montrer ses yeux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle approcha ses petits doigts de la branche, en sachant ce qu'il se passerait. Il se réveilla d'un bon et attrapa son petit poigné.  
-Faut pas voir ça, grosse. Je t'ai déjà dit, mes yeux sont pas beaux.  
La petite lui sourit d'un air malicieux.  
-C'est que je savais que ça te réveillerait, expliqua Zoé. En plus je suis sûre ils sont beaux. Bleus comme la mer. Mais regarde ton bras ! Il est tout bizarre !

Le drogué jeta un regard. Effectivement il tremblait. Le manque de substances dans la matinée se faisait de plus en plus présent.  
-C'est grave ? demanda l'enfant un peu inquiète  
-J'en ai pas assez pris. C'est normal grosse. Ça veut dire que je guéris.  
-T'étais malade ?  
-Je sais pas trop.

C'est vrai ça... Est-ce que c'était une maladie ou juste une façon de vivre la drogue? Lui qui avait toujours trouvé ça normal, maintenant devait-il clamer que c'était mal et nocif ? Ça lui avait apporté un échappatoire, et par le même biais, de la joie, une vie, des rêves. Qu'est ce qui le poussait à revenir près d'une réalité si laide d'un seul coup ?  
-Pourquoi tu dors toujours habillé ? demanda Zoé.  
Il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.  
-Hein ?  
-Pourquoi tu dors toujours habillé ?! répéta l'autre un peu agacée.  
-Euuuuh...  
Il remarqua enfin la position de la petite. Il reçut comme un coup au ventre. Rapidement il la souleva et la posa sur le sol comme s'il avait commis quelque chose de mal. Il se leva à son tour laissant l'enfant désemparée.  
-Bah tu vas où ?  
-Voir le prof grosse.

Il se sentait sale.

* * *

Laboratoire/chambre du prof-9h15:

-Ah ! Le hippie tu es ici ! J'ai le résultat de tes tests. J'y ai passé toute la nuit. J'ai dû le refaire au moins une dizaine de fois pour m'assurer du résultat, expliqua le prof en imprimant une feuille.  
-Je l'ai mal fais ? demanda le hippie dans comprendre.  
-Non. Je doute que quiconque soit capable de donner un mauvais échantillon de sa salive. Sauf si celui-ci a-...  
-Gros !  
-Oui oui...  
Le prof lui passa le document. Le drogué fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour lire les petites lettres. Le plus intelligent soupira en lui reprenant la fiche.

-Bon. C'est très simple. Les résultats ont annoncés que ton taux de dopamine et d'ocytocine, libérées dans le cerveau a augmenté. La dopamine est au cœur des systèmes désirants qui commandent les structures du cortex impliquées dans le circuit de la récompense. Ce circuit, essentiel pour notre survie, favorise les comportements fondamentaux : manger et boire, notamment. Il nous incite aussi à répéter les expériences agréables.  
-Hein ?  
-Mon cher hippie, sache que tu es amoureux, annonça très sérieusement le scientifique.

La mâchoire du camé se décrocha d'elle-même face au bilan.

-Tu n'aurais pas rencontré une jeune femme ces derniers temps? demanda le Prof.  
-Non.  
-Disons que tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux. La première personne auquel tu penseras aura de grandes chances d'être celle qui a piqué ton cœur.

Le hippie, toujours choqué par la nouvelle, sorti en traînant des pieds et s'installa sur la marche devant le bungalow. Il sortit un joint de sa poche, l'alluma, puis le glissa entre ses lèvres. Les tremblements de son bras cessèrent.

* * *

Salon-10h:

Le prof sortit également de son labo et prit une tasse de café. La plupart des autres personnalités étaient également là.  
Mathieu lui jeta un regard insistant.  
-Qu'as-tu Mathieu ?  
-J'aimerais juste savoir... Il a quoi alors ?  
-Je suis désolé, je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

La fille arriva fièrement avec un papier dans la main.  
-Hey les mecs, vous devinez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre du taré ! Y'a marqué que le hippie est... AMOUREUX! Si c'est pas un truc de fou ça !  
-Bravo, la félicita Mathieu en applaudissant ironiquement. Ça veut dire que tu es vraiment un cas désespéré si même lui à trouver quelqu'un.

La fille posa une main sur sa poitrine comme si les propos de son créateur l'avaient réellement blessée.

-Moi je pense que c'est bien, se risqua le geek. Ça veut dire qu'il est heureux ?  
-Amoureux mais toujours pas moins con... marmonna la Fille. Bon vous me faites tous chier de toute façon!  
-C'est drôle, j'pensais pas que le bouffeur de soja avait compris qu'il avait un pénis... répliqua le Patron en allumant une clope.

Seul le panda resta silencieux. Il aperçut Zoé courir vers le porte du bungalow. Il pensa à la rattraper mais sa pensée fut absorbée par un chant mélodieux au milieu du débat concernant les états d'âme du camé. Il suivit la douce musique... Elle provenait de... Sa chambre? Il ouvrit le porte. Ce qu'il aperçut alors le remplit de joie et de surprise. Les 10 pandas étaient en train de chanter, pu plus précisément de "grogner" tous à l'unisson, telle une chorale d'enfants.  
Les animaux se stoppèrent à la vision de leur Maître.  
-Non non ! Continuez! les encouragea ce dernier. C'est magnifique ! Allez les pandas ! From the top!

* * *

Devant le bungalow-10h30:

"Amoureux". Le hippie posa sa main sur son cœur le faisant encore souffrir. Les pulsations étaient beaucoup trop rapides. Il appuya jusqu'à ce faire encore plus mal pour le calmer. Bizarrement, cette douleur lui faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux. Rien. Rien du tout ne s'affichait à lui.

-Hey!

Il ouvrit les yeux. Zoé était devant lui.  
-Ça sent pas bon ton truc, dit-elle en plissant le nez.

Elle ? Non. Pas possible. Il la fixa quelques secondes, hypnotisé par ses deux grands yeux verts. Elle toussa un peu. Il n'était pas fait pour réfléchir, mais il savait que maintenant ce serait elle sa réalité. Il écrasa son joint.

-J'en prendrai plus, grosse.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enfouit sa petite tête dans son cou. Il posa timidement ses mains sur son dos en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Une chevelure rousse, des petites dents de lait, de grands yeux verts... Il rouvrit les yeux, soudain prit de tremblements.  
Inquiète, le petite se redressa et posa sa main sur sa joue.  
-Ça veut dire que tu veux plus planer ?  
-Y'a pas toi dans le ciel.

Il la porta jusque dans le salon où Mathieu avait préparé son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Hôpital-14h:

Le moine entra dans la chambre de Sarah. Elle feuilletait le dernier bouquin de John Green.  
-Bah alors ! T'étais où ? Lucas est parti, je suis toute seule depuis hier, dit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-Je suis désolé... Je suis retournée chez toi, pour prendre ça.

Il tendit sa main où se trouvait la bague qu'il lui avait donnée plusieurs jours plus tôt. Sarah lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations.  
-Euh... Oui? Tu veux la reprendre?  
-Non.

Encore essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'à l'hôpital, il prit une grande inspiration puis posa un genou au sol. La jeune femme eut tout d'un coup peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
-Sarah... Veux-tu m'accepter comme époux devant Notre Seigneur à jamais et pour toujours ?

Elle le regarda la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes. Il se releva et prit sa main dans la sienne.  
-Écoute Sarah... Dieu m'a accordé le droit d'aimer une autre que lui. Mais je me dois de rester pieux et sain. Je ne pourrais pas commettre un quelconque... "Pêché de la chair", dit-il en rougissant légèrement, sans sa bénédiction. Alors... Veux-tu devenir mon épouse ?

Elle le fixa toujours de la même façon, sans pouvoir articuler un seul mot. Il posa l'anneau sur sa table de nuit, un peu déçu.

-Ce n'est rien... Je sais que tu viens de perdre ton ancien époux. Je comprendrais que tu aies besoin de temps pour prendre ta décision. Je reviendrai demain.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Chambre du geek-15h:

-Hop! Et un beau pansement tout propre pour mon chéri ! s'exclama Éléonore en comment le dernier morceau de sparadrap.

Le geek rougit.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-elle  
-C'est ce que tu as dit...  
-Un beau pansement ? Tu sais, en vrai, il est pas si beau... C'est une bande d'un espèce de tissus bizarre tout blanc...  
-Non pas ça... " Chéri ", répéta-t-il en détournant le regard.  
-T'aimes pas ?  
-Si si!  
-Sinon je peux aussi dire " mon cœur ", " mon ange ", " mon amour "...  
Il rougit encore plus.  
-Oh... T'es trop mignon quand tu es tout embarrassé !  
Elle l'embrassa avec passion, laissant sa langue danser avec le sienne. Surpris, il ferma les yeux de peur de loucher et sans se contrôler il posa sa main sur la poitrine de sa copine. Elle se sépara de lui en grimaçant.

-Je suis désolé! dit il en enlevant sa main aussi rapidement que s'il s'était brûlé.  
-Ça va... Ça arrive... Je suis juste pas encore...  
-Oui oui... Pardon, c'est ma faute. L'appel des boobies...  
-Voilà. Bon, je vais y aller.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de le chambre. Le geek posa sa tête dans ses mains. Mais quel idiot... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler son corps ? Pourquoi ça devait toujours tout gâcher !? Il repensa au tatouage.

Il prit son portable et chercha Enrique dans ses contacts.

 _" Salut Enrique, c'est Lucas. J'aimerais te parler d'Ele'. Je peux te voir demain ? Bye."_

* * *

Accueil-18h:

[Discussion en Italien]

-Bonjour, c'est bien ici si je veux parler aux autorités?  
-Oui. Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-Et bien je crois que je sais qui a agressé Enrique Mori et Lucas Sommet.  
-Très bien. Nous allons entendre votre témoignage. Quel est votre prénom ?  
-Calor.


	21. Mercredi 5 Aout

**Hey people !  
Vous allez bien ? Il fait super chaud ces temps ci, j'en peux plus... Brrr.**

 **Allez nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos commentaires! Coucou 91Chantilly alias le Panda! *mauvaise actrice* Olala je suis vraiment très surprise de te voir ici! Je ne sais pas du tout qui tu es! (Bon on se voit lundi hein x) ) Signé Le Geek!**

 **Coucou THE PATRON! Ouiiii! Je vais pouvoir t'harceler de messages mouhahaha ! Quoi que moi je suis le geek... Alors je sais pas... Tu es dangereuse ? *petite moue triste***

 **Et pendant ce temps sur l'arc en ciel :  
Moi : Attend... Il est en couple ?  
Toi : ON S'EN FOUUUUUT!  
Moi : ... Mouaiiiiis !**

 **Bon déménagement Evolii! Courage et keur sur toi!**

 **Coucou Bipolxire! Faut que je t'envoie un truc que j'ai écris hier en me réveillant à 3h du mat' haha.**

 **Partie du patron faite par margaux.**

* * *

 **Mercredi 5 août :**

Bungalow "Macaroni"-10h:

 _[Italien]_

On le plaqua au sol, son visage écrasé contre les lattes de parquet glacé. On lui passa les menottes aux poignets.

-Connor, ne bouge pas s'il te plait. Nous allons t'emmener au poste de police pour t'interroger. Un témoin nous a apporté un de tes tee shirt recouvert de sang. Des analyses vont être faites. Tu es soupçonné de l'attaque sur Enrique, un jeune garçon qui s'est fait frapper la semaine dernière, ainsi que celle sur Lucas Sommet, tout juste sorti de l'hôpital.

Connor releva légèrement les yeux en direction de son frère jumeau, en larmes devant lui. C'était lui. Il en était sûr. Quel crétin. Il lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait faire, la colère lui rongeant le ventre. Mais quel crétin.

-Faux frère... marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Calor restant silencieux en tentant de calmer ses sanglots. Lui qui avait toujours été proche de son frère, ce reproche le touchait droit au cœur. Est ce qu'il avait pris la bonne décision ? Son regard coula vers sa mère... Elle aussi pleurait. Il se sentait coupable...  
Mère célibataire, elle avait élevé ses deux fils seule en travaillant jours et nuits. C'était donc ça la récompense de tous ses efforts ? Il s'en voulait. Il était désolé que son frère lui fasse un tel affront. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa par un simple geste.

-Madame, vous ne pourrez pas joindre votre fils durant sa mise en garde à vue. Elle durera 42h. Je suis désolée.

Un policier attrapa Connor par les épaules et le traina dehors contre son gré. Ce dernier jeta un regard à sa mère.  
-Je t'aime maman!

Elle détourna le regard et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Calor resta immobile quelques instants. Et s'il était innocent en réalité ?

* * *

Bungalow "Fontana"-11h30:

 _[Italien]_

Maeva, allongée sur le lit d'Éléonore, mettait du vernis sur les doigts de Lily, pendant que la propriétaire de la chambre essayait de multiples rouge à lèvres sur le dos de sa main.

-On mange quoi ? demanda Lily.  
-J'ai commandé du jap', ça vous va ? répondit distraitement Éléonore.  
-Cooool! J'aime troooop les sushis! s'exclama la dernière. En fait, il va mieux ton mec ?  
-Lucas ? Oui, il est rentré samedi. Je vais le voir pour refaire ses bandages, tout ça...  
-Juste refaire ses bandages ? rajouta la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

Lily soupira en soufflant sur ses ongles noirs.

-Elle le connait depuis deux semaines! C'est pas une fille de joie !  
Éléonore rougit.  
-Non ! En plus je ne suis pas super à l'aise... Dans les magazines ou les bouquins ça parait assez simple... Mais juste hier, il a posé une main sur...  
Elle fit un vague geste en direction de sa poitrine en grimaçant. Lily éclata de rire.  
-Ce mec est désespéré. De toute façon, ils pensent tous qu'à ça ! Je l'avais dit dès le début, tremper le biscuit...  
La blonde lui jeta un coussin dans la figure.  
-Arrête ! Tu parles mais on ne sait pas ce que tu fais avec Calor!  
-Si tu veux savoir, je le vois plus. Il était beaucoup trop collant, une vraie fillette derrière ses allures de mec confiant.  
-Dis plutôt que t'es capable de garder un garçon... Avec ton mauvais caractère c'est pas très étonnant, renchérit l'autre.

Éléonore s'assit entre les deux filles pour éviter une troisième guerre mondiale.  
-C'est bon. Je pense que c'était un accident. Lucas est vraiment adorable avec moi. C'est des choses qui arrivent. C'est juste que ça m'a un peu surprise sur le coup...  
Elle se retourna vers Maeva, rangeant ses tubes de crèmes.  
-Et Juan?  
Elle lui fit un sourire ravie comme si elle attendait cette question depuis le début.  
-Et bien c'est parfait ! C'est un amour ! Il m'écrit des poèmes trop mimis ! Et puis il me chante des chansons aussi... Enfin le garçon parfait. En plus il m'offre des tas de cadeaux... Je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie, dit-elle de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.  
Les deux autres jeunes filles se jetèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Vexée, Maeva croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.  
-Moi au moins mon copain il est normal ! C'est pas une poule mouillée, un obsédé des jeux vidéo, ou un obsédé tout court !  
-"L'homme de ma vie", répéta le garçon manqué en caricaturant son amie.  
L'imitation plongea Éléonore dans un nouveau fou rire.  
\- Moi au moins je ne joue pas à la sainte Nitouche !

Les deux brunes stoppèrent immédiatement de rire et se retournèrent vers la blonde devenue rouge pivoine de colère.  
-Quoi? C'est vrai! reprit Maeva. Traitez-moi de ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Ça reste des mecs, ils ont des besoins. Et tu finiras par perdre Lucas si tu le fais tourner en rond comme un âne avec une carotte encore longtemps. J'ai plus faim.  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle attrapa son sac et claqua la porte devant Lily et Éléonore plongées dans l'incompréhension.

"Et si elle avait raison ?" pensa soudain Éléonore.

* * *

Chambre du geek-15h:

Le musique de Mario Bros résonna dans la chambre. Le geek sauta sur son téléphone.

-Allô?  
-Allô Lucas ? C'est Enrique. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, je peux pas bouger de chez moi... Enfin je suis dans le même état que toi.  
-C'est pas grave ! s'excusa le geek.  
-Donc tu voulais savoir des trucs sur Ele'?  
-Oui... Enfin c'est un peu compliqué... Je voulais savoir si tu savais si elle avait eu des problèmes.  
-Quel genre ?  
-Bah euh... Des trucs qui auraient fait qu'elle soit vraiment très triste...  
-C'est un peu bizarre comme question.  
-Je sais... C'est bête...  
-Mais je vais quand même te dire des trucs que ma sœur n'évoque pas souvent... Je crois que c'est ça que tu veux entendre.  
-Merci.

* * *

Chambre de Maître Panda-18h:

-Allez encore une fois! Tous ensemble!

Et tous les pandas se mirent à chanter "Gloire au Pandaaaa!".

-Parfait! s'écria leur professeur en frappant frénétiquement dans des mains et en sautant sur place. Pour la peine, rhubarbe pour tout le monde!

Des grognements de joie se manifestèrent dans la petite chorale.

Allée du camping-18h:

Le panda revenait au bungalow en sifflotant gaîment avec son sac rempli de rhubarbe. Il était vraiment content de ses élèves. Bientôt lui et ses pandas prendraient leur revanche sur le pays italien. La procédure était en marche... Rêvassant aux multiples groupies lui jetant leurs sous-vêtements au visage, il rentra dans quelqu'un et son sac tomba sur le sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser en même temps que la personne en face de lui. Leurs mains se posèrent sur le sac plastique et leur regard se croisèrent. Une fille. Ses yeux étaient violets et ses cheveux bleus. Inhabituel.

Par réflexe il tira plus fort sur le sac en continuant à la fixer.  
-Lâche, c'est MA rhubarbe À MOI, marmonna l'homme en kigurumi avec agressivité.  
Le fille obéit en haussant les épaules avec un air totalement détaché. Voir blasé. Elle en profita pour ramasser ses papiers également tombés sur le gazon après la collision. Tiens, des partitions, pensa-t-il en voyant les portées et les notes.

Se rendant alors compte de son comportement mal placé, il serra le sachet de rhubarbes contre son torse comme le geek l'aurait fait avec monsieur nounours, et s'en alla en courant, honteux de son manque de galanterie.

* * *

Hôpital-19h:

-Infirmière ?  
La femme en blouse blanche s'approcha de Sarah.  
-Enfin mademoiselle... Vous n'avez pas touché à votre dîner !  
-Je ne vous appelle pas pour parler de ça, la coupa Sarah en mettant le plateau de hachis parmentier sur le côté. Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un homme avec une chemise blanche et un crucifix autour du cou?  
-Vous parlez de l'homme venant fréquemment vous rendre visite ?  
-Oui, c'est lui. Il devait venir me voir aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas là...  
-Il est venu ce matin, a attendu votre réveil, puis est reparti.  
-Quoi ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! s'étonna Sarah en passant sa main gauche sur son front.  
L'infirmière la regarda d'un air surpris ce qui agaça la brune.  
-Quoi ? Y'a un souci ?  
-Vous êtes fiancée ? demanda celle en blouse blanche des étoiles dans yeux.  
-Hein ?  
-Votre main !  
L'infirmière pointa la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Sarah qui s'empressa de la retirer.  
-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Je voulais... Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait ! C'est tout, expliqua la jeune d'un air ronchon. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, votre hachis est infect ! Voilà !  
L'infirmière lui adressa un regard offusquée avant de s'éloigner en bougonnant.

* * *

Bungalow « Spaghetti »-20h :

Le patron commençait à s'ennuyer. Mais vraiment. Tout avait l'air d'aller dans le meilleur des mondes (bon sauf pour le gamin qui arrivait pas à pisser droit depuis son attaque... quoique ça remontait peut-être pas à son attaque) Ça lui donnait envie de gerber. Et en plus, quelqu'un avait enlevé son affiche de zoé sur la porte. Sûrement un coup de l'autre timbré zoophile. Ou bien de leur créateur hyperactif qui s'était découvert une âme de père. Ça faisait bien chier.

D'un coup, il se leva de son lit où il regardait son lot quotidien de nouveaux pornos et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, il manqua de trébucher sur un des bébés pandas. En entrant dans le salon, il jeta un coup d'œil au triste spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Mathieu et le prof se demandaient qui du panda ou du hippie était le plus pédophile ("La question se pose même pas. Le plus pedo, c'est moi" pensa le patron), le panda dansait une espèce de danse de salon avec un des pandas en chantonnant une de ses chansons à la noix, la fille faisait faire des essayages de robes qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnées aux pandas et à zoé, en demandant son avis au hippie qui lui répétait quasiment à chaque fois "On dirait un papillon coléoptère!" ce que la fille prenait pour un compliment. Quant au gamin il devait se soulager avec sa copine dans sa chambre. En bref, rien de bien excitant.

-Bon, je me barre bande de tapettes! Je suis un homme d'action moi!

Mathieu, le prof et le panda lui lancèrent un regard suspicieux mais ne firent ni commentaires ni question, leur cerveau tenant à rester plus ou moins innocent. Le patron sortit en claquant la porte d'un air conquérant. M'ouais. C'est pas non plus dans ce camping de merde qu'il allait s'éclater. Il se dirigea vers le parking et aperçut bientôt une superbe bécane, une kawasaki ninja H2R, surnommée "l'avion de chasse". Un joli petit bijou racing qu'avait dû s'acheter un fils à papa pour épater la galerie. Tsss! Heureusement que le patron était arrivé pour donner à cette merveille le biker qu'elle méritait! Sans aucune difficulté, le criminel repéra le propriétaire du bolide. Comme son instinct le lui avait laissé présager, c'était un couillon qui faisait du charme aux filles assez connes.

Le patron eut un sourire plein de pitié (pour la moto) en voyant le dit couillon poser son sac près de la moto pour aller courir avec ses gonzesses vers la mer. "C'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant" se dit le criminel en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la moto et le sac. Les clés étaient dedans, y avait qu'à tendre la main. Le patron enfourcha rapidement le bolide, en donnant un coup de pied viril dans le casque au sol. C'est bon pour les femmelettes ça. Il fit ronronner le moteur qui était hyper sensible. Il entendit un vague cri derrière lui, sans doute le propriétaire, qui sait? Le patron appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et se lança à toute vitesse vers la sortie du parking.

Personne derrière lui personne devant. Le pied quoi! Ça valait pas le sexe mais c'était quand même hyper grisant! Que ce soit le vent qui était sa seule résistance physique ou bien la vitesse hallucinante de l'engin, ça remontait le moral rapidement. La moto avalait les kilomètres comme du petit lait, donnant au criminel une sensation de puissance sur tous les autres êtres vivants qui le rendit ivre. Plusieurs heures durant, il s'amusa à slalomer entre les camions, à faire peur aux vieux pépés dans leurs petites voitures du dimanche.

Il s'arrêta un moment pour se soulager la vessie du sommet d'une falaise. Le cri d'indignation qui lui parvint du bas augmenta sa bonne humeur. Il regrettait presque l'absence de flics pour compléter son bonheur. Et le sexe dans tout ça me direz-vous? Et bien il se trouve que l'Italie est comme les autres pays. Y a des putes sur les bas-côtés, il suffit de chercher un peu.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Aussi le patron décida de rentrer pour demander au prof d'améliorer encore plus son nouveau joujou. Mais il n'était pas con. Il n'allait pas passer par l'entrée principale comme un gros abruti, c'était le meilleur moyen de dire au revoir à sa moto. Heureusement il connaissait un petit coin vers l'est du grillage où y avait un trou, par lequel pourrait passer la moto sans problème, à condition de tirer un peu sur les bords.

Une fois le grillage passé, le criminel se dirigea vers un petit cabanon un peu à l'abandon qui appartenait au camping mais il était vide. Le patron l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour et avait volé les clés, au cas où un jour Jade et lui auraient eu une envie très pressante. Une fois la moto à l'abri et sous clés, le patron se dirigea tranquillement vers le bungalow spaghetti en sifflotant. En chemin, il tomba sur quelqu'un qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Le propriétaire de la moto. Et celui-ci se dirigeait droit sur lui en criant en italien.

-Eh toi! Rends-moi ma moto tout de suite!  
-Hein? Qu'est-ce que t'as, pauvre merde? T'as perdu ton jouet de happy meal?  
-Fais pas l'innocent! Je t'ai vu partir avec ma moto! Rends la moi immédiatement sinon...  
-Sinon quoi? Lol?  
Le propriétaire eut l'air un peu déstabilisé mais se reprit rapidement.  
-Nan. Sinon j'appelle mes potes de la mafia, et ce sera ta fête!  
-Vas-y si tu crois que ça va me faire peur mais tu te plantes le doigt dans l'œil si tu veux mon avis.

Sur ce le patron le laissa planté là comme un con, avant de rentrer dans le bungalow en criant : "Je vous ai manqué mes p' tites putes?"


	22. Lundi 10 aout

Chalut ! Déjà désolée pour ne pas avoir posté hier, j'ai été débordée…. MAIS VOILA ! IL EST ICI LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me fait très très plaisir ! Bienvenue à **Kachoo** (oui, tu peux venir sur l'arc en ciel, et je réfléchis encore un petit peu pour Mathieu…) !

 _ **SUR L'ARC-EN-CIEL :**_

 _ **Mathieu : eeuuuhh…. Celle-là à l'air plus flippante ! en pointant Sarah**_

 _ **Moi : C'est normal, c'est une version féminine du Patron ! Et moi, du geek… Et elle de…**_

 _ **Mathieu : OH NON UN TROISIEME !**_

 _ **Les deux fangirls à la 3**_ _ **ème**_ _ **: Bonjour Kachoooo !**_

Merci **Ileena** ! Je prends le bonne chance ! Et…. OUIIII LE ZOPIIIIE !

Bon bah **Bipolxire** , c'est Bipolxire, voilà voilà. Association de la défense de hippies !

 **HarleyQuinn9235** : ENFIN QUELQU'UN QUI RECONNAIT LE GENIE DU NOM DU BUNGALOW ! Ferais-tu toi aussi partie du fandom Zopie ?

Allez on laisse une petite review :3 Merci à tous !

* * *

 **Lundi 10 Aout:**

Hôpital-10h:

-MAIS T'ES TARÈ? ÇA FAIT DEPUIS JEUDI QUE JE TE VOIS PLUS, J'AVAIS UN MAL DE CHIEN À METTRE UNE FOURCHETTE DANS MA BOUCHE, ET TU ÉTAIS MÊME PAS LÀ! J'AI MÊME PAS MES VÊTEMENTS! ET TU TE RAMÈNES COMME UNE FLEUR AVEC "ÇA"?!

Sarah, hors d'elle, fit un geste de la main vers le prêtre à côté d'elle.

-QUOI? IL EST BOUCHÉ MON SEIGNEUR?

L'homme de Dieu jeta un regard interrogateur au moine, qui lui fit un signe discret pour le rassurer. Il se rapprocha de Sarah.

-Je suis désolé ma chérie... Mais le monsieur qui est là, est venu exprès afin de sceller notre union, lui expliqua-t-il calmement.  
-C'est vrai que j'ai toujours adoré qu'on me parle comme à une attardée mentale, "mon chéri", répondit la brunette sèchement.

Le prêtre posa sa main sur la poignée en marmonnant:  
-Je vais peut-être vous laisser...  
-NON! répondirent les amoureux en même temps.

Il lâcha la poignet en baissant les yeux comme un enfant que l'on venait de surprendre en train de piquer des bonbons.

-Sarah...  
Le moine tenta de prendre la main de sa "fiancée" dans la sienne, mais elle le repoussa violemment avant de commencer à arracher ses perfusions.

-Mais tu as perdu la tête? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda le moine un peu perdu par tous ces changements d'humeur.  
-Et bien je fais ce que tu veux! répondit Sarah avec un grand sourire ironique  
-Arrête ça tu veux... reste assise.  
Elle attrapa la bague sur la table et la passa à son doigt.  
-Allez mon père! Vas-y!

Le moine totalement chamboulé immobilisa Sarah en lui tenant les épaules. Il la fixa de la façon la plus sérieuse qu'il le pouvait. Étonné par cette nouvelle expression la jeune femme le fixa également.  
-Oh? Monsieur est en co-...  
Il l'embrassa soudainement avec fougue, et elle ne put pas continuer sa phrase. Il décolla ses lèvres et elle put apercevoir que son expression avait changé. Quelque chose de plus... torturé? Triste?  
-Je t'aime. Tu ne m'aimes donc plus? demanda-t-il réellement inquiet

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sarah. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu de cette façon. Est-ce qu'un homme l'avait juste déjà regardé comme ça? Non. Est-ce qu'un autre la regarderait comme ça? Peu probable. Est ce qu'elle l'aimait? Sans aucun doute. Mais c'était si rapide... Il la coupa dans ses pensées:  
-La vie est si précieuse Sarah. À tout moment une météorite pourrait tomber sur la terre. La fin du monde. Et je veux être avec toi. Parce que je ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans toi. Tout ça me paraitra moins effrayant.

Il était sincère sans aucun doute. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sarah qui frissonna à ce contact.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
-Quoi?  
-Oui! répéta-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots avec une grand sourire. Je veux bien le faire !  
Le moine surpris posa une main sur sa bouche en retenant lui aussi son émotion. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement.  
-Donc euh... Je pars au final? Ou euh... les coupa le Prêtre un peu gêné en se grattant la joue.  
-Non. Restez. On a besoin de vous, répondit Sarah toujours dans les bras de son fiancé en observant la bague à son doigt.

* * *

Allée du camping-12h:

Maître panda se promenait en chantonnant avec son sac de nourriture chinoise. Il avait tanné Mathieu pendant des jours pour qu'ils en commandent. Sa chorale était enfin prête. Les pandas avaient fait un boulot monumental! Les directeurs du Camping, pour le remercier de ses bons soins avec les animaux, ont ensuite décidé de lui prêter la scène une deuxième fois! Une deuxième chance pour conquérir le monde.

Bref. Rien de mieux que de la bouffe asiatique pour fêter une nouvelle telle que celle-ci! Mais le créateur lui avait imposé d'aller le chercher lui-même au traiteur, qui fait également du japonais, et de tout ramener au bungalow.

La commande était toujours la même. Un plat de makis pour la fille (pour faire comme dans les séries), des Yakitoris poulets et des nouilles pour Mathieu, du riz cantonais avec du porc au caramel pour le geek, du riz nature pour le prof (il se méfie de tout ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire ; il est persuadé que les nouilles sont des verres de terre, et le poulet de la souris), des raviolis aux légumes pour le hippie ("Faut pas manger les animaux, gros!"), et des rouleaux de printemps pour le Patron (On sait tous pourquoi...), et du bambou pour lui et ses camarades! Il avait rajouté des beignets et des nouilles pour Zoé à la commande habituelle.

Il portait en tout, 4 sacs. Deux dans chaque main. Heureusement, il était bientôt arrivé. Le vent avait enfin fait son apparition, et l'air était un peu moins chaud.

-Gloire au Panda... L'ours de f-...

Un papier porté par le vent, s'écrasa sur son visage. Il posa deux sacs sur le sol pour l'enlever... Une partition!

-Do, si, la, la, sol... Oh mais tiens! C'est un sol mineur! Mais il n'y a pas de paroles! Et il n'y a pas de nom ou de titre...

Intrigué, il plia la feuille et la glissa dans une poche de son kigurumi. Il reprit son chemin.

* * *

Bungalow-13h:

-C'est quoi ça? demanda Zoé en fixant ses beignets d'un air douteux. Ya quoi dedans? De la purée?  
-Non, c'est très simple, c'est de la souris morte, expliqua le prof. Ou peut-être du rat, ou un autre rongeur à poils, comme tout ce qui se trouve ici.

Le geek recracha discrètement le morceau de porc qu'il avait dans sa bouche en grimaçant. Mathieu lança un regard noir au scientifique.

-Faut toujours que tu dises des conneries toi! Et après tu te demandes pourquoi la science infuse a été supprimée...

Il se retourna vers Zoé toujours concentrée sur ses beignets.  
-C'est pas de la souris, ma puce. C'est de la crevette.  
-Aaah! s'exclama la petite avec soulagement. Je vais devenir toute rose alors?  
-Ouais grosse, répondit le hippie en croquant dans un de ses raviolis. Comme un flamand!

Contente de l'approbation de son tuteur, elle croqua à pleines dents dans son repas.  
-Hmm... ché bon mais ché chaud! marmonna Zoé la bouche pleine.  
-J'aurais de quoi te donner, si t'as encore faim après, gamine...

Un verre en plastique lui atterrit au visage. Tout le monde se retourna vers celui qui avait lancé l'objet. Le hippie.  
-Heiiiinnn?

Le patron se leva en grognant.  
-Toi petit con, joue pas avec moi! Les autres vont peut-être croire que t'es trop con pour comprendre ce que tu fais, mais moi je sais l'bouffeur de soja! Tout le monde le saura bientôt que t'es juste un putain de pédophile!  
Le Patron sortit brusquement en laissant son déjeuner à peine entamé. Une ambiance pesante s'était installée dans la pièce. C'est Zoé, ne comprenant pas trop l'embarras global, qui parla en premier:

-Faut pas dire ça, c'est pas beau, Mathieu il a dit!  
-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas beau, renchérit le créateur.  
-Je peux prendre sa part du coup? demanda le gamer en louchant sur les rouleaux de printemps.  
-Ouais. Il les aurait pas mangé de toute façon, répondit la fille. Et puis il a quoi l'autre camé? Il a un bug?

Le hippie restait effectivement sans bouger. Inquiète, Zoé attrapa un de ses beignets et lui mit dans la bouche.  
-Tu peux le manger, comme ça tu seras tout rose aussi.

Il mâcha lentement. Puis souris à la jeune fille qui sourit à son tour.

-Alors le bouffeur de soja il bouffe des crevettes maintenant? Je veux dire allooooo? Demain il va nous tuer un lapin sur le tapis? ajouta la fille avant de faire une selfie avec ses baguettes en bois et ses makis #Holydays #Jap #Miam #TropLol #Sushis  
-Et toi? T'as rien dit depuis le début du repas! interrogea Mathieu en fixant maître panda.  
-Je dois aller voir mon piano, sorry.

Le chanteur emporta son bambou avec lui à l'étage en sortant un papier froissé de sa fourrure noire et blanche.

* * *

Chambre du geek-17h:

Le geek était allongé sur son lit en fixant le plafond blanc. Eléonore elle, était à la recherche d'un tee-shirt qu'elle pourrait piquer à son copain pour dormir. Elle avait toujours vu ça dans les films à la télé, et elle était contente de pouvoir enfin le faire à son tour. "Celui que tu veux, sauf le Captain America" avait précisé celui qu'elle appelait Lucas. Elle hésitait entre celui avec batman, et celui avec Pikachu.

-Lequel tu aimes le moins des deux? demanda Ele à son copain.  
-Viens avec moi.  
-Mais... je suis avec toi, non?  
-Non ici.

Il tapota sur le matelas. Elle se rapprocha un peu anxieuse.  
-Allez, allonge-toi.  
Il lui fit un petit sourire timide. Elle se laissa glisser près de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Pour la première fois le gamer ne semblait pas avoir une attente particulière. Il ne rougissait pas. Il ne croisait pas les jambes. Il semblait... préoccupé.

\- Ça ne va pas doudou? T'es malade?  
-Eléonore, faut qu'on parle d'un truc.

Oh mon dieu! Ca y est! Il allait lui dire! "Désolée, mais c'est fini entre nous. Tu n'es pas capable de me donner ce que j'attends. J'ai des besoins! Allez, vire de chez moi espèce de Ste nitouche." Elle avait imaginé cette scène des millions de fois. Ca y est...

-Je suis désolée Lucas... se lamenta-t-elle

Il se redressa brusquement avec son visage triste habituel.  
-Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance.  
-Quoi? C'est pas... bah alors c'est... quoi? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a?  
-Lève-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta pour montrer sa bonne fois en essayant d'enlever les plis de sa robe bleu ciel avec des petits nuages.  
Le geek lui fit le geste de se rapprocher de lui. Il souleva alors rapidement son vetement de façon à montrer ses cuisses. Eléonore retint un petit cri en mettant les mains sur sa bouche.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS?

Le gamer eut une expression encore plus triste que d'habitude.  
-Alors c'était vrai...  
Des cicatrices envahissaient le haut des cuisses de la demoiselle. Assez hautes pour être très facilement dissimulées avec un short assez long. Eléonore baissa rapidement sa robe. Il savait tout. C'était certain. Mais elle n'en avait pas honte.

-Je suppose que tu en as aussi sur d'autres endroits de ton corps? rajouta-t-il sans réussir à la regarder.

Elle posa une main sur son visage en s'agenouillant et le força à lever les yeux.  
-Oui. C'est quelque chose que je ne voulais pas que tu saches parce que ça fait partie de mon passé... je voulais attendre le bon moment. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dû te paraître distante. Mais tout est fini maintenant! L'important c'est que j'aille mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du gamin. Elle l embrassa pour les faire disparaître et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée... murmura la jeune fille.

Il la repoussa un peu, en reprenant ses esprits:  
-Et le tatouage alors?  
-Tu sais pour ça aussi... tu sais ce que ça veut dire alors... c'est une sorte de promesse. Pour moi. Pour me souvenir de ne pas recommencer. Je t'assure que je vais bien. Pardon... C'était une époque assez compliquée pour moi... Toute mon enfance jusqu'à il y a seulement 3ans, j'ai été victime d'harcèlement... morale et physique. Je n'avais aucun ami... C'est bête d'arriver à ce point pour des bagarres de gamins, mais tous les jours, tous le temps... On finit par se dire qu'ils ont raison. Que peut être nous sommes un problème. Que nous méritons tout ça, et on se persuade qu'on doit se punir...

Elle détourna les yeux, un peu émue par les souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Les multiples insultes, les menaces contre un casier, les coups pendant les intercours... Certains la suivaient même jusqu'à chez elle.

Le geek la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Il la bascula avec lui sur lit et se colla tout contre elle. Il l'embrassa sans rougir pour la première fois.  
-Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Je suis avec toi. Tu restes dormir ici cette nuit.  
Elle croisa instinctivement ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Je ne veux pas...  
Il la stoppa dans son geste et se rapprocha encore plus près.  
-Je sais. C'est pas grave. On peut dormir, non? lui demanda le gamer avec un sourire sincère. Tu peux même prendre mon tee-shirt Captain America. Mais juste pour ce soir!  
Elle rit et l'embrassa.  
-Je t'aime Lucas.  
-Je t'aime aussi. Et le tatouage ça fait mal? Parce que ça me tenterait un peu...  
-Idiot!  
Elle lui lança un coussin au visage et ils rirent tous les deux.


	23. Mardi 11 aout

**Coucou les gens ! Petit chapitre, désolée, COURS DE CHANT OBLIGE.**

 **J'ai même pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews !... Chapitre posté en coup de vent, un GRAANNND merci à margaux pour la partie du Patron !**

* * *

 **Mardi 11 aout:**

Bar-9h :

Le patron s'était planqué dans un bar à quelques kilomètres du camping. Il y avait passé toute la nuit. Aussi les gros bikers tatoués se tiendront sages désormais et sauront que le nombre ne fait pas la force, et le barman savait maintenant que quand le verre du criminel était vide, ça voulait dire "À boèèère!".

Heureusement pour la santé du propriétaire, il y avaient des danseuses. Qui dansaient. D'abord habillées (enfin si on peut appeler ça "être habillé"). Puis à poil. On peut donc appeler ça un bar "convenable", du moins, selon le patron. Ce dernier s'était lancé le petit challenge, assez gentillet, de finir tout l'alcool de l'établissement. Et de se faire rembourser quand y en aurait plus. Parce que c'est pas honnête dans un bar de plus pouvoir servir de l'alcool un client. Le patron termina son verre et gueula "Un TGV, enculé!" Le barman se précipita et lui servit le Teckila-Gin-Tonique à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Pas trop tôt! J'ai failli m'impatienter!

Au moment de porter le verre à ses lèvres, une main lourde s'abattit sur l'épaule du patron. Ce dernier releva lentement la tête de son verre, prêt à cogner quand il se rendit compte du gabarit du mec en face. Ah ouais. Ça existe bel et bien des malabars aussi baraques. L'homme en question était énoooorme, aussi haut que large, un air patibulaire collé à la face, des cheveux noirs graisseux relevés en petit chignon qui évoquait les sumos. Et il était très poilu. Et il faisait très chaud. Conclusion, il puait, et pas qu'un peu. Mais ce genre d'odeur avait plutôt tendance à exciter le patron plutôt que de le refouler.

Aussi grogna-t-il:

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Quasimodo? Ma tête te revient pas, c'est ça?  
L'autre n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'est un grognement. Le criminel comprit alors que la référence était trop poussée pour ce genre de mec. Tss! Si c'est pas malheureux... Le patron reformula donc sa phrase:  
-T'as un problème, gorille?

Cette fois-ci, le grognement fut plus long ce qui poussa le patron à penser que l'autre avait compris.

D'ailleurs il lui répondit, dans un italien très primaire.

\- Tu suis je. Maintenant.  
-Et pourquoi je ferais ça, ô primate attardé?  
Visiblement seul le début de la phrase fut analysée.  
-Tu poses pas question. Maintenant.  
Et joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva le patron de son siège et le tira sans ménagement.  
-Eh bouboule! Lâche moi putain!

L'autre l'ignora et le traina dehors. Là, il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle adjacente. Quelle ne fut la surprise du patron lorsqu'il vit le propriétaire de la kawasaki. Ce dernier le regardait avec un petit air supérieur.

-Bah alors le Français? On fait plus le malin, là. On se la ferme hein...  
-Ta gueule, pitié, tu me les brises avec tes chouinements! Quelle voix de pucelle tu peux avoir!  
Le gorille rigola doucement à certains mots du patron (visiblement le mot "pucelle" faisait partie de son vocabulaire de base) Le propriétaire de la moto lui lança un regard noir et l'autre arrêta de se marrer mais conserva tout de même son sourire très niais. En secouant ses mèches blondes décollorées, l'autre se retourna vers le patron, toujours coincé par King Kong.  
-Ce serait plutôt à toi de la fermer, connard. T'es dans le pétrin, tu le sais? Alors t'es sage et Tony le sera aussi.

Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes. Sérieusement? Y avait pas plus cliché que Tony pour des soi-disant mafieux?

-T'as pigé oui ou non?  
-Bon écoute gamin. Tu m'as l'air bien con comme tout toi. Aussi je vais faire simple. Si tu dis pas à ta petite copine de me lâcher, c'est moi qui vais m'énerver et ce sera pas joli mais alors pas du tout. Capiche?  
L'autre recula inconsciemment devant l'aura effrayante que dégageait le criminel. Mais il se reprit.  
-Primo, je suis pas un gamin. Secundo, c'est toi qui est en position de faiblesse. Et tertio, va te faire foutre.  
-Avec plaisir mon lapin, mais tu m'as l'air un peu trop avarié même pour quelqu'un avec mes goûts. Et puisque tu as l'air décidé d'être con jusqu'au bout, je vais me défouler.  
-Fais pas le con! Dis-nous juste où t'as foutu la moto de mon frère et t'auras plus de souci avec nous.  
Le patron se mit à rire franchement.  
-Oooh pauvre petit trésor! Frérot est fâché parce que petit frère a pris sa moto? C'est vilain... Tu dois avoir peur que frérot s'énerve et rapporte tout à papa chéri?

Le décoloré était maintenant livide, ses lèvres tremblaient.

-Ta... Ta gueule... ferme ta putain de gueule! Tony, cogne le!

Le gorille qui était en plein duel de regards avec une mouche sortit de sa torpeur et leva un poing aux doigts boudinés, assez lentement il faut le préciser. Le patron eut un sourire joyeux "chouette, baston!" D'un coup, il se dégagea, trop rapidement pour Tony qui brassa l'air pendant quelques instants. Durant ce laps de temps, le patron donna un coup de coude dans les bijoux de famille du gorille. Puis il attrapa le premier truc lourd qu'il put trouver, ici un sac de ciment, qu'il abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tête du géant qui s'écroulé face contre terre. Le patron s'alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée avant de se tourner vers le petit chieur. Lequel avait l'air tétanisé, les genoux jouant des castagnettes.

\- C'est quoi ton petit nom, du con? Que je puisse enfin savoir quel petit merdeux tu es.  
-A... Alessandro... pitié me faites pas de mal...  
-Alessandro tu dis? Putain même ton nom fait petite pute. Ça doit être le karma. T'inquiète pas, tabasser les handicapés c'est pas marrant, y a pas assez de réactions. Par contre, tu devrais aller changer ta couche, mon poulet...

Alessandro baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était pissé dessus. Sans demander son reste, il se tira en courant comme un dératé, en laissant son garde du corps gisant sur le pavé. Le patron secoua la tête, dégoûté.  
-Même le body guard se fait abandonner... Mais quelle couille molle je vous jure!  
Et le criminel s'en retourna au bar, en chantonnant "I will always love you".

* * *

Bungalow « Spaghetti »-13h :

-Tu me passes un bout de fromage, steup'? demanda Mathieu sans lever son regard de l'assiette de pâtes bolo'.

Le moine s'empara tout guilleret de l'emmental et le posa à côté de son créateur, en laissant volontairement sa main dessus.

-Euh... merci? Tu peux le lâcher, tu sais?  
-Tu remarques rien de... nouveau? tenta l'homme d'église.

Mathieu releva le visage en soupirant. Il observa quelques minutes son double avec un grand sourire niais.  
-Euh... tu as un nouveau crucifix?  
-Non.  
-Tu... hmm... as vu la vierge?  
-Non.  
-Je donne ma langue au chat, se résigna-t-il en croquant dans une boulette.

Le moine lui montra sa main en agitant les doigts, à la grande incompréhension de Mathieu.  
-Oui, tu as de jolis doigts. En fait c'est même grâce à moi, vu que nous sommes tous identiques... mais c'est gentil de le faire remarquer.

Afin de se faire mieux comprendre, il pointa la bague argenté de son autre main.  
-C'est une jolie bague, commenta Mathieu. Tu m'as encore volé de l'argent? Vous exagérez avec ça! On vit grâce à youtube, mais on est loin d'être riche!  
-Mais non Mathieu! Regarde le doigt!  
-MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL A TON DOIGT? s'impatienta Mathieu en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

-Il est fiancé.

Une troisième voix retentit. Le geek était affalé sur le canapé en train de feuilleter un magazine.

-Hein? Depuis quand tu t'y connais? demanda Mathieu au geek en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis c'est quoi ce bordel? Tu LIS?  
-Je cherche un tatouage à me faire. Peut-être que Eléonore fera le même? Ce serait un cadeau, un signe de notre amour pour la vie...

Le geek se lova dans les coussins en serrant le magazine contre son cœur avec un sourire niais de jeune premier.

-Hein?! Mais t'as craqué? C'est MON corps! Je veux pas une tête de Zelda ou un autre truc chelou sur ma peau! s'énerva Mathieu.  
-Mais si ça se trouve ça fera pas ça! Le Patron il doit bien faire des trucs pires! se défendit le gamin en boudant.  
-Dans ta chambre! Tout de suite!  
-Maiiis...  
-Tout de suite, répéta le créateur en faisant les gros yeux et en pointant un doigt menaçant.  
-Je le ferai quand même! T'es pas gentil! cria le geek.  
-Et ben tu vendras ton corps pour te le payer!

Le gamin lui tira la langue avant de partir en pleurnichant, son journal à la main.

Mathieu enroula des spaghettis autour de sa fourchette et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche. Il étouffa un petit cri. Le moine était désormais à 5 centimètres de lui, avec son sourire digne du Joker.  
-Alors? demanda-t-il. En fait je voulais te demander si tu veux bien être mon témoin?

L'autre se souvint brusquement de la main. La bague. FIANCAILLES! Le choc. Il ouvrit ses yeux d'étonnement et recracha ses pâtes.

-Nom de Dieu. FIANCÉ?! T'ES FIANCÉ?!  
-Ouiiiii!

Le moine éclata de rire en frappant dans ses mains en commençant à sautiller en tournant sur lui même. C'est pas possible, pensa Mathieu. C'est un cauchemar! C'est la chaleur? Un truc avarié? La mutation de sa maladie?  
-Dans ta chambre aussi. Je veux plus vous voir.  
-Quoi?  
-DANS TA CHAMBRE!  
Le moine s'arrêta en baissant la tête.  
-Ca veut dire non pour le témoin?  
-Ça veut dire "même pas en rêve". Allez, bouge de là.  
-Pfff... Bientôt Dieu m'aura accordé sa bénédiction, et ses lois sont impénétrables!  
-Dis ça au Patron.  
-Païen va!

Le moine sortit en pestant.  
-Mais quel bordel... Quel bordel... souffla Mathieu en reprenant une bouché de son plat. C'EST MALIN, C'EST FROID MAINTENANT!

-Ils gagnent leur indépendance.

Le Prof était assis, jambes croisées sur une chaise. Il avait été si discret que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

-Je vais devenir tonton... rajouta-t-il en s'essuyant une poussière dans l'œil.

-Oh non, tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi... se lamenta Mathieu en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Une mélodie retentit dans le bungalow. Elle était douce. Comme mélancolique. Mathieu se redressa.

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est Maître Panda. Il la joue depuis hier soir en boucle. Heureusement, c'est plutot harmonieux.

-C'est pour le prochain instant Panda? Ce n'est pas notre genre de faire ce genre d'air pourtant.

-Je ne sais pas. Il ne veut pas en parler. Je crois qu'il écrit les paroles. J'ai vu sur un papier, le titre qu'il a choisi c'est Blou Aire, expliqua celui en blouse.

-C'est pas plutot Blue hair? s'interrogea le créateur.

-Hum... Probable.

-Il doit préparer son nouveau concert. C'est cool, il s'est surpassé! Et le Geek?

-Eléonore a quitté la maison un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Wow! Elle a du venir super tôt! s'étonna Mathieu. Fallait lui dire ne pas se donner cette peine! Surtout pour gâcher notre corps avec de l'encre indélébile! C'est une mauvaise fréquentation pour le gamin.

-En réalité, elle a dormi ici, rectifia le scientifique. Elle est d'ailleurs repartie avec un tee-shirt de notre jeune joueur de jeux vidéo.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard offusqué.

-LEQUEL,

-...Le Captain America. Je suis désolé le Mathieu. Il y a un pourcentage de 85 pourcents que le geek est passé une étape dans sa jeune de vie d'adolescent.

Celui au chapeau resta immobile avant de grimacer de dégout.

-Oh nooonnnn... Je lui ai même pas expliqué ce qu'était une capote! A tous les coups on va avoir chopé un Mst! Putain...

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur la table.


	24. Vendredi 14 Aout

**Encore un petit chapitre, je peux toujours pas écrire un grande réponse à vos reviews, mais je les lis et ca me fait très plaisir! Merci à vous de continuer à me suivre! :)**

* * *

 **Vendredi 14 Aout**

Bungalow "Spaghetti"-10h:

Le geek restait assis sur le tabouret, en face de Mathieu, avec son expression triste habituelle.  
-Tu sais pourquoi on doit parler? demanda le créateur en posant ses avant bras sur ses genoux.  
-Euh... J'ai fais une bêtise? tenta le gamin.

L'autre se racla bruyamment la gorge en détournant le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il parler de ça? Il avait seulement 26 ans! Il était trop jeune pour donner des cours de SVT à un ado attardé! Il pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde celui-là? Aller se renseigner sur le net, au lieu de passer ses nuits sur Call of! De ce que Mathieu se souvenait, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais expliqué quoi que ce soit... Il y avait toujours ce mec à l'autre bout de la cour qui avait redoublé 3 fois et qui répondait aux questions des plus jeunes.  
Dommage. Le geek n'avait pas d'amis à qui parler...

-Non. Enfin si... mais... hum... toi euh...  
Mathieu commençait à perdre ses moyens et à bégayer. Le geek le regarda sans bien comprendre.  
-Ça va Mathieu?  
-Oui... c'est euh... Ça va avec Boucle d'or?

Voilà. Maintenant, il va forcément en parler de lui même, espéra le plus grand mentalement.

-C'est Eleonore, corrigea le gamin.  
-On s'en fout!  
-Depuis quand tu veux savoir? se méfia celui à la casquette. C'est encore pour te moquer de moi?

Rhoooo... Ce qu'il était relou celui-là! Il pouvait pas juste dire "J'ai baisé avec ma copine, et j'étais protégé, on va pas crever du sida ou d'un autre truc pas très joyeux!". C'était ce que voulut dire Mathieu. Mais à la place, ce fut un simple grognement qui sortit de sa bouche.  
Il se forca à sourire pour reprendre son rôle de papa protecteur.

-Non, je m'inquiète juste pour mon petit geekounet!

Il lui pinça le nez gentiment avec une expression bien trop joyeuse pour qu'elle soit sincère. Ça puait l'hypocrisie. Le geek eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu fais flipper Mathieu... Arrête de faire semblant d'etre gentil. Ça fait vraiment très peur.

L'expression de papa poule de Mathieu disparut en trois secondes pour revenir à quelque chose de blasé.

-Tu me fais chier! J'essayais de t'aider là!  
-Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide! se defendit le gamer. Ça va très bien avec Eléonore!  
-Elle a dormi ici! Tu m'as même pas demandé mon avis!  
-Les autres de la maison ils demandent pas d'abord!

Mathieu tenta de se calmer en passant une main sur son visage. Inutile de passer par quatre chemins. Ce gosse était bien trop con pour comprendre.

-Vous l'avez fait?  
-De quoi? demanda le geek en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Vous avez eu un rapport? retenta le créateur, essayant de faire passer le message.  
-Hein?  
-Vous avez... hum hum?  
-Hein?  
-Mais qu'il est con! T'es bouché ou quoi?

Le patron passa en coup de vent en soufflant un :  
-Désolé c'est ma faute... je tâcherai d'enlever ce qui te bloque un peu plus tard, gamin...

Le geek lui lança un regard effrayé.  
-Hein?! répéta-t-il une troisième fois, se demandant à quoi faisaient référence ses doubles.

-Deux! lança le hippie affalé sur le canapé avec Zoé recroquevillée sur lui.

-Qu'il est casse-couilles celui-là! cria le Patron de la cuisine.

Mathieu tenta de se calmer en inspirant lentement par le nez, puis en expirant de la même façon par la bouche. Il se leva, prit le geek par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer à clef.

-Bon. Ma question c'est est-ce que tu as couché avec cette fille? EST-CE QUE TU L'AS BAISÉE? C'EST CLAIR? s'énerva Mathieu en agitant les bras.

Le gamin devint rouge de la tête aux pieds.

-Bah répond! insista l'autre.  
-N-non... avoua le geek.  
-Certain?  
-O-oui...  
-C'est bien. Bon. Je te donne ça.

Mathieu sortit une boite de préservatifs de sa table de nuits.  
-Qu'on soit d'accord, c'est pas une invitation à aller voir toutes les meufs du coin! Je tiens juste à ma santé.

Le gamer prit le petit paquet et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.  
-Ça se mange?

Mathieu soupira.  
-Faut vraiment tout faire!

Il sortit un flyer du même tiroir. Il était allé à la pharmacie un peu plus tôt pour le prendre.  
-Tu caches tout ça sous ton tee-shirt pour éviter les bruits de couloir, tu cours jusque dans ta chambre, et tu lis tout ça. D'acc?  
-Oui Mathieu!  
-Mais tu le lis vraiment! Sinon je t'envoie le Patron avec une banane, et ce sera moins marrant!  
-Oui, je suis pas bête...  
-Ah bon... marmonna le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le gamin s'empressa d'obéir devant la menace de Mathieu, et glissa le tout sous son maillot. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il lança un dernier regard à son double :

-Je vais manger avec le moine, Ele, Sarah et Maître Panda, on essaye de le faire sortir de sa chambre. Mais je lis ça en revenant, promis... Merci Mathieu...

Il lui fit un sourire sincère et sortit en courant comme convenu.  
-Pff... Sale gosse! cria Mathieu.

Zoé arriva en courant dans l'escalier en faisant légèrement trébucher le geek et se jeta dans bras de Mathieu.  
-Mathieu... tu m'achètes une nouvelle poupée siteuplèèè? demanda la rouquine en dévoilant toutes ses dents de lait.  
-Mais oui mon poussin! T'es trop mimi! On ira la chercher demain.

Ravie, la petite lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir en trottinant tel un poney.  
-Merciiiiii tonton Maaaaaath'!

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage du youtuber. Il envoya un sms au prof.  
"On est pas malade, tout est ok!"

* * *

Restaurant La Marina-12h:

-Pardon! Je suis en retard!

Le geek s'assit en vitesse sur la chaise à côté d'Eléonore en déposant un bisou sur sa joue. Sarah et le moine jetèrent un regard attendri aux deux adolescents, tandis que Maître Panda fit une petite moue de dégoût.  
En réalité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu. Il aurait été bien mieux à bosser sur les paroles de la chanson. Cette mélodie le hantait. Tout le temps. Il passait ses journées à la fredonner sans pouvoir trouver de mots à placer dessus. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était le regard éloigné de tout de la fille aux cheveux bleus. Malgré lui, il avait automatiquement lié la partition à son visage.  
Est ce qu'il la reverrait seulement un jour?  
Le gamin le sortit de ses pensées:

-Vous avez déjà commandé?  
-Oui, lui répondit Sarah. On t'a pris un hamburger.  
-Cool!  
\- D'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je te rencontre! continua la fiancée en se tournant vers Eléonore. Tu es très jolie, Lucas a de la chance.

Elle lui fit discrètement un clin d'œil. Eléonore sourit timidement en remettant une boucle brune en place derrière son oreille.  
-Merci, c'est gentil, toi aussi.  
-En fait, je ne connais pas grand monde ici, alors je voudrais te demander si tu voudrais être ma demoiselle d'honneur... C'est un peu bizarre, mais bon...

Éléonore ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement.  
-Qui? Moi?  
-Oui, confirma Sarah en riant. Et puis c'est un peu comme si on était un peu de la même famille du coup... Belles sœurs? Et on a presque le même âge! J'ai juste quelques années de plus. Je suis sûre que tu seras parfaite!  
-Hum... Bon ben, d'accord alors! lança Eléonore avec excitation.

-Miss couettes va se ramener avec une robe encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, faites attention... marmonna Maître Panda avant que la concernée ne le stoppe par un coup de coude.

-Elle a toujours des robes très jolies d'abord! le contredit le gamin en cachant son visage de peur de se faire frapper.

Une serveuse arriva et posa les plats sur la table en même temps qu'elle les citait.  
-Alors hamburger... c'est pour, le garçon à la caquette. Tartare de saumon, la demoiselle à côté... pâtes au poulet, l'autre demoiselle de l'autre côté... et le cabillaud et son riz pour le monsieur avec la croix! Ah! J'allais oublier, les pousses de bambou pour monsieur panda.

Ledit Panda était comme figé sur place, la mâchoire inférieure décrochée, et un filet de bave glissant doucement sur son menton.

-Ça va? demanda Eleonore. Tu as la rage ou quoi?  
-C'est elle, réussit il à prononcer dans un souffle.

Et effectivement, c'était elle. Ses cheveux bleus attachés en un chignon lâche, et un costume de restauration entièrement rouge, casquette assortie.

-Euh... Ya un problème? tenta-t-elle. Ouh ouh?

Elle passa sa main devant les yeux de maître panda qui se reprit brusquement, et essuya discrètement le filet de bave d'un revers de manche.

-Tu me reconnais? s'exclama-t-il plein d'espoir.  
-Pas vraiment. On s'est déjà vu?

Il serra les dents.

-Mais si tu me reconnais... Tout le monde me reconnaît voyons!  
-Non. Je suis désolée j'ai du boulot.

Elle partit.

Il sentit comme un coup de couteau dans son estomac. Quoi? La fille auquel il songeait nuits et jours ne se souvenait pas de lui? LES AUTRES SE SERAIENT BATTUES POUR AVOIR CE PRIVILÈGE! Elles auraient jeté leurs sous-vêtements rien que pour qu'il leur accorde un simple regard! Comment osait-elle...

-Attend!  
Il réussit à attraper sa chemise du bout des doigts en se levant à moitié du canapé.  
-Quoi? J'ai du boulot! J'ai pas de temps pour jouer! Moi je me promène pas habiller en Panda!

Elle donna une petite tape sur la main de celui qui la retenait.

* * *

Bungalow « Spaghetti » :

-Gros, lundic'est l'anniv de Zoé, chuchota le Hippie dans l'oreille de Mathieu. Peace, je fais tout pendant que tu lui achètes sa poupée demain.


	25. Lundi 17 Aout

**Alors tout d'abord: DÉSOLÉE. J'ai effectivement mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce chapitre, pour la raison suivante: j'étais punie de tous mes appareils électroniques. Dont mon ordi ou mon téléphone. Pourquoi? Parce que mon armoire était un gros bordel... bref, je me suis retrouvée un peu désemparée!**

 **C'EST POUR ÇA que les jours des chapitres ne correspondront plus aux jours réels. Sinon je devrai sauter presque une semaine, et je devrai bâcler la fin de cette fic.**

 **Donc voilà... pardon!**

 **J'en profite pour dire que Margaux qui m'aide à écrire (et qui me corrige) s'est créé un compte! Elle s'appelle MamanOurs, elle va poser le premier chapitre de sa première fic sur slg ce soir! (vous étonnez pas si elle vous laisse des commentaires un peu partout, je fais de la pub pour les fics qui me plaisent ^^) Allez vite le lire ! C'est les persos d'slg à Poudlard et c'est énorme ! Ca s'appelle SLG A L ECOLE DES SORCIERS.**

 **J'ai moi-même presque fini (en coopération avec Bipolxire, avec qui j'ai beaucoup sympathisé (ALLEZ LIRE SES FICS! *ceci est une menace de mort de niveau 13, ceci n'est pas un entraînement*) le prologue de ma/notre prochaine fic qui portera sur le Zopie! Cher fandom qui culpabilise de shiper ( Shipeur arrête de shiper ! Oh miiince !) un truc qui fait un peu pedo et qui est totalement immoral : MANIFESTEZ-VOUS! VOUS SEREZ BIENTOT COMBLÉS!**

 **Ah et j'ai découvert un nouveau manga. Ça s'appelle Orange, quelqu'un connaît ici? Je fais une vraie fixette dessus! J'ai acheté les 4 tomes sortis! Blblblbl. Quelqu'un connait?**

 **Ah et apparemment selon "LeGeek" je dois faire de la pub pour le chat (le truc avec des poils?) Web show. Donc voilà. Je viens de le faire. Ciao.**

 **Le Geek Italien, je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas de compte, sinon je t'aurais envoyé un message pour te remercier :3 (t'es italien? T'aimes ma fic parce que c'est en Italie?) Voilà et aussi te rassurer, parce que tu as du peter un cable en ne voyant aucun nouveau chapitre... D'ailleurs j'espère que tu es parmis nous!**

 **J'en profite pour lancer un avis de recherche de Luna Black Angela qui a disparu de la toile.**

 **On se retrouve à la fin pour une petite question! ;)**

* * *

 **Lundi 17 août:**

 **Bungalow " Spaghetti "-9h:**

-Choupinette...

Mathieu secouait légèrement Zoé endormie dans le grand lit menthe à l'eau. Le hippie n'avait pas dormi ici, malgré les "stoplè de tout mon coeur" de sa protégée. Le plan était simple. Le camé préparait l'endroit où emmener la petite pour son anniversaire, ainsi que le gâteau, et autres trucs du genre, pendant que son créateur faisait diversion en l'accompagnant au magasin de jouets.

Il la secoua un peu plus fort et elle ouvrit les yeux en baillant.  
-Bonjour tonton Mathieu... marmonna-t-elle en frottant ses paupières.  
-Allez, enfile des habits. On va acheter ta poupée.  
La petite fit une petite moue déçue. Il ne savait pas que c'était son anniversaire. En même temps, qui lui aurait dit? Seul le hippie était au courant... Il avait dû oublier. C'était tout. Elle considérait cette poupée comme son cadeau de la part de la famille Sommet qui l'avait si gentiment accueillie. Enfin, sauf le méchant tout en noir...  
Sa mère ne lui souhaiterait pas non plus ses 6 ans. Même si elle avait pu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon. Chaque année, la petite attendait que la phrase magique sorte de la bouche de sa maman, mais à chaque fois elle n'était pas là. Encore sortie quelque part avec l'un de ses copains... Alors elle l'attendait, toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue. Le matin, elle retrouvait toujours un petit paquet sur la table du salon avec une carte "Bon anniversaire". Pas de texte, rien. Dans le paquet elle trouvait, sans grande surprise, des crayons de couleur, un puzzle, ou un livre d'images. Jamais de vrais jouets au premier sens du terme. Une perte de temps selon sa tutrice.  
Alors elle dessinait pour passer le temps, tout en continuant à envier l'autre petite fille au bout de la rue qui riait dans les bras de ses deux parents devant un énorme gâteau couvert de bougies.

Les gros paquets remplis de legos et de poupées en plastique, la foule d'autres enfants tout autour, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Juste sa maman et même une simple bougie lui aurait suffi. Il parait qu'on peut faire un vœu quand on souffle dessus. Ce vœu, elle voulait le faire depuis si longtemps...  
-Zoé? On y va?

La petite sursauta en enfilant un short en dessous son tee-shirt.

-Oui, on y va, répondit-elle en laissant apparaître un sourire triste.

Ils sortirent.

Bungalow Spaghetti-14h:

Toutes les personnalités avaient décidé de participer à la petite fête. Chacun avait pris soin de préparer un petit cadeau. Sarah et Eléonore avaient aussi insisté pour donner quelque chose.

Le hippie s'assit en tailleur sur le sofa, en plaçant volontairement ses mains sous ses fesses.

Le manque se faisait de plus en plus violent. Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Ni faire quoi que ce soit à vrai dire. Un joint. Cette pensée le hantait.

Il s'en était débarrassé. De tous. Et étrangement, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait fait avec un minimum de réflexion. Mais ses mains tremblaient constamment. Ses bras aussi. Quelques fois même ses jambes, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher ou bien il s'écroulait.  
Mais dès qu'il voyait Zoé alors il se souvenait pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Pour ce tourbillon qui l'enveloppait doucement. C'était douloureux et doux à la fois. Ses pensées rentraient en collision. Un joint. Zoé. Toujours. Dormir aussi quelques fois.  
Quand il fermait les yeux la première chose qu'il voyait était ces deux grands yeux verts. SES deux grands yeux verts. Les siens, à elle.

Alors il se relevait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir d'autres images se succéder dans son imagination. Alors il fixait le mur immaculé.  
Il s'appuya de tout son poids sur ses mains pour cacher ses tremblements. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Jamais. Ça passerait. Tout doucement. Mais aujourd'hui personne ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Le panda s'avança.

-Alors? Quel est le programme chef?

Le hippie fit un léger signe de tête vers une pile de petits tickets. La fille s'en empara avec excitation.

-WOW! DES PASS ILIMITÉS POUR LA FÊTE FORRAINE! COMMENT C'EST TROP COOL!

Elle commença à les distribuer à chacun de ses doubles en sautillant. Chaque pass portait leur nom avec une petite photo.

-Tiens! Yen a même une pour Sarah et Ele! s'étonna la féministe en passant les cartes à ses copines.

Ses deux dernières se lancèrent un regard complice et le geek se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de sa petite amie.

-Hey! Comment t'as eu la photo de ma copine? demanda le geek.  
-Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait faire un gâteau tout seul, lui souffla Sarah remettant une mèche brune derrière son oreille.  
Le geek lança un regard électrique au camé, avant de passer jalousement son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie.

Le patron ricana en observant la petite photo.  
-C'est pas mon meilleur profil, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et puis j'ai sérieusement une tête à monter sur des petits poneys, gamin? Quoique...

-Moi je me demande surtout avec quoi tu as pu acheter ces... choses, demanda le moine en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Oh, arrête! Ça va être bien! râla sa fiancée.  
Le hippie détourna silencieusement le regard. La question de son double religieux était normale. Cet argent, il l'avait eu en vendant ses stocks de réserve. Il avait l'impression que ça avait été pour une bonne cause en soit.

La fille agrippa les deux autres jeunes femmes par le bras.

-ALLEZ ON Y VA LES GIRLS! PANDA METS LES CADEAUX DANS LE COFFRE! ET TOI LE PRETRE, TU T'OCCUPES DU GÂTEAU! HOP HOP HOP!

* * *

 **Dans la voiture de Mathieu-14h:**

-Elle te plait pas ta poupée?  
Zoé fixait le morceau de plastique entre ses mains. La peau de la petite fille miniature était blanche. Presque trop blanche. Translucide par rapport à ses joues rouges et ses grands yeux bleus.  
-Je t'avais dit que la blonde était mieux... reprit Mathieu. Celle-là elle a l'air triste.  
-C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien, répondit la petite.

Mathieu haussa les sourcils en tournant le volant dans un virage. Surprenant comme réponse. Zoé lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Au moins maintenant je peux la consoler et je prendrai soin d'elle. Comme une vraie maman. La blonde, elle était déjà contente au magasin de jouets, elle devait avoir ses copains là-bas. Elle aurait été triste si tu l'avais enlevée de là-bas, lui expliqua cette dernière. Je peux te dire un secret?  
-Oui?  
-Aujourd'hui j'ai 6ans.

Mathieu se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire. Le silence.

-On va où? demanda la petite même pas déçue de l'indifférence de l'adulte.  
-On rentre choupinette.  
-Mais c'est pas le chemin

Mathieu éclata de rire en passant une main sur les cheveux roux de l'enfant.  
-Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente, toi!

Il gara le véhicule dans un parking surmonté d'une banderole en italien.  
-Tu diras merci au hippie.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour tout ce qui va se passer. Et pour la poupée. C'est avec son argent que je te l'ai achetée. D'ailleurs tu devrais la laisser ici, tu risques de la casser.  
-Non. Il ne faut pas la protéger. Sinon elle mourra et elle n'aura jamais rien fait dans sa vie.  
Mathieu l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Cette petite était définitivement précoce.

-Oh! C'est le camion pouet-pouet! s'écria Zoé en apercevant la camionnette de la famille Sommet. Pourquoi il est là?

Sans attendre de réponse elle courut vers le véhicule, et soudain toute la petite troupe sortit en criant "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!". Tous, excepté le Patron tirant une dernière fois sur sa clope avant de l'écraser sous son pied.

Le regard de la petite s'illumina comme par magie. Ce sentiment. Cette phrase. Il n'avait pas oublié. Son regard se dirigea vers le hippie qui rougit légèrement en esquissant un sourire timide. Elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. C'était ça, une famille?

-Merci merci merci merci merci!  
Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux tandis que le hippie sentait son coeur se réchauffer. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il posa une main rassurante sur le dos de sa protégée.

-Je t'en prie, grosse.

Il se sentait fier devant ses coéquipiers. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien, tout seul, et pour la première fois! Mathieu lui fit un clin d'œil. Fier. C'était le bon mot.

Personne n'entendit le Patron marmonner "Pédophile de seconde zone".

-Bon! Dispersion! On se retrouve à 18h ici pour ouvrir les cadeaux et souffler les bougies! ordonna le panda.  
-Des bougies? répéta Zoé.  
-Bah oui! Tu feras un vœu!  
-Un vœu, répéta la petite en rêvassant avant d'offrir un nouveau sourire au hippie.

-ALLEZ ON Y VA! s'impatienta la Fille en trépignant sur place.  
-T'as envie de faire pipi? demanda innocemment le geek.  
-TA GUEULE ! OU JE MONTRE À TOUT LE MONDE LA VIDÉO DE QUAND TU AS VOMI SUR LE CHAT!

Le gamin baissa honteusement la tête.

* * *

 **La Fille:**

-Rah vous me saoulez, espèces de pauv' nazes! Je vais me trouver des sensations fortes, pas des trucs de gamins en couche culotte!  
Personne ne fit vraiment attention à son départ, le reste du groupe était trop occupé à s'occuper de Zoé. La Fille partit en se dandinant. Elle fit l'inspection des différentes attractions mais aucune ne l'intéressait vraiment. Puis elle avisa la maison hantée. Ça c'était coooool! Tout ce qui avait trait à l'horreur, c'était trop à la page! Et puis au moins, elle était sûre de pas tomber sur les autres (Zoé était trop petite donc Mathieu, le hippie et le panda n'iraient pas vu qu'ils étaient tout le temps avec elle; le geek mouillerait sa culotte devant sa chérie; trop de montres impies pour le moine; pas assez réaliste pour le prof) Peut-être le patron, à la limite. La Fille se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un pas conquérant. Le type qui surveillait les entrées louche sur elle.

-Désolé, mais les figurants passent par la porte de service. Ici, c'est juste pour le public.

La Fille le fusilla du regard.  
-Nan mais allô quoi! J'ai l'air de faire partie du staff? Pauv' con, laisse-moi passer! Ou je me plains à la direction que son personnel insulte les clients.

Le type ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de lui ouvrir la porte, comprenant avoir commis un impair. La Fille se donna une démarche qui se voulait royale mais ce fut surtout grotesque. L'intérieur de la première pièce était plongé dans le noir.

-Classique! fit elle à haute voix.

Quelques bougies, les tentures en lambeaux, les tableaux déchirés. Rien de bien folichon quoi. Elle s'avança vers la seconde pièce, toute aussi sombre que la première, et où se trouvait un autre mec en uniforme à côté d'une file de petites voitures montées sur des rails. Quelques visiteurs faisaient la queue pour monter dedans et visiter la maison hantée.

-Deux par deux s'il vous plaît messieurs dames! Deux par deux! s'égosillait l'employé.

Quand le tour de la Fille arriva, elle monta avec un jeune homme visiblement tout seul. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Salut! fit la Fille, gloussante et rougissante.

La voiturette s'ébranla en grinçant et se mit à s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de la maison hantée. La Fille cria plusieurs fois en voyant des fantômes et autres vampires. Le jeune homme quant à lui affichait un air supérieur du genre "Peur? Nan j'ai pas peur moi!" Vers la fin du circuit, alors que des stroboscopes envoyaient des éclairs de lumière sur eux, il posa la main sur la cuisse dénudée de la Fille (qui était une fervente adepte de la mini jupe). Et il poussa un cri de frayeur quand l'un des éclairs éclaira les cuisses de la Fille recouvertes de poils.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Il se mit à hurler à tue-tête pendant que la Fille se demandait ce qui lui arrivait et ce jusqu'à ce que la voiturette s'immobilise devant l'employé de tout à l'heure. Le type effrayé bondit de son siège avant de s'enfuir le tout en continuant de hurler. La Fille et l'employé échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de hausser les épaules.  
La Fille sortit de la maison hantée en se disant que les italiens étaient décidément des couilles molles.

* * *

 **Eléonore et Le Geek:**

-Tu veux faire quoi? demanda le gamin.  
-Un truc qui fait peur! Un truc qui bouge! s'exclama sa copine en faisant des grands mouvements de bras et en sautant sur place. HAN! JE SUIS TROP TROP CONTENTE! J'aime trop les fêtes foraines!  
-Je croyais que tu détestais ça...  
-Non. Je déteste les parcs à thème. Style Disney par exemple! Y a trop de joie partout, tu prends des photos avec des gars qui sont en train de fondre sous leur costume... On dirait une secte. En plus tu attends 10 ans avant de pouvoir faire un truc. Moi, mon machin préféré c'est les tapis roulants avec la musique à fond, avant de rentrer dans le parc.  
Le geek éclata de rire à cette révélation à la grande incompréhension d'Eleonore.

-Quoi? Mais quoi?! C'est pas drôle! Tu m'énerves.

Elle lui donna une petite tape sur le bras ce qui l'aida à se calmer en se tenant les côtes. Sa petite amie jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire. Un stand de sucreries!

-Oh! Trop bien! Tu m'achètes un truc? demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue suppliante.

-Tu veux quoi?  
-Une pomme d'amour!  
-Je vais prendre pareil alors.  
Il se dirigea vers le stand puis revint avec les deux fruits enrobés de sucre. Tandis que le geek croquait à pleine dents, Eléonore léchait avec concentration le sucre rouge s'en mettant tout autour de la bouche. Le geek aperçut la scène et en fut comme figé. (Ah... les hormones!).

-Tu baves, fit remarquer Eléonore.  
-Ah oui... pardon... marmonna-t-il en rougissant. T-tu veux faire quoi alors?  
-Ça!

Elle pointa son doigt en direction d'une immense attraction. Ils s'approchèrent tout en mangeant. C'était une gigantesque montagne russe. Un panneau indiquait la hauteur : 25 mètres. On pouvait entendre les cris suraigus des passagers du wagon. Le geek avala difficilement son dernier morceau de pomme.

-Allez on y va!  
-Mais on vient d'avaler un truc... se plaigna le gamin.  
-S'il te plait...

Eleonore fit encore sa petite moue tout en se rapprochant du geek. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement.

"Ça a le goût du sucre" pensa le gamer en rougissant.

-Allez viens...  
Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers l'attraction avant de lui murmurer:  
-Je t'embrasserai pour t'empêcher de vomir...  
-C'était censé me rassurer?  
-T'es jamais content!

Ils montrèrent leur pass, et un employé leur fit signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges. Il baissa la barrière de sécurité. Le geek l'interpella:

-Ya personne qui est mort ici, hein?  
\- Non parlo francese.  
-Zut...

Un grand homme barbu se positionna devant un micro avec une tablette remplie de boutons.

-Il dit quoi? paniqua le gamer en s'agitant sur son siège. J'en peux plus! Je veux sortir de là!  
-Il dit qu'il est content de nous avoir connu, répondit calmement son amie en se retenant de rire.

Elle lui prit la main et une sonnerie retentit. Le wagon commença à avancer à vitesse moyenne avant d'arriver devant une énorme pente. Le petit véhicule glissa sur les rails avec des craquements sonores.

-Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! JE VEUX SORTIR DE LÀ! cria le geek en pleurant.

Ils se reprochaient de plus en plus de la pointe de la montagne. Arrivés en haut, le véhicule se stoppa.

-C'est tout? s'étonna le gamin.

L'attraction émit un terrible bruit aigu et le wagon dévala à toute allure les 25 mètres. Le geek sentit son corps se décoller du siège, il broya la main d'Eléonore dans la sienne tout en hurlant comme une fillette.

30 secondes plus tard, ils étaient en bas. Le geek resta immobile tout en continuant de maltraiter la main de sa copine qui elle, était plus que ravie.

-Wow! C'était énooooorme! On le refait?!  
Pour seul réponse le gamin se leva avant de courir et de vomir tout son petit dej' dans une poubelle.

-Hm... ça veut dire oui ou non?

* * *

 **Sarah et Le Moine:**

-Où veux-tu aller Sarah?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment... en général j'aurais dis un roller Coster qui fait pas trop peur, mais avec mon bras qui est toujours bandé on m'a dit de faire attention donc... pourquoi pas... le tunnel des amoureux?

Le moine haussa les sourcils, un peu perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-C'est une sorte de balade sur un petit fleuve. Rien de bien méchant. Regarde, c'est là bas!

Elle lui prit la main et de dirigea vers le lieu en question. Le moine sourit en montrant son pass. L'employé acquiesça et les invita à prendre place dans une petite barque ressemblant à un énorme coquillage rose clair.

-C'est adorable! s'étonna Sarah.  
-C'est vrai que c'est joli, confirma le moine.

La coquille géante commença à avancer sur l'eau.

-C'est fou. Il n'y avait pas de courant pourtant... s'étonna l'homme d'église.  
-Pierre, c'est une machine...  
-Ah.

Ledit Pierre mit trempa sa main dans l'eau et la porta à sa bouche devant le regard perplexe de Sarah.  
-Mais bois pas ça! C'est sale!  
-Quoi? Je ne peux pas gouter l'eau de ce ruisseau? Comment crois-tu que nous faisons pendant nos pèlerinages?  
-Mais c'est pas pareil là! Tu sais même pas si ya pas un chien qui a pissé dedans!  
-Comme n'importe quelle rivière! se défendit le moine. Dieu n'a pas dit "buvez l'eau que je vous donne, mais pas partout".  
-Pierre... c'est différent! C'est pas un vrai truc! C'est une machine!

Le moine attrapa soudainement une poignée d'eau et la jeta sur Sarah qui resta médusée, la bouche ouverte, son mascara coulant sous ses yeux.

Le moine la regarda avec un air de défi.  
-Ose me dire que cette eau a été empoisonnée! Dans tous les cas si elle l'est réellement, nous le sauront très bientôt. S'il y venait un petit bouton...  
-Tu. Es. Un. HOMME MORT! explosa sa fiancée.

Sentant le danger et le coquillage s'arrêter à destination, celui au crucifix se mit à courir en riant.

-TU VAS PAYER POUR ÇA! TU IRAS EN ENFER!

Sarah se lança à sa poursuite en jurant.

* * *

 **Zoé, le Hippie, Maître Panda et Mathieu:**

-Des petits chevaux! s'exclama Zoé.  
-Ah oui, un carrousel, confirma Mathieu. On y va?

Le créateur s'avança mais le Hippie posa une main sur son épaule pour le stopper. Ce geste surprit son créateur.

-Cool, gros. J'y vais.  
-Euh... d'accord. Bon bah... on vous attend juste devant avec Maître Panda.

Zoé passa sous les barrières de la file d'attente et s'installa sur un poney en bois, tandis que son tuteur s'assit à son tour sur un cheval un peu plus grand juste à côté.

-T'es trop haut! se plaignit la petite en levant la tête.

Alors le camé l'attrapa donc et la posa juste devant lui sur son cheval blanc. Zoé attrapa la fausse crinière blonde.

-Il est comme ça ton poney magique dans le ciel?  
-Non, le mien il est arc-en-ciel grosse.  
-Celui-là on dirait un cheval comme on voit à la télé! dit-elle en riant. On a qu'à dire que tu es le chevalier et moi je suis la princesse!

Un chevalier? Le hippie sourit à cette image qui finalement lui plaisait bien.

-Et je viendrai toujours te sauver grosse, conclut-il avant que le manège ne commence à tourner.

Mathieu et le panda, agrippés à la barrière les observaient en silence. La petite leur faisait des petits signes de mains quand elle passait devant eux.

-Elle est mignonne, fit remarquer Mathieu. Elle est intelligente pour son âge.

Il se tourna vers le panda.

-Et ton concert c'est quand déjà?  
-Bah c'est vendredi. Tu seras là?  
-Bien sûr! J'aurai même un extincteur dans les mains, plaisanta le créateur en souriant gentiment.  
-Arrête, je suis déjà pas en super forme...  
-Tu parles de ton râteau? Je sais tout.  
-Putain de geek...  
-Arrête, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
-Je suis le panda d'Slg! Je suis une star! Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu!  
-Et la chanson?  
-Finie.  
-Cool.

Un petit garçon s' aggripa au kigurumi de maître panda.

-Bonjour Monsieur le panda tout doux!

L'animal se baissa pour être à la hauteur du petit bonhomme blond.

-Coucou toi! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-Je peux prendre une photo avec toi? demanda timidement le petit en sortant son appareil photo.  
-Bien sûr!

Mathieu prit l'appareil et s'occupa de prendre le cliché.

-Oooh! Un panda!  
-Il est trop kawaii!  
-Je veux une photo aussi!

En se retournant une trentaine d'autres enfants les fixaient tout sourire avec leur appareil.

Mathieu ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement en soufflant un "wtf..." et le panda bomba le torse en posant une paire de lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.  
-Let's go, bitches.

* * *

 **Le prof:**

Le prof fouinait à travers les allées de la fête foraine. Ça puait la sueur, le sucre et la bière. C'était, il faut l'avouer, assez dégueulasse. Le prof rajusta ses lunettes et se mit à observer en détail la masse de touristes qui se pressait dans la fête foraine en criant, se bousculant, en riant, bref un joyeux chahut. La prédiction des mayas ne leur avait donc rien appris? La fin du monde était proche, alors au lieu de s'amuser, ils feraient mieux de réfléchir au destin de la planète!  
Le prof jeta un regard désapprobateur à un forain qui faisait des tours de magie. Tsss! Cela puait l'entourloupe à plein nez! Et là, une maison hantée. Pathétique! Tout le monde savait bien que les fantômes hantaient les maisons où avaient eu lieu des meurtres et non pas ce genre de trucs ridicules en papier mâché. Le prof stoppa net devant une roulotte. C'était le bouquet! Une voyante! Comme si une vulgaire boule de cristal pouvait révéler les profondeurs du futur! C'était un crachat à la face de la science! Une injure sans nom! Une ignominie!

D'un pas décidé, le prof entra dans la roulotte, prêt à en découdre. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une vieille femme, aux cheveux noirs striés de mèches blanches, avec la tenue caricaturale de la diseuse de bonne aventure (foulard sur la tête, lourds bijoux accrochés à un cou décharné, plusieurs jupes multicolores les unes sur les autres et un châle)  
La femme eut un sourire édenté en voyant le prof.  
-Bienvenue! Bienvenue dans l'antre du savoir et de la destinée...

Le prof l'interrompit presque immédiatement.  
-Du savoir? Vraiment? Voyez-vous, cela me semble peu probable. En réalité, il y a 2, 39 pourcents de chances pour que vous soyez une véritable voyante. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je me montre réticent à vous croire...  
La vieille femme éclata de rire, un rire grinçant de sorcière.  
-Ah! Un sceptique! Voyez-vous ça... et quoi crois-tu, si ce n'est en la destinée?  
-Je crois aux sciences. Car je possède la science infuse, moi!

La voyante eut un sourire plus large encore et dévisagea le scientifique comme une bête curieuse.  
-La science infuse? Tu ne manques pas de toupet.

Le prof se rengorgea.  
-Et même que je peux répondre à n'importe quelle questi...  
-Quel est le cri des kangourous? demanda immédiatement la voyante.  
L'autre ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Comment cette maudite bonne femme connaissait cette maudite question?  
-M'oui, mais ça, personne ne peut le dire...  
-Je croyais que tu savais tout sur tout, mon lapin? Maintenant assieds-toi, et laisse-moi faire mon travail.  
Un peu gêné, le prof s'assit en maugréant. Un coup de chance, cette charlatante avait eu de la chance c'était tout.

La vieille lui prit brusquement la main et l'observa.  
-Oh!  
-Quoi? Vous avez vu quoi? demanda avidement l'homme de science.  
La voyante releva la tête.  
-Tu t'es brûlé.  
Hein? Tout ça pour savoir un truc qu'il savait déjà?  
-Oui merci, j'étais au courant, renifla dédaigneusement le prof.

Les yeux de la femme pétillèrent de malice. Sans dire un mot, elle attrapa une des boules de cristal sur une étagère et la posa au centre de la table.  
Elle releva la tête.  
\- Tais-toi maintenant, je dois me concentrer.

Le prof ouvrit encore une fois la bouche avant de la refermer. Ce que cette femme pouvait être agaçante.  
Ce dernière plongea ses yeux dans sa boule de cristal avant de parler d'une voix désincarnée.  
-Tu es un homme de sciences, qui ne jure que par ce qui existe, en émettant des hypothèses farfelues pour un oui ou un non.

Le prof s'apprêtait à protester mais la femme leva la main pour le faire taire.  
-Tu... n'es pas normal. Tu es un être spécial créé par un esprit qui l'est tout autant.

Le prof devint livide à ces mots. Elle savait! Elle savait!

-Dans quelques jours aura lieu un merveilleux évènement. Un mariage. Et lors de ce mariage, tu rencontreras une femme vêtue d'écarlate. Cette femme sera spéciale pour toi. Elle sera la seule et l'unique de ta vie. Et...  
-Et? Quoi d'autre? pressa le scientifique, suspendu aux lèvres de la voyante.  
Cette dernière sortit de sa transe.  
-C'est tout. La prédiction s'arrête là.  
-Quoi?! Mais j'ai pas assez de variables pour savoir de qui il s'agit! Et puis qui me dit qu'elle existe vraiment?

La vieille femme sourit et rangea sa boule.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi, mon lapin. Tu le sauras si tu la vois. Maintenant, ouste! J'ai d'autres clients.  
Le prof serra les poings avant de se lever et de sortir. En sortant, il dit aux autres personnes qui faisaient la queue:

-Méfiez-vous, c'est une arnaque!

* * *

 **Camionnette-19h:**

Il commençait à se faire tard, et le patron n'arrivait toujours pas. Les autres personnalités avaient pris soin d'installer une petite table et quelques chaises sur le parking, juste devant le camion. Mathieu commençait à s'inquiéter. Pas pour le patron, mais pour Zoé. Il avait peur que ça gâche la fête. Mais le criminel apparut enfin, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude et l'air plus féroce que jamais. "Pas bon" pensa Mathieu. "Qu'il ne fasse pas le con!" Le criminel eut un sourire carnassier en voyant la petite troupe.

-Oooh vous êtes déjà là?  
-T'étais où puta... punaise? fit Mathieu en jetant un coup d'œil à Zoé.  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?répondit le patron en louchant sur la tenue de Sarah qui essayait tant bien que mal de couvrir sa poitrine apparente.  
-Nan. Mais pourquoi t'étais plus à la fête foraine?  
-C'est pas mon truc tout ça. Tiens gamine, fit-il en tendant un sac à Zoé. C'est ton anniv', nan?

La petite prit le sac pendant que le panda protestait.  
-Les cadeaux, c'est après le gâteau normalement!  
-J'ai une tronche à faire des trucs normaux?

Le panda se mit à bougonner tandis que la Fille jetait un regard assassin au patron. Zoé hésitait à ouvrir le sac mais le hippie l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle plongea la main dans le sac et... en extirpa un canard. En plastique jaune. Tous les adultes fusillèrent le patron du regard, sauf le geek qui n'avait pas compris. Le patron prit un air angélique.  
-Ben quoi? Ça joue encore au canard en plastique, à cet âge-là, non?  
-Patron, tu vas trop loin... commença Mathieu mais le patron s'approcha du hippie et lui mit quelque chose dans les mains.  
-Ça, c'est pour toi, le bouffeur de soja! On est jamais trop prudent...

Le hippie ouvrit la main et découvrit un paquet de capotes. Le panda les lui arracha et les balança à la figure du criminel.  
-ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE? T'ES UN GRAND MALADE! GARDE LES, TES SALOPERIES!

Le patron haussa les épaules en ricanant.  
-Bah quoi? Me dîtes pas que je suis le seul à y penser? Sérieusement, y en a pas un parmi vous pour protéger la petite de ce sale pedo?

La Fille avait réagi tout de suite et avait mis ses mains sur les oreilles de la petite. Quant au hippie, il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit et restait fixé sur la boite tombée sur le sol.

Mathieu empoigna le patron par le col.  
-T'as dépassé les bornes! Tu te prends pour qui pour faire ce genre de choses?!

Sans encombre, le patron se dégagea de la prise de son créateur. Une lueur malveillante perçait derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il regarda tous ceux qui étaient là.

-Alors?! Vous avez décidé de rester aveugles? De fermer les yeux sur la triste réalité? Parce que ça va vous pèter à la gueule, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Vraiment, depuis qu'on est ici, tout se barre en couilles! Vous avez oubliez qui vous êtes! On est rien de plus que les personnalités de Mathieu. Certes on s'est matérialisé. Mais depuis quand on pense au mariage? Qu'on évolue? C'est contre nature, si vous n'arrêtez pas ce bordel, on va tous disparaître et retourner dans la tête de Mathieu, sans réelle prise sur le monde. On n'est pas fait pour être aussi indépendant, nos couleurs sont nettes, précises! Les nuances, c'est pour les gens réels, qui ne sont pas dirigés par une personnalité unique! Maintenant si vous voulez continuer ce petit numéro, c'est votre problème. Mais ce sera sans moi.  
Et sur ces derniers mots, il tourna les talons et les laissa tous plantés là. Un silence pesant se fit ressentir.

Sarah prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança et sortit le gâteau du coffre. Elle n'avait rien compris à la tirade du Patron. Elle en reparlerait plus tard avec Pierre, le moment venu. En attendant, la fête devait être sauvée.

Le Panda lui apporta un briquet et elle alluma une à une les six bougies. C'était un grand gâteau recouvert de pâte à sucre rose bonbon et de petites fleurs blanches. Au milieu, était inscrit en lettres de la même couleur "Joyeux anniversaire grosse".

Le panda ravala sa colère et entonna la fameuse chanson du joyeux anniversaire. Entre temps, la Fille avait laissée Zoé qui ne comprenait pas bien la situation. Petit à petit, les autres personnalités se mirent à chanter, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait la totalité du groupe.

Mathieu posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du Hippie.

À la fin de la chanson Zoé souffla sur les petites flammes et tout le monde applaudit. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents de lait. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu était là. Elle ferma les yeux "Je souhaite que ma maman m'aime."

Elle se retourna vers le hippie qui lui sourit timidement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. "Et je veux qu'il soit toujours là pour me sauver, s'il vous plaît". Elle pensa qu'on pouvait bien lui accorder deux vœux. On lui en devait six quand même!

Puis chacun lui apporta un cadeau. Le geek lui offrit sa vieille game boy color, le Prof lui donna un dictionnaire, le Panda un karaoké, la fille le DVD de High school musical, le Moine une petite croix en or, et Mathieu des habits pour la poupée achetée plus tôt.

Le hippie ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il resta statique. Puis il finit par s'approcher nerveusement avec un petit paquet. Zoé le déchira soigneusement.

-Un canard!  
-Hm... Un cygne plutôt, la corrigea le prof.

En effet, c'était une peluche. Celle d'un petit cygne plus blanc que blanc. Le choix de l'animal étonna chacun.

-C'est pour que tu t'envoles un jour, comme lui, expliqua le hippie.

Ils rentrèrent tous au bungalow, sauf Sarah et Eléonore. Le patron était désormais porté disparu, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Le drogué borda Zoé.

-Merci pour tout. Tu es le meilleur copain de l'univers, lui confia-t-elle.

Le hippie ne répondit pas et donna des petits coups sur l'oreiller. La petite posa sa main sur la monture de ses lunettes. Il se figea, mais il n'attrapa pas sa main. Surprise, elle retira tout doucement les lunettes du nez de son tuteur. Elle les posa délicatement sur le lit. Il avait fermé les yeux.

-Je peux les voir? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Alors il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de l'enfant. Ils étaient bleus. Le bleu le plus clair qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Plus clair que ceux des autres personnalités de la maison. Ses iris étaient minuscules. Vert contre bleu.

-C'est mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Elle n'oubliera jamais ses yeux. Son regard. Ce regard. Vert contre bleu.

* * *

 **Allez ! Ou voulez-vous que le panda emmène miss cheveux bleus en rendez-vous ?**

 **Une review? :3**


	26. Vendredi 28 Août

**Bonjour les gens ! Nouveau chapitre. C'est l'avant-dernier. Mais je posterai sans doute des fins bonus en fonction de vos demandes en reviews. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée ! ^^**

* * *

-Hm...

Éléonore et le geek étaient emmitouflés dans les draps immaculés du lit du second. Une fois Zoé endormie, quelques personnalités avaient décidé de continuer la fête dans le salon du bungalow avec quelques bouteilles de bière. Éléonore revint quelques minutes après son départ pour récupérer son portable qu'elle avait oublié dans le chambre du geek. Ce dernier, légèrement alcoolisé, l'avait suppliée de se joindre à eux. Une chose en amenant une autre, elle avait fini par boire plus que raison et se retrouva dans les bras de son petit ami. À partir de là, l'alcool aidant, les choses avaient légèrement dégénéré.

-Je t'aime...

Éléonore était désormais allongée sur le gamer, leurs baisers se faisant plus longs et plus chauds que d'habitude, leurs langues valsant l'une avec l'autre. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur le front et les joues du geek, encore plus rouges que d'habitude. Contrairement à lui, l'ivresse rendait étrangement Éléonore beaucoup plus sûre d'elle et entreprenante.

-J'ai chaud... réussit à articuler le geek entre deux baisers. Je me sens pas bien...

Avec un sourire que le geek ne lui connaissait pas, Éléonore se redressa, se posa à califourchon sur son copain toujours aussi paumé, et avec une main adroite fit descendre le fermeture éclair de sa robe. Elle la retira rapidement et la jeta sur la moquette bleue.

Le geek passa timidement ses doigts sur sa taille, son ventre, ses cicatrices... Bon dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle frémit légèrement à se contact et se pencha à nouveau sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser dans le creux du cou.

-J'ai trop chaud, répéta une nouvelle fois le geek complètement désorienté.

Alors Éléonore passa une main sous son tee shirt et le remonta doucement en effleurant son ventre.

C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. À vrai dire, il voyait de plus en plus trouble. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé a ce moment là où il habitait, il aurait été incapable de répondre. Il n'imaginait pas les choses de cette façon. Il laissa malgré lui échapper un grognement quand il sentit la poitrine de la jeune fille en sous-vêtements écrasée contre son torse, son maillot ayant disparu sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Il ferma brusquement les yeux pour contrôler ses émotions. "Calme toi. Tout va bien. La Force est avec toi." pensa-t-il intensément. Pourtant, il en était persuadé, ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Ils allaient le regretter tout les deux.

Éléonore posa une main sur la ceinture du geek et l'enleva d'un coup avec adresse.

Cette sensation... il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il devint brusquement livide et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux si fort qu'il en avait mal. "Pas ça !" pensa-t-il. "Pas encore!"

-Ça va, gamin?

Une voix grave.

-Non... supplia le geek en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

Mais on retira ses bras de force et il ouvrit les yeux, une lueur de terreur dans les yeux. Il le vit. Le patron, accroupi sur lui, agitant une paire de menottes.

Le geek se mit malgré lui à crier, les larmes coulant sur ses joues...

-Laisse moi! Tu vas me faire mal! LAISSE MOI!

Mais l'homme en noir ne fit qu'émettre un rire sinistre. Il ferma les yeux en sachant éperdument ce qui allait se passer, des sanglots convulsant tout son corps.

-MATHIEU!

-Lucas ?

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Lucas?!

-PITIÉ !

-LUCAS ! C'EST ÉLÉONORE !

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son copain, Eléonore le secoua de toute ses forces.

-C'EST MOI!

Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et se retrouva en face de sa copine. Une hallucination. Il se redressa rapidement sur ses coudes.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-C'était un... C-c-cauchemar... expliqua-t-il entre deux sanglots en essuyant ses yeux. P-p-pardon...

Un cauchemar ? Plutôt un vieux souvenir qui le hantait. Il le savait.

Devant le spectacle affligeant qu'il venait de donner à la seule fille qu'il aimait, il sentit la honte et la culpabilité l'envahir. Éléonore se leva et se couvrit pudiquement avec une couette, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Elle observa le geek en larmes, se cachant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, au bord du lit. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle était un monstre. Lui qui avait si longtemps accepté de ne pas la toucher... Elle recula et trébucha dans une bouteille vide.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? répéta-t-elle la voix tremblante. J'ai trop bu et... Je ne me souviens plus...

-C-c'est pas toi ! En fait... Je... J'ai... tenta de la calmer le gamer alors que lui même était dans un état pitoyable.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Lui expliquer ? Il la dégoûterait, elle ne voudrait plus de lui.

-Je suis désolée! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris! le supplia sa petite amie, ne comprenant plus grand chose à la situation.

-N-non... J-j-e...

-Pardon! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Il y avait ces bouteilles... Et toi... Et... Je vais vomir.

Dans la confusion le plus totale, Éléonore attrapa sa robe et s'enfuit en courant, la main sur sa bouche.

-Éléonore!

Les sanglots du geek se firent de plus en plus bruyant tandis qu'il s'enroulait dans sa couette, sa tête plongée dans son oreiller. Finalement, les choses devaient forcément finir de cette façon. Il était le geek de SLG. La Patron avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter.

Vendredi 28 août:

Bungalow " Spaghetti "-17h:

-Nous allons nous marier! annonça Sarah surexcitée.

-On le sait tous, déclara Mathieu d'un air blasé. Mais attend que je pose ma tasse de café avant que tu me dises que tu as invité toute l'association des moines de France, et que je m'étouffe à moitié.

-On va se marier demain! enchaîna le moine. On a réussi à avoir la petite chapelle de la ville voisine! Le couple qui avait loué est mort dans un accident de voiture! N'est pas un signe de Dieu?

-On avait dit que ça on était pas obligé de le dire, lui chuchota sèchement sa fiancée avec un sourire crispé.

Mathieu haussa les sourcils.

-Ok, j'en parle aux autres ce soir, mais vous attendez pas à me voir débarquer avec un costume et une cravate. J'ai juste un faible pour les dragées au chocolat.

-Merci Mathieu! lancèrent les deux amoureux en chœur avant de sortir du bungalow main dans la main.

-VITE! AIDEZ-MOI!

Mathieu se leva d'un bond et courut à l'étage en enjambant l'escalier une marche sur deux. Cette voix, c'était celle de Zoé. Le Patron peut-être? Non, il n'était pas revenu depuis maintenant lundi. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore foutu nom de Dieu!?

Il trouva la petite à genoux sur le sol, aveuglée par les larmes. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui prit la main.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a choupinette? Tu t'es fais mal?

-Hi-hi-hi...

-Quoi?

-Hip-pie, réussit elle à articuler entre deux gros sanglots.

Le sang de Mathieu devint soudainement glacé et, les jambes molles, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son double protecteur des animaux.

-Il fait un crise due au manque de substances! cria le Prof déjà présent sur les lieux.

La scène était tout sauf joyeuse. Le hippie convulsant sur le sol, ses yeux grands ouverts, injectés de sang. Mathieu eut un haut le cœur avant de se tourner vers le scientifique.

-Je lui avais pourtant dis qu'une cure de désintoxication ne pouvait se faire si rapidement...

-VITE! SAUVE LE! le supplia Mathieu qui s'empara de la main du camé. Tu vas pas mourir putain! PAS ICI! PAS AVEC CETTE GAMINE QUI EST JUSTE DANS LE COULOIR! ordonna-t-il a son double en resserrant sa poigne. Je t'en supplie! Fais un putain d'effort pour une fois! Tu ne dois pas mourir! Je t'interdis de mourir, Ok?!

Sous cet ordre le Prof sortit une petite seringue de sa blouse et une petite fiole.

-"M-m-mourir"? répéta Zoé toujours secouée par ses pleurs en observant le malheureux spectacle par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule.

-Viens dans ma chambre, lui souffla la fille un sourire triste aux lèvres. C'est pas quelque chose de joli pour les petites filles comme toi.

Le geek finit par les rejoindre, lui aussi avec une mine déconfite. Zoé n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle se contentait de pleurer en silence, recroquevillée sur elle même, les genoux contre son torse. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant. La personne qui avait changé à jamais son existence, la première à l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas venir comme ça, lui apporter tant de joie, et repartir pour la laisser encore plus triste qu'elle ne l'était avant. Comment pourrait-elle accepter sa vie si plate et ennuyeuse maintenant qu'elle avait connu ça? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il devait vivre.

La fille la prit de façon maternelle dans ses bras en chantonnant doucement. Le panda n'était pas là. Il était en plein concert. Il leur en voudrait sûrement de n'être pas venus l'applaudir, mais n'importe qui aurait compris la situation. S'il avait été là, il aurait su quoi faire, lui.

-Il va pas mourir hein?

Le geek fit une légère grimace à la Fille. Ils n'en savaient rien.

-Non. Il ne va pas mourir, répondit la Fille avec peu d'assurance dans la voix.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures sur le lit rose bonbon sans un mot. Mathieu finit par ouvrir la porte. Visiblement il avait également pleuré. De grandes poches étaient facilement visibles sous ses yeux. Il avait beaucoup transpiré aussi. Mais personne n'osa lui faire la remarque.

-Il va bien. Mais il est très fatigué. Il sera sur pieds demain.

-Je peux le voir? demanda Zoé en essuyant ses yeux rougis.

-Il t'attend.

Sans demander son reste, l'enfant courut jusqu'au lit du malade. Elle s'assit innocemment sur lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse. Il esquissa difficilement un sourire et posa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Elle se releva au bout de quelques secondes.

Il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux plus clairs qu'un ciel sans nuages.

-J'ai eu si peur que tu sois mort! expliqua la fillette du plus profond de son cœur. Je ne veux pas te perdre! Jamais!

-Pardon grosse... souffla le drogué en baissant les yeux tel un enfant que l'on vient de surprendre la main dans un pot de confiture.

Elle avança sa main sur sa joue mal rasée et la caressa doucement. Il frissonna légèrement avec une expression triste.

-M'regarde pas. C'est moche grosse.

De quoi parlait-il? De ses yeux? Elle les observa à nouveau. Rien à faire. Elle les trouvait envoutant. Ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées que jamais. Semblables à deux petites billes noires dans un immense océan.

-Moi j'les trouve beaux tes yeux.

Il releva le visage avec un air sérieux. Un compliment. Peut-être le premier qu'on lui ait jamais fait.

-C'est le truc le plus gentil qu'on m'ait dit depuis très longtemps grosse.

-Tu dois me faire une promesse. Tu dois promettre que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Tu promets?

-Oui, répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

Elle se laissa à nouveau tomber sur lui en fermant les yeux, les battements de son cœur ralentissant après la peur qu'elle avait eu, contrairement à ceux du hippie qui s'emballaient dans sa poitrine.

Zoé sentit la fatigue et la pression accumulées en quelques heures retomber. Elle eut de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses paupières de tomber sur ses petits yeux.

-Je... Je t'aime gros.

Comme un coup de poing. Comme une blessure qui fait mal mais qui fait se sentir en vie. Comme l'alcool semblable à une brûlure purificatrice. 7 lettres et 3 mots.

-Moi aussi.

Elle s' endormit.

Concert du panda-21h:

Les bébés pandas eurent un succès plus que glorieux. Ce second concert était une véritable réussite face au premier. Les jeunes filles collées à l'estrade étaient survoltées et criaient "Maître Pandaaaa!". Ce dernier ne se privait pas d'un petit clin d'oeil ou d'un léger baiser envoyé dans leur direction. Face à tant de mouvement, il ne s'était même pas aperçu de l'absence de ses proches.

-Donc voilà. C'est mon dernier morceau. Il est très différent de tous les autres.

Pendant qu'il expliquait l'aventure de la partition perdue, quatre hommes bien bâtis apportèrent un piano ainsi qu'un tabouret sur l'estrade. Maître panda s'installa sur le siège en faisant craquer ses doigts. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la foule avant de poser ses doigts sur le clavier.

Elle. Elle était ici. Au fond à droite. Ses cheveux bleus ressortant comme une tâche de couleur au milieu d'un monde trop fade. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine, et les premières notes résonnèrent. Le silence se fit tout autour. Juste résonnait ce premier accord. Comme de la magie. Il prit une courte inspiration et commença à chanter d'une voix douce par dessus la mélodie mélancolique.

 _We can't draw the line where it should be_

 _Or fill our lungs with misery_

 _Take my words, cause we can't be lovers, we can't be lovers_

 _We can't give the girl another soul_

 _Filled with drugs and alcohol_

 _Take my words now, we can't be lovers, we can't be lovers_

 _We can't_

 _I had a vision but I threw It away_

 _On milkshakes and pride parades_

 _You can open your eyes and smile_

 _It's better if you feel alive_

 _I'm checking out the girl with the blue hair_

 _Taking some new air_

 _Putting on new foundation_

 _I wanna be in every corner lady_

 _I wanna be where you are_

 _And I'm burning all I had_

 _To become a better man inside_

 _Yeah I burn the memory about the new foundation_

 _Fading all the colours in the sky when I'm not around_

Il laissa ses doigts glisser vers le dernier accord, puis il se leva. Quelques secondes de silence à nouveau. Puis les applaudissements. Une chaleur réconfortante l'envahie tandis qu'il saluait une dernière fois un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi.

Il courut vers les coulisses et cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

-ILS M'ADORENT! ÇA LEUR A PLU! OLALALALLALALA!

Il laissa toute sa joie sortir et embrassa l'un de ses gardes du corps qui resta perplexe devant cet élan d'affection.

-Euh, on a un soucis... commenta un autre homme.

En effet, une queue de jeunes fans s'alignait devant la sortie des coulisses. Le moine sortit ses fameuses lunettes de soleil et commença à se frayer un chemin parmi les jeunes adolescentes criant son nom.

-TU CHANTES TROP BIEN!

-EPOUSE MOI!

-JE PEUX FAIRE UNE PHOTO?!

Il chercha la fille aux cheveux bleus du regard. Il était déçu. Elle était surement déjà partie. On lui attrapa le bras.

-Toi.

Il se retourna rapidement devant le regard inquiet du garde du corps. C'était elle.

-C'est bon, dit le panda en tirant la fille à l'écart.

-Salut, lui dit la fille.

-Salut.

-Ta dernière chanson...

-Oui.

-C'est ma mélodie.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'en parler.

Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait prit de l'assurance. Pour une fois, elle ne lui marcherait pas dessus.

-C'était beau, avoua-t-elle en fixant le sol.

-Merci.

Il allait lui dire que si elle le voulait, il accepterait peut-être de l'inviter à boire un verre et retenter sa chance avec le Roi de la pop, mais sans qu'il ne put faire un quelconque geste, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la repoussa, surpris.

-QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS?

Une lueur étrange brillait dans ses iris violettes.

-Il paraît que la musique a des vertus... aphrodisiaques. Je voulais juste te remercier. On va chez toi ou chez moi?

Le Panda resta bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction.

-C-c-chez toi...

-Alors? Qu'est ce que t'attends?

Elle lui prit la main et le tira à elle dans un profond baiser. Maître panda laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Définitivement, entre un vrai panda et une femme, le choix était plutôt rapide.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-C'est pas important, on y va... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Poste de police-22h:

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider? répondit un homme en uniforme au Patron.

-La gamine là... dit-il en pointant une affiche "disparue" montrant le visage enfantin de Zoé. Je sais où vous pouvez la trouver...

-Vraiment? Et bien dites-nous! le pressa le policier.

-Demain. Allez à la chapelle de l'autre côté de cette putain de campagne. La gamine y sera.

-Comment savoir si vos informations sont vraies?

-J'ai une tête à rire, gamin?

L'homme observa le sourire carnassier du Patron ainsi que ses lunettes noires. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il avala bruyamment sa salive.

-Hm... Non...

-Soyez là. Bon, je me barre.

Il sortit en mettant une clope entre ses lèvres devant le policier troublé par cette rencontre.

Un autre observait la scène assit sur une chaise, les menottes autour des poignets. Le policier vint les lui enlever.

-Allez, t'es libre. Ça fait quand même un bout de temps que t'es ici. Ta mère était dans tous ses états Connor.

-Vous inquiétez pas... j'ai eu le temps de me faire des copains...

L'adolescent récupéra ses quelques affaires personnelles dont son portable. Il avait désormais une mine terriblement sombre. Il composa un numéro en silence.

-Salut mon gars, je suis sorti... Ouais. Ça va, faut que je retourne voir ma mère. On s'occupera de mon frère plus tard. Lui? Oui, je sais où il est ce salopard qui m'a cassé un bras. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu des soucis avec lui... Demain, on le détruit.


	27. Samedi 29 Aout

**VOICI LE DERNIER CHAPITRE DE CETTE FIC !**

 **Oui. J'ai été TERRIBLEMENT LONGUE. Je suis DESOLEE. Ce dernier mois a été très chargé pour moi. Je vous en dit plus à la fin de ce chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

Le panda se réveilla avec un mal de tête incroyable. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en essayant de s'asseoir sur le matelas trop mou.

-Salut. T'es réveillé?  
Une jeune femme blonde le fixait une caméra à la main.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel? Je me rappelle de rien! répondit le panda en grimaçant de douleur une main sur son front. Elle est où la fille aux cheveux bleus? Et puis je suis où là? Il s'est passé quoi?  
-C'est ma copine, enchaîna l'autre en mâchant vulgairement un chew gum. Elle en avait rien à faire de toi, sale minou. T'as volé notre chanson. Alors maintenant tu dégages, et plus jamais tu voles ce qui est à nous, ou ta réputation en prendra un coup, Ok?! On a de quoi te faire "chanter" l'ours en peluche.

Elle esquissa un sourire presque diabolique en jetant un regard à son appareil, toujours en train s'enregistrer dans sa main.  
-Maintenant tu vires d'ici. Le Zoo c'est plus loin. En plus j'ai cru comprendre que t'avais un mariage.

Le panda fit une tête des plus déprimées. Il était faible. Trahi. Abusé. Son succès de la veille n'avait plus grande importance maintenant à ses yeux. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Faible sur ses genoux, il obéit et se dirigea vers la porte du petit appartement qu'il ouvrit. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme, comme guidé par une pulsion. Quelque chose qu'il devait savoir. Quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour avancer.  
-C'était quoi son prénom?  
-Blue.  
Il soupira légèrement et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Église 10h:

Le panda arriva en courant essoufflé et s'assit au deuxième rang au côté du hippie, de Zoé, du prof et de Mathieu. Au premier rang se trouvait le moine, en tenue de... moine pour l'occasion, en train de triturer son crucifix du bout des doigts et en récitant silencieusement le Notre père. À côté de lui le geek, qui avait accepté d'être son témoin portait une veste noire par-dessus son T-shirt Captain America et fixait le petit coussin avec les deux anneaux en or sur ses genoux. Il se retourna vers le prof derrière lui.  
-J'ai le temps d'aller aux toilettes tu crois?  
-Si tu cours et que tu ne t'écroules pas en chemin, il y a une valeur de 68,2% de chance que tu puisses arriver juste avant l'entrée de la mariée.  
-Chouette! Tu m'accompagnes?  
-T'es pas assez grand pour baisser ton pantalon? T'es un canidé, il faut qu'on te sorte? répondit sèchement le scientifique.

Puis il vit la mine du geek et se rappela qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer toute la nuit. Prit d'un élan de compassion, il se leva.  
-Allez, on se dépêche.  
Le geek lui adressa un léger sourire et le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever à son détour en posant les anneaux sur le siège vide à sa gauche.  
Ils commencèrent à marcher de l'allée centrale jusqu'aux toilettes. Le geek ferma la porte de la cabine.  
-C'est bon! Tu peux partir maintenant!  
-Tu pensais que j'allais t'attendre?  
Le scientifique retourna dans l'église en se glissa entre les rangs pour revenir à sa place.

-Excusez-moi? lança une voix inconnu derrière lui.  
Par réflexe, il se retourna. Une femme. Une robe rouge. Une sublime robe écarlate. Le prof écarquilla les yeux. La vieille dame avait donc eu bien raison? Non. Ce n'était pas rationnel. Pourtant le pourcentage qu'une tierce personne porte une robe rouge durant ce mariage était de 0,003%... Alors comment?

-Je suis témoin pour mon amie Sarah... Je ne sais pas trop où je dois aller, je sors tout juste du train, j'ai fait le trajet depuis Paris, continua la demoiselle en passant un main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés noirs. Vous allez bien? Vous êtes tout pâle...  
Sur ses mots elle posa une main sur son front ce qui le fit sourire niaisement.  
-Non, tout va bien mademoiselle. Il prit sa main et la baisa doucement. Votre place se trouve au premier rang.  
-Merci, répondit l'autre en rougissant légèrement.

Quelle était cette sensation? Comme un coup de poing. Non. Il était un homme rationnel. Toute cette comédie n'avait aucun sens... il était juste du devoir d'un gentleman de bien traiter une demoiselle... Malgré tout ça l'image de la voyante hantait toujours son esprit.  
Il s'assit à sa place et suivit la fille du regard la jeune femme s'installer au premier rang.  
-Elle est jolie, commenta Mathieu. Arrête de la regarder comme ça, elle va te prendre pour un malade, rajouta le créateur en donnant un coup de coude à son double.

L'orgue résonna dans la petite église et les quelques invités se levèrent les yeux rivés sur la porte.  
Éléonore s'avança un petit panier en osier dans les mains rempli de roses qu'elles lançaient sur les rangs. Au même moment dans une certaine confusion le geek arriva en courant et lui rentra violemment dedans. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur sol, le panier sur la tête du gamer qui rougit immédiatement.  
-J-J-Je suis désolé.  
Éléonore se leva en époussetant sa robe sans lui adresser un seul regard.  
-Je suis désolé, répéta le geek un sanglot dans la voix.

L'assemblée entière fixait les deux adolescents dans un silence gênant.

-Je suis désolé pour tout Éléonore! Regarde-moi! supplia le gamer à genoux sur le carrelage froid. Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer comme ça! T'es la seule fille gentille avec moi!  
Éléonore récupéra le panier sur la tête de son ex petit copain.  
-Tais-toi, tout le monde nous regarde, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Non! Je t'aime Éléonore!

La foule émit un petit mouvement de recul, des visages de terreur fixés sur les différents visages.  
-Quoi? s'étonna le geek en riant presque. C'est si surprenant? On dirait que je viens de sortir un flingue de ma poche...

Des cris de panique résonnèrent soudain d'un peu partout, et sans qu'il ne soit le temps de faire quoi que ce soit le geek sente un métal froid contre sa tempe.  
\- Sono contento di rivederti, Lucas.  
-Connor?!

* * *

Un peu plus tôt...

-Salut gamine. T'es vraiment sure que c'est ce que tu veux? Ya pas des trucs que tu veux savoir? Des petits secrets de famille...

Sarah jeta un regard perplexe au Patron en train de tirer une taffe adossé à un arbre.

-T'es pas censé être dans l'église? Je vais bientôt rentrer, ma demoiselle d'honneur vient tout juste de franchir la porte.  
\- Je ne te conseille pas d'y aller si tu tiens à ta peau...  
Sarah fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha du criminel.  
-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer? Et c'est quoi le truc dont tu parlais le jour de l'anniversaire de Zoé?  
-Tu vois quand tu veux ma poupée.  
Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Allons, fais pas l'idiote, ma jolie. Tu dois bien te douter qu'on est pas une famille normale. À vrai dire, on est même pas une famille!

Sarah recula légèrement mais continua à faire face au criminel qui faisait une pause en tirant une bouffée. Elle serra les poings, agrippés à sa robe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre...  
\- Ça m'a l'air pourtant clair comme du cristal : on a des secrets, et ils sont lourds et pas beaux à voir. Vu que tu vas te marier à l'un d'entre nous, il est on ne peut plus légitime que tu aies le choix de savoir la vérité. Non?

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres du patron. La jeune femme pâlit. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours su que quelque chose clochait chez toute cette petite bande. Tout d'abord, ils avaient tous le même visage. Exactement. Comment sept personnes peuvent-elles avoir exactement le même visage? Lien de sang ou pas, c'était bizarre. Et puis...

\- Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, on a pas trop de temps. Ils risquent de débarquer à tout moment, ce serait plus drôle s'ils arrivaient avant...  
\- De qui tu parles?  
\- T'occupes! Bon, ça y est? Tu sais ce que tu veux? Est-ce que tu veux connaître l'homme avec qui tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie?

"Évidemment, pauvre crétin!" pensa Sarah. Mais elle avait peur. Peur de la vérité qui pouvait surgir et lui arracher le bonheur qui était à portée de main. Était-elle prête à ce sacrifice? Et si elle refusait, pourrait-elle vivre sans être rongée par l'angoisse de ce secret? Son cœur supporterait-il un nouveau cataclysme? Elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Je t'écoutes. Et ne t'avises pas de te foutre de ma gueule! Je suis assez capable pour t'étrangler avec mon voile.  
\- Je te crois. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une femme dont le bonheur est mis en jeu. Et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu veux la version détaillée avec explication ou la version courte et directe?  
\- Avec explication s'il-te-plaît. Que je sache pourquoi je devrais peut-être renoncer à l'homme que j'aime.  
\- Comme tu veux, ma belle. Tout d'abord, on est pas frère, cousin ou une connerie de ce genre. C'est un mensonge. La vérité est trop étrange et cruelle pour que les gens normaux comme toi puissent l'assimiler sans nous rejeter.  
\- Mais... vous êtes quoi alors?  
\- Ça arrive, t'impatiente pas. Bon, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est chacun... un peu extrême dans notre genre. On est tous assez différent, presque chacun avec ses propres valeurs, sa philosophie, sa manière de vivre, de comprendre le monde... sauf qu'on partage la même existence.

Sarah renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Oui vous êtes différents les uns des autres. Et vous vivez ensembles en partageant un même cadre de vie. Et alors?

Éclatant de rire, le patron secoua la tête. C'en était presque triste pensa-t-il.

\- Je crois que je me suis mal exprimé. Lorsque je dis que nous partageons tous les sept une même existence, je veux dire que nous partageons une seule et unique vie, composée des mêmes souvenirs, du même passé.  
\- Qu... quoi?  
\- Mathieu est schizo. On est chacun des facettes de sa personnalité exacerbé et ayant une volonté propre. On a fini par atteindre une certaine autonomie. C'est dire, que le gamin est complètement taré. Maintenant...

Une baffe sonore le coupa violemment dans son élan. Ses lunettes de soleil valsèrent et tombèrent par terre. Lentement, il porta la main à sa joue qui lui semblait en feu. Puis il posa son regard sur Sarah. Des larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Son regard était perdu dans le vague. Sa main était encore suspendue en l'air, comme figée par le temps. Lui ne disait rien. Le silence s'installa entre eux. On entendait juste quelques exclamations au loin dans l'église mais tous les deux semblaient se trouver sur une autre planète, isolés à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Brusquement, le patron entendit un crissement brutal de voiture. Il attrapa Sarah violemment et la plaqua contre l'arbre, une main sur sa bouche. Elle commença à se débattre mais le regard qu'il lui envoya la réduisit au silence. Doucement, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Le criminel releva la tête. Un fourgon s'était arrêté juste devant l'entrée à l'arrière de l'église et lui masquait la vue. Néanmoins, des bribes d'ordres criés lui parvenaient et son instinct lui soufflait que ça sente les emmerdes à plein nez. Puis la porte de derrière se referma. Il baissa les yeux sur Sarah et se rendit compte qu'il appuyait toujours très fort la tête de la jeune femme contre le tronc. Il la relâcha aussitôt et elle reprit son souffle en se tenant faiblement contre l'arbre. Elle avait dû croire qu'il allait la frapper à cause de la baffe. Ça lui faisait presque pitié.  
Finalement, le patron leva légèrement le menton de Sarah du bout des doigts afin de planter son regard dans le sien. Des yeux de pierre, secs et durs rencontrèrent des yeux humides et désespérés.

\- Maintenant, tu sais.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Puis le patron finit par reculer et ramassa ses lunettes qu'il vissa sur son nez. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sarah. Il leva la main, comme pour la poser sur son épaule mais se ravisa. À la place, il sortit une carte de sa veste et la lui tendit sans un regard.

\- Si tu veux un jour discuter de ça, à tête reposée... Mais pour le moment, tu ferais mieux de te planquer. La vraie fête ne va pas tarder à commencer. Une avec des coups, de la violence, des armes et du sang. Alors pars.

Sans se retourner, elle partit vers le parking. Le patron la regarda s'éloigner puis il dégaina son revolver. Il fit craquer ses jointures et marcha vers l'église.

\- Allons sauver le cul de ces abrutis encore une fois!

* * *

Dans l'église:

Un silence à en faire glacer le sang. Une dizaine de mecs de la mafia venaient de pointer leurs armes sur l'audience. Le geek restait immobile en serrant les poings de peur de faire un faux mouvement, des larmes coulants sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Éléonore le fixait, les mains en l'air, également immobile.

 _*vrrr vrrr*_

Le prof entendit le son d'un appareil vibrer. Il regarda à sa gauche. La jeune femme en rouge était accroupie sous un banc. L'un des bandits s'en aperçut rapidement et la sortie en le tirant par les cheveux, le portable tomba sur le sol et glissa aux pieds du scientifique.

 _[Appel Entrant Sarah]_

-T'essayais de faire quoi là? demanda agressivement le mafieux en la tenant toujours par ses boucle brunes avec un fort accent. T'essayais d'appeler les flics espèce de petite salope?!  
-N-n-non... c'est la mariée qui m'a appelée et...  
-C'est toujours quelqu'un d'autre, c'est fou ça!

Les autres criminels pouffèrent de rire.

-Mais bon je vais pas tuer... mes potes et moi on connait d'autres moyens de faire crier une jeune fille... rajouta-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

-STOP! cria soudainement le Prof devant le regard médusé de ses doubles. Ne la touchez pas!

Le trafiquant jeta la témoin de mariage au sol et se dirigea vers l'homme en blouse.  
-C'est ta petite copine le binoclard? Pas de chance t'es pas aussi bien foutu qu'elle...

Il pointa son revolver sur lui. Un coup de feu. Le son d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol. Des cris.

-Alors? Papa vous a manqué les gamins? J'arrive juste à temps à ce que je vois.

Sur ces bonnes paroles le Patron souffla légèrement sur le canon de son pistolet d'un air satisfait. Le Prof ne pouvait décoller son regard du cadavre à ses pieds, et des tâches écarlates sur son vêtement immaculé.

Une subite alarme arriva jusqu'aux oreilles des gens de l'église.

-Et oui mes cocos, c'est la police, expliqua le Patron un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je vous conseille de dégager rapidement. Pour une fois que je suis du côté des gentils... Ils étaient venus pour le pedo, mais ça leur fera plus de monde à foutre en cellule. Alors, vous faites quoi?

-Merde faut dégager de là! lança Connor dans sa langue natale. Je peux pas retourner en taule! On se casse!

Le geek éclata en sanglots en sentant le métal froid se décoller de son visage. Éléonore se jeta à genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Soudainement la porte principale de l'église s'ouvrit dans un grand vacarme, et une vingtaine de policier braquèrent leurs pistolets.

-Salut les copains, pile à l'heure, commenta le Patron. Virez-moi ces fils de putes.

Les mafieux commencèrent à tirer dans le tas pris de panique, les policiers sortirent des bombes lacrymo. La fumée et le bruit des tirs et des explosions empêchaient n'importe qui de se diriger. Les différents cris de terreurs face aux taches écarlates grandissant sur le sol devinrent des adieux. Le Patron tentait de protéger Mathieu, la Fille, le panda et le geek qu'il avait réussi à retrouver dans cette espèce de chaos. Le moine était à genoux contre une paroi et priait le Seigneur de bien vouloir les épargner, ce drame ayant lieu dans sa maison.

Le hippie sentit son cœur se figer. Comme un coup de poing dans le fond de son estomac. Zoé était en larmes, tremblotante dans ses bras. Ils devaient sortir. Tout de suite. Comme un besoin d'air. Ces flics étaient là pour eux... Après tout ça il serait arrêté. Et il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Jamais. Sans réfléchir il prit la petite sur ses épaules et longea les murs en manquait de trébucher sur le geek et Éléonore accroupis dans un coin.

Ses instincts de "manque" lui permirent de trouver la sortie de derrière. Il fixa la lumière du soleil et se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la plage. Une fois sur place il laissa la petite descendre et il s'écroula sur le sol, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage.  
-Tu as mal? demanda la petite en essuyant ses yeux verts humides.  
-Ouais.  
-Où?  
-Là.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.  
-Il faut être grand. Regarde je pleure plus... Parce que les grands ça pleurent pas! dit-elle en relevant la tête.  
-Ça va se finir comme ça grosse. Tu dois retourner avec ta maman. Tu peux pas rester avec moi. Je dois retourner dans ma maison.

Chaque mot le tranchait. Une douleur violente comme un coup de couteau. Au fond, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait juste abandonné une drogue pour une autre, mais c'est jamais sain, une drogue. Il releva son visage et plongea son regard dans celui de sa protégée. Très doucement, elle lui retira ses lunettes et plongea son regard dans le sien. Vert contre bleu. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité, et une douce chaleur envahit le hippie. Un doux tremblement.

-Je te promets que je reviendrai grosse. Je te le jure. Pas maintenant, mais quand tu seras plus grande et que des méchants gens voudront plus te prendre, je reviendrai te chercher.  
-Promis? répéta Zoé les yeux remplies d'eau en lui prenant la main.  
-Je te promets grosse. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je serai toujours là pour toi.  
-Sur ta licorne? rajouta l'enfant d'un air innocent avec un petit sourire touchant.  
-Oui.

Sans un mot de plus elle se jeta une fois de plus dans ses bras.  
-Je t'aime hippie.  
Il sentit soudainement des larmes couler sur son visage. Les siennes à lui.  
-Maintenant pars grosse.  
-Mais...  
-Vite.  
Elle déposa un rapide baiser d'adieu sur sa joue et il huma une derrière fois l'odeur de sa chevelure de feu qui brillait sous le soleil couchant.  
Comme un dernier aveu, un souhait, un adieu, un péché inavouable, quelque chose qui vous brule, 7 simples lettres de plus...  
-Je t'aime.

Le hippie rentra en traînant les pieds jusqu'au lieu religieux. La plupart des bandits étaient étalés sur le sol ensanglanté.

-C'est lui! s'écria un flic pointant son flingue vers le hippie immobile. Ses doubles le fixaient adossés au mur les mains attachées dans le dos.

-Où est la petite?! continua le flic.

Le hippie resta impassible.  
-Elle est où ?! Il est abruti celui-là! Tu lui as fait quoi? Tu l'as violée avant de l'enterrer dans les bois?

Le Mathieu se mordit la lèvre en sachant exactement ce qu'il se passerait si les policiers continuaient à débiter ce genre d'inepties.

-T'as kiffé ça hein? Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule espèce de pedo!

« Pedo ». À ce mot il se jeta au cou de l'homme de loi avec une force totalement insoupçonnée, la violence du mouvement faisant tomber ses lunettes. Le policier eut du mal à respirer et manqua de s'étrangler en croisant les yeux injectés de sang du protecteur des animaux.

\- Lâche-le, ordonna Mathieu d'une voix assurée.

Le drogué fit un pas en arrière en obéissant à son créateur. Le flic sentit une vibration dans sa cuisse et s'écroula sur le sol. Le patron admirait la matraque électrique dans sa main.  
-Il est efficace le nouveau joujou à son papa.  
-T'as trouvé ça où? demanda le panda tandis que le hippie détachait ses liens.

Le Patron fit un grand sourire carnassier et sortit un boxer de sa poche. Il montra l'étiquette.

-Sa maman lui cousait encore son prénom sur ses vêtements... Si c'est pas tout mignon...  
-"Connor", lu la fille sur le sous vêtement en frottant ses poignets endoloris.  
-Je vous assure que dans l'état où il est, le coquinou sera même plus capable de s'asseoir… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
-On fait quoi maintenant du coup? demanda la Fille et époussetant sa robe.  
-Tu t'occupes de lui, répondit Mathieu en désignant le moine répétant inlassable le même prénom "Sarah".  
-Ça va pas être mega easy, mais je gère.  
-Et maintenant on fait quoi? demanda le geek de sa voix aigu.  
-On rentre à la maison.

Ils sortirent de l'église et rejoignirent leur petit vanne. Le gamer serra Éléonore dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et lui promit de l'appeler. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le quitter.

On ferma la porte de la camionnette. Le prof jeta un regard pensif vers le ciel et commença à griffonner sur un carnet.  
-Une nouvelle machine? demanda Maître panda en se pochant sur son épaule.  
-En quelque sorte, répondit le scientifique en s'emparant d'un crayon de couleur rouge.

Le moteur gronda et les pneus avancèrent sur les gravillons.

-Tout est redevenu comme avant! s'exclama Mathieu avec un soupir d'aise. C'est la rentrée les gars!

* * *

 **Voilà. SLG en vacances c'est fini. Je souhaite remercier chaque personne qui a pris le temps de m'envoyer des messages et des commentaires. Chaque personne qui lit actuellement ce texte. Merci. Vous êtes tous géniaux. N'oubliez pas de commenter et de me donner votre avis !**

 **Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois MamanOurs pour son aide.**

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre les prochaines aventures du Zopie, restez à l'affut ! Cette relation fera l'effet d'une nouvelle fic qui verra le jour d'ici très peu de temps que je co-écrit avec la super mega géniale Bipolxire !**

 **NIVEAU PERSONNEL, je peux vous dire que je ferai partie d'un spectacle qui se jouera en octobre 2016 (et c'est pas de la gnognotte les amis). Je pourrais vous en dire plus officiellement à partir du 12 Novembre, pour le lancement officiel…..**

 **SUR CE : BONNE RENTREE ET JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !**

 **\- ET ON REMARQUERA MES DONS DE VOYANCE PAR RAPPORT A LA TRANSFORMATION DU PATRON DANS L'EPISODE 100**

 **(Et j'ai réalisé le souhait, de certaines d'entre vous... Je me suis glissée dans ma propre fic. Merci Sarah -.-' )**


End file.
